


Eveningtide

by BlueAce



Series: Destiny: The Veiled Lore Collective [1]
Category: Destiny - Fandom
Genre: Destiny, Eveningtide, OC's - Freeform, Other, Video Game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-28 15:25:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 37
Words: 75,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13906893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueAce/pseuds/BlueAce
Summary: "What is meant to be always finds a way"With the Collapse long gone and the Darkness slowly spreading across the universe; she stirs from an endless sleep and is now a Guardian. Dusk is fading and the dawn, is coming.





	1. Ghost Fragment 1: /Ah, Where Everything Started.. /It Includes Death and Hidden Intentions. /Ghost, You’re Giving Too Much Away, Shush! /...Did You Just Shush ME?

**Author's Note:**

> The first few chapters will cover some main character stuff, mostly backstory, then I shall follow the Destiny story line with a few changes (obviously)

As predicted by the Future War Cult, the Collapse brought forth trials and unseen snares. My father and mother, though mocked and taunted by their beliefs, sent us away just hours before everything turned to ash. Us meaning me and my older brother, Solomon. A strong and extremely stubborn person with little to no will to leave when negative events are overcoming the positive. As you can hopefully guess, he wasn't one for agreeing on going in a cargo ship to nowhere. Literally, nowhere. But anywhere was better than there, according to our parents. 

In the densely packed room, I clasp onto his wrist for safety and security. Human bodies rub up on one another for the hope of becoming comfortable. I, on the other hand, was hoping for some fresh air, I don't do closed places. And a section full of hot, anxious and nervous people makes my lungs beg for unused oxygen. For this is a drastic setting to be thrown into. My heart ached for the stale dusty breeze, wide open plains with tattered boulders and hidden caverns. That’s what I use to call home. 

“I can't breathe.” My grip on his tattered shirt fluctuates. Solomon throws his elbows around attempting to create an alley to his side, but my fingers fall from his mangled clothe. My body becomes a loose object that I cannot control, but others can. I'm pushed, bumped and forced in multiple directions and end up sticking to the side of a wide window. My eyes gaze upon the horror that to some seemed impossible and unbelievable, but came. 

From the dark and lifeless depths of space haunting shapes appear. Vivid green portals erupt made of black smoke and taunting lean forms come forth with an ominous presence. Then from the other side; pale, elongated ships with a sharp tip piercing the void, then come smaller less developed figures to its side. Two whole fleets approach Earth and what humanity remains alive on the planet. A faint motion catches my attention as an obsidian, bulky aircraft blocks the sun. Gasps fill the air, now I know what my parents feared. 

Ships. Alien ships. Unknown forms that can destroy life without mercy or even a hint or remorse. 

A dull and cold blue light begins to form as that action looks vaguely familiar. My brain wracks up a memory, one that left a sour taste in my mouth, but it was necessary. 

The first time I held a gun. 

Solomon and I were exploring the abandoned grounds, nothing lived out here, not in the Barrens. Nothing ever could live out here, but my mind never came up with the possibility that another being could thrive. Just one that isn't human. 

“You know what Nat, I bet one day we will travel to the moon. And I hope to be on that ship when it happens.” Solomon’s eyes beam with a burning desire, but only being fifteen he has some problems with his dream. Not saying that he shouldn't pursue it. For it would only be a matter of years till our feet would drift off from the ground and into the universe. 

“I don't think they'd accept you, brother of mine. You'd still be too young.” I say with a sly smile. With my smart answer I receive a shove on the shoulder.

“Everyone says little sisters are so cute, innocent and adorable. You clearly don't understand what it means to be a little sister.” He says with an eye roll. I shrug his comment off and give him what he deserves. 

“And everyone says older brothers are supposed to be protective and nice to their younger sister. You clearly don't know and understand how to be proper and like a gentleman.” Solomon clicks his tongue and runs off without having a comeback. Noelle what, thirteen to Solomon three? And it’s only the beginning of the day. His figure slowly slips away into the distance as I kick stones and pebbles to pass time. 

Sure, this isn’t the thrilling life of someone who lives in the bustling and bright City, but for most of us, we live in the Barren Wilds where small villages or groups form a community to support one another. Life as a kid here has its rough patches, especially since there aren’t that many children around anyways. There use to be, but, they just disappear. Where have they gone, no one dares look into it. 

But some believe a tale. 

Father’s knee’s knock at the thought of traveling beyond the Mourning Mother. A wall of solid, twisted rock formations and when the wind howls through her figure, the eerie sound of wailing can be heard. And you know when parents strictly put a barrier down for their children not to cross it, they find a way around it. Now even going near there is forbidden, but our guts have another idea. 

“Solomon,” I groan as the coarse substance grinds on my heels. “Are we there yet?” 

This is my first time coming here, and will most definitely not my last. 

“Yeah!” he grabs my hand and drags me over the uneven stones and we enter the sacred ground. “This is the place and we will find them! All of them, I promised I will.” his thick hand squeezes mine as I’m sure a few bones were about to break. He turns around determination burns in his eyes. I can’t help but admire his undying courage and will to bring anyone and everyone home safely. I know I wouldn’t be able to do that, I’d fail for sure. 

“Where do we start? I mean, there are tunnels and caverns that you haven’t even explored yet. How will you remember where to go?” Solomon grins as a dark spark ignites the fire even more. His plan continues to unfold, just the way he designed it. 

“Well, to my memory someone has lead us here, without even coming here before.” I scrunch my face, I don’t understand what he’s attempting to pull together. His shoulders slouch and he points to me? “Nat. You’ve never ever been to the Mourning Mother before, yet you lead us here.” he folds his arms over his chest and I glance around in dazed confusion. 

“No, you ran out ahead of me, you lead me here.” he shakes his head and pulls me over toward the grand rock entrance. Solomon lowers his head and whispers in my ear words that send pure electricity down my spine in horror.

“You know where you are, you always do.” A snake-like hissing noise fills my ears. I look to the left. Nothing. Mr. Tall and Mighty marches forward and soon disappears into the sinister and perilous structure with a stuck up smirk on his face. “You know where to find me.” 

“You know where to find me,” I mock waving my arms in the air, a grunt follows in defeat. I am forced to go left towards the unknown sound, great, just great. I murmur stupid insults under my breath as I reluctantly shuffle into the darkness. 

My eyes adjust miraculously fast, just a special ‘power’ or trait I’ve always have stored away in my hidden talents box. The ridges on the wall fascinate me, my fingers capture every detail as a permanent memory. It’s rough, ragged, pattern like almost, clumps of sand that are stuck to the surface, then damp. 

I stop. 

A mysterious vibration makes fear grow in my heart. I turn to the right, nothing. But what my eyes fail to notice my ears pick up instead. 

That sound, like stressed air passing through a hole. Sharp and precise with only one purpose, being able to breathe. My conscious screams for my legs to move but they don’t know what to do. At first, I thought it was a figment of my imagination, the shadowy physique is just formed from earth reaching out to touch the sweet air, but rocks don’t move, or breathe. Never ever in my life, I thought I would come across something inhumane, dare I say exotic, rare, foreign, or maybe alien. The vicious green eyes glare down at me as a glint of light reflects two thin blades that are easily able to slice through skin. I gulp as a tumbled pebble wrenches both our attention to the intruder. 

“Nat? Nat. Seriously how far did you wander? Couldn’t have been that far.” the creatures chest deflates as the target has been moved. It slides into the mineral formation as its cover successfully does its job, makes it unseen. I sprint over to Solomon and hold on to his arm for dear life. “Hey, there you are. I’ve been looking for you, for a while now.” I gasp as my unwavering eyes continue to glance in every direction. That beast, it’s in here, somewhere. 

“Sol, we need to go. Now. There is something in here and it’s heading this way.” I tug at his limb but he doesn’t move a muscle. All he does in this stressful situation is laugh. Laugh and make fun of my child-like fear of the brooding dark. 

“Nat, there is nothing to be afraid of. There isn’t anything here at all to frighten you. Unless you want to leave of course.” he says with the knowledge that I don’t back down from a challenge or bet. But in here, it’s different. This whole situation and event is unnatural, sure if it was eating a handful of sand or some odd dare then I wouldn’t back down, but this? Oh, no.

“But there is something in here,” I state, again. A shadow swiftly changes its shape and I resume attempting to yank my older brother out of the cavern. He scoffs and just let’s go, I fall to the ground with an echoing thud. It vibrates through all the tunnels and unexplored caves just like the chime mother has to signal “it’s time to come home”, but for whatever else that lives here, we just let them know that someone is home. The remorseful wind goes silent as the noise of unsteady breathes fills the death abyss of stone. I slap a hand over his mouth, he grunts in retort at my “unnecessary” actions. I lean up to his ear.

“Do you hear that?”


	2. Ghost Fragment 2: /Only If I Knew This Sooner. /Would You Go Back And Change It? /*comm silence*

The one thing my brother cannot stand with his whole heart and soul, bugs. Believe it or not. 

It started out as a low scatter like a dog or cat prancing on a roof, then an enormous wave of crawling and chatter erupts under our feet like bugs racing to enter a dead host. Solomon’s face turns from one of an unchecked ego to pale and terrified. 

“Nat. Nat.” he looks at me for comfort for this wasn’t in his flawless plan. “What do we do?” he breathes out. I stick my hand against the wall with leg muscles flexing impatiently. 

“Get ready, and don’t lose me.” I say in a serious tone, one that isn’t portrayed often due to multiple reasons. Just mostly the fact that it lets others know I am not joking around. 

“Wait-what?” my bare feet dig into the ground my dirty blonde hair flies behind me. 

The chase begins. 

Solomons heavy breathing and constant words of paranoia make time slow down. My brain runs in circles as it blindly finds the entrance to this hostile territory. The gaps in the tale of disappearing children all begin to fill in with the information we have just discovered. 

Monsters. Creatures of the darkness with emerald glowing eyes and incredible stealth. 

A shrill cry fills the concaving walls, I fall to the jagged gravel, my ears burning. Flashes of bloody and slashed faces appear before my eyes. As the vision continues the child’s skin is slowly peeled off to reveal the truth; dense bone structure of shattered limbs and visible holes of incomplete rounds of torture. The lack of light; their eyes are forced shut, never to be opened again. Arms and legs; deranged, tangled from malnourishment and the pulling of physical limits to create an unstoppable beast with a death stagger and undying lust for repeating the process they “endured”.

A vicious motion refocuses my attention as Solomon is breaking down in terrified tears at my still figure. 

“Noelle! NOELLE! WAKE UP!” he gasps with a quivering chin. All the previous egoistic and stuck-up personality, just another facade of his. “Get up!” he grabs my wrists and I stand up again. The fate of the missing children: they became the darkness, what is truly going on below us all. No matter how hard we hide, resist, fight, or distract ourselves from it. 

The unlimited abyss of our obscurities: hidden fears, sinful desires, discreet secrets we dare not breathe in the open.

“We need to go--they are getting closer--they are getting louder!” Solomon pants, bloodshot eyes and a frantic stance of flight ready to be released. I nod my head as my energy and adrenaline collide again. I slam my hand on the textured surface and take a step just to be thrown on the ground, again. I hiss in aggravation, we could get somewhere if this cursed cavern would stop tripping me. My fingers feel around for support, they slide into an unusually comfortable slot and my conscious whispers.

One more time.

I jerk my hand away to reveal an enormous hollow rock structure with a faint blue core. Curiosity flourishes as Solomon yells at me to run away and put that thing down. With a straining thrust I hold it with both hands and look down the cautiously constructed object with admiration and a kindling passion. 

“Noelle put it down! We have to go!” a scratching noise makes our heads jerk away from the glowing, mysterious gadget. Solomon unconsciously shuffles behind me and becomes a shadow. “What is that.” 

“That, is one of the kids,” I mumble. 

The slumped jumble of bones and sharpened claws twitch at us. Solomon gasps at the physical difference while I ponder the drastic mental adaptations. The skull twists and turns as if studying our bizarre and unnatural figure. He grabs my shoulder, his anxious and hot breath makes my skin run restlessly. That small action triggers the beast, it lashes out in a ferocious war cry. Solomon gulps and his appearance goes pure sheet white in horror. I stand there in silence grasping the ominous item with a steady hand. Stretch by stretch its limbs move, no graceful coordination just a disturbing, alarming threat.

“NOELLE!” 

A treacherous seed blooms into the darkness. Ice blue floods the tunnel with the sound of crackling lightning, the once child dissolves into ash before their eyes. Solomon stares in horror, his heart racing, beads of sweat forming, and me? I just grin. Not one of satisfaction at a near impossible task, but, one of raw, pure ecstasy and sudden rush of overwhelming power in my possession. 

“Noelle,” he places his hand on the now known term ‘gun’ or ‘weapon’ and lowers the aim. “Let’s go, there are more.” My eyes don’t tear away from the empty void ahead, instead, I feel drawn to it. My feet wander away from reality and I am shrouded in black fog. Solomon’s voice is drowned out by the creaking and groaning creature before me. Bright green orbs charge, growling and a familiar gleam of azure flashes in the lightless hole. I easily dodge the bolt of teal arc taking cover behind a stalagmite. 

A scratchy and strained gasp fills my mind that turns into a low snicker. 

“Is that the Light in you? Or is it just a dwindling candle? Let’s see which one it is, shall we?” the monstrosity laughs in my face. I smirk and raise the weapon up to the ceiling. 

“Yes, lets.” I tumble from beneath the naturally formed structure and blast a wave straight at the beasts head. It howls in agony at the swift suffering, then suddenly goes limp. Its body shatters like glass and it displayed on the ground next to the pile of ash. A hand clasps on to my shoulder and I jump at the contact. With the gun held high Solomon pushes it to the side and frowns in disbelief. I can read his physical appearance: annoyance, but in the fine print, he is utterly terrified at what I just accomplished. 

“Noelle. Stop.” he hisses between his clenched teeth. His grip goes to my wrist and drags me outside, hopefully finally to safety. Solomon throws me against the coarse ground and tears the unknown destruction from my greedy hands. “I shouldn’t have brought you here.” I rub the sand and pebbles off my skin and glare. Now he is actually thinking. He has a brain, surprise of the century. 

“Then you should have thought that before playing me, and ‘leading’ me here.” I spit in anger. Solomon laughs and points to the opening with both eyebrows raised and a strained grin on his lips. 

“You were supposed to find the kids, not kill them and whatever else was in there.” He stresses, I pat the bruise on my shoulder and shrug it off. Isn’t the first time, won’t be the last. Fights between us, very frequent, seriously or just playing. 

“It’s not my fault the Hive consumed them, tortured them, and made them change into---that. That’s what they do, I can’t help it!” I scream at him. His face falls from anger to confusion, Solomon holds his hands out and shakes his head.

“Hive? What in the universe is that? Something you made up while you were supposed to be looking for the kids? Huh?! Unbelievable. I thought bringing you here would help. I was wrong.” I roll my eyes and get up without speaking. No way this conversation is going to become peaceful anytime soon. So while I’m ahead, I’ll leave and not continue the pointless friction. Solomon silently watches me walk away. He crosses his arms and laughs. “And where do you think you’re going?”

“Home. Where else.”

From then on, a rift has separated us. A barrier that continues to be constructed in height and width, making it unable to climb or crossover. Mother and father have noticed this, of course, I think that’s why they sent us both away, to regain the trust we had elsewhere. And right now, in the cargo ship, separated by panicking people, with alien ships all around us ready to attack us and Earth, that’s all I want. 

The ice blue beam shoots in our direction, and it only takes seconds to pierce through the whole aircraft. Deathly silence fills the hull as the freezing air greedily sucks out all the oxygen, my eyes drift in and out of focus. I can hardly make anything out, but I can see others desperately holding their breath, then in a few seconds an eruption of red. Painfully and slowly I turn my stiff and aching head in an attempt to catch a glimpse of Solomon, dead or alive. 

Too many floating bodies..in the way… 

My body goes cold, numb, lifeless, but in the midst of it all, a wave of peace washes over me. A mysterious warmth cloaks over my figure, and darkness takes me under. 

 

I don’t know how long I’ve been here, lying in the dark, with no source of light or heat. All I can say is that it feels like days, months, maybe even years or centuries have gone by, but, I don’t know if time is essential here. No one else is around, no footsteps, no breathing, no signs of others in this abyss, or void I’m in. Maybe I’m in an incubator? Or some giant icebox? Or some sort of storage just waiting to spring forth with life. Or possibly..a hatchery? Now that’s more like it. Except, does that mean, I’m an egg? I have no idea, I just want to get out. I want to feel the sun on my skin, touch the wind with my bare fingers, smell scents pleasant or not, to run, be free, be to..alive. 

I want to wake up.

Wake. Up.

“Guardian.. Guardian? Eyes up Guardian!” a voice speaks with an electronic, yet soothing ring. I turn to see a drifting metal object in front of my face. The middle section burst into shades of baby blue as it continues. “It worked.. You’re alive!” What worked? “You don’t know how long I’ve been looking for you!” I part my dried lips to speak to the joyful creature but I’m speechless.

I’m..alive. I’m actually, awake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I made the missing kids turn into Thrall cause why not


	3. Ghost Fragment 3: /Who Was I? /I Think You Mean, Who Are You. /So Philosophical. /Why, Thank You.

“I’m a Ghost. Actually now I’m your Ghost. And you.. Well, you’ve been dead a long time. So, you’re going to see a lot of things you won’t understand.” Wait, I--I died? But, how? 

An unfriendly growl makes the kind robot anxious, it glances around taking in his surroundings, twitching frequently. 

“This is Fallen territory. We aren’t safe here,” he mumbles to himself, but mostly to me. His shell floats around as if thinking of a flawless plan. “I have to get you to the City. Hold still.” the so called ‘Ghost’ disappears in front of my eyes. Then his familiar tone comes into my ears, and almost through my conscious. “Don’t worry, I’m still with you. We need to move, fast. We won’t survive long out here in the open like this,” duh, there isn’t any cover, wait, what? “Let’s get inside the Wall.” 

My vocal cords come back with an obnoxious cough. I turn forgetting that Ghost wasn’t physically here anymore, but inside.

“Wait, how did you find me? I was..I was..” my voice is hoarse and rough as if I’ve been sick and infected for an eternity. Not as smooth and pleasing as it once was. Once was..?

“It’s okay, everything will make sense soon. Just don’t push yourself so far that you end up hurting yourself. I need to find you a weapon before the Fallen find us.” I nod my head in agreement, but he doesn’t know of my stubbornness, or strength..? My feet creak on the metal as smoke rises up from beneath creating a light fog and growing anticipation. My ears hear a faint groan of steel above as Ghost shivers in fear. 

“Quiet,” he trembles, “they’re right above us.” of course my gaze naturally finds its way upward to see a moving object or monster scurrying on the pipeline. I gulp and cautiously cross the bridge with an increasing heartbeat. He leads me up rusting stairs that I thought were going to break if too much pressure would be placed on it (meaning me). We wander up to a pitch black space, hollow and wide judging by how Fallen grunts and hisses are echoing.

Ghost appears in front of my eyes and his little spotlight shines in the dark.

“Hang tight, Fallen thrive in the dark, we don’t,” the Fallen aren’t the only ones who thrive in the dark, “we need more light, I’ll see what I can do.” he floats away and scans the building as he travels collecting data as he comes up with a solution. “Another one of these hardened military systems,” he sighs from his newly gained knowledge, “and a few centuries of entropy working against me.” a smile forms at his unattempted sarcastic humor. Physics is beautiful. 

Standing on the hardware platform my mind wanders as the lights don’t flicker on. Who was I when I was alive? Who laughs at a stupid thermal malfunction joke? Who has undying stubbornness for the truth? Who knew why out there surrounded by rusted vehicles wasn’t a good place to hide or be protected? Who was I? Who was I in the time that now has passed? 

Lights abruptly click on in the distance, I grin as Ghost was able to beat an ancient, damaged and unorganized system. But disrupting the calm blackout creates an unsettling clear vision of the truth. Electric currents buzz in the air as multiple forms scatter up and down the ventilation and tubing. A sensation fills my chest, one of fear and distress. A voice mocks in my mind.

“Run, RUN, you coward! You sense terror and unease, you want to leave, you want to leave! Coward! You made it this far, and your knees are shaking! Run you coward, RUN!”

“Here I found a rifle. Grab it!” I jolt out of that mental state and sprint to Ghost’s side. I hold the automatic in my hands and charge into the steel contraption that’s littered with enemies. They spring up from the ground, break down rotting sections of the walls, and jump from the ceiling. My fists fly as bullets pierce the Fallen Dregs and Vandals in the creaking metallic halls. As enemies fall we find ourselves traveling outside and I’ll tell you one thing, I’ve never been happier for fresh air. My chest started to feel under immense pressure, like I couldn’t breathe.

The uncomfortable and paranoid sensation of sharp claws ripping from the inside out, starting with your lungs then spreading and tearing through everything.

And a haunting rush of adrenaline. 

“This was an old Cosmodrome. There’s got to be something we can fly out of here.” Ghost speaks up. My hand unconsciously hovers over the flimsy chest plate, he comes forth and tilts to the side. “What is wrong? Is the sound of Fallen intimidating? Or did a memory suddenly appear? That’s what normally happens to others like you, the Awoken-”

“Awoken? B-but, I’m human..?” I say stopping in another long, twisting, copper-colored tunnel made up of unstable pieces. Ghost floats there with a steady glow speechless at my naive honesty. I didn’t know I changed, I mean, I didn’t change. Right? Anyways, why would there be mirrors in an abandoned space travel focused area? I mean, I’m revived from the supposed ‘dead’ by futuristic technology, so what else is there to be a surprise? I don’t know who I am now, well, I know I am a human. His body droops as a heavy sigh escapes. Ghost briefly turns to glance back at my confused figure with a face full of stress and unanswered questions. He vanishes and swiftly turns the attention back to the mission: keeping me alive. 

“I’m picking up signs of an old jumpship. Could be our ticket out of here.” His voice is forced to be positive and uplifting in a tense situation. I let out an annoyed huff of air and push that conversation out of the way. Plus defeating a giant mechanical looking bug is astoundingly relieving. So, the few minions and leader guarding the spacecraft are easy targets. 

Once cleared, I proceed to reload and Ghost swiftly starts the ship with a stuttering hum. I’m materialized inside the dusty and spiderweb decorated interior as my mind goes from spastic and fast paced to calm and unrushed, obvious polar opposites. 

“Let’s get you to the City, that’s where we need to go next.” Ghost instructs. I watch the ground shrink away, a fluttering silhouette catches my undivided attention. I lean against the glass, silver electric eyes peer up at me. Cold, distant, observant, and curious. I turn back to my “sidekick” as he flies. I start a request but, is never delivered. 

“Wait-” in mere seconds he makes a risky choice and goes full throttle. I get knocked to the ground as my auto rifle clinks against the farthest wall. I groan and climb up to the commander’s seat. “Who taught you how to fly?” Ghost laughs at my comment. He hands the controls over and perches on my shoulder. 

“Lead the way, Guardian.” His encouraging words lead me to the obvious.

“Wait, I don’t even know how to fly this thing.”


	4. Ghost Fragment 4: /Why Are There So Many People To Talk Too? /Because You Need Be Social After Being Dead. /Thanks Ghost, I Can Always Count On You.

The first time flying a ship is soothing, mostly due to the area we dashed over. Rolling, green mountains, flourishing pine forests, patches of odd rock structures, the endless amount of clouds and the warm sun peeking through them. I could fall asleep, but I can’t. My body is tense and stressed from the pressure of walking out of that situation, alive. I can’t believe I did that. I mean, logically you would want to get out of there alive and unscathed, but something in me smiled and was stirred. It wasn’t forced or pried, it was---dare I say, natural. 

Breaking through the white shroud a strong figure stands before the radiating orb. All I can feel is an embrace like I’m meant to be here. This sensation is new, even unknown to me, for who was I not to know love or acceptance? Who was I before? Who should I make myself be? 

My feet land on the solid elevated structure and Ghost appears, a little giddy with excitement.

“Welcome to the last safe City on Earth---the only place the Traveler can protect. And this,” he jumps up and down with passion, “this Tower is where the Guardians live.” I glance around seeing others fully cloaked or dressed in multiple armor types and designs. Ranging from blinding red to deepest black. A Frame waves his tech arm as a greeting and I wave back. We start a tour around the so called Tower. Questions fill my mind, anxious to hear the answers. 

“Guardians? You’ve called me that a few times, but what does it mean? A guard? A protector? What does that have to do with me? You revived me from the dead, but why? Why me? I don’t think I’m anything special.” Ghost chuckles and playfully bumps into my shoulder.

“You are special. You are a Guardian: a champion, savior, defender, advocate, shield. And honestly, your story is just starting.” I roll my eyes at his cheesy pep talk, but I do admit, it did make me feel oddly stronger and more confident in this blind trust. 

He leads me around the whole layout, from the east wing to the west, the gathering Vanguard to the Cryptarch. Names zip in my mind as I meet all those who smile at me, the new arrival. 

Lord Shaxx, the intimidating looking Crucible master, and his also intimidating Redjacks. 

Cayde-6, who is my suppose to be knowledgeable Hunter mentor but, he is obviously a jokester. 

Ikora Rey, the intelligent Warlock mentor with a stern stance but will give her wisdom to those who ask. 

Zavala, the strategic Titan mentor who shows his strength through uplifting words and honest actions.

Banshee-44, the gunsmith with an interesting choice of words that makes him sound constantly critical, sometimes rude or even monotone.

Master Rahool, the legendary Cryptarch who everyone seems to slide to once they appear here or at least everyone who transports in just glides into his presence without hesitation. 

Amanda Holliday, a spunky techy that focuses on travel if in the sky or on land with her so called Sparrows.

Then there is the helmeted figure surrounded by a mysterious aura, the Speaker who converses with the Traveler. 

Oh, and the three divisions---I mean---Factions: Dead Orbit, Future War Cult, and New Monarchy. All of them have enticing views of the world and how the future should be pursued or handled. 

By the end of the day, my legs ache from running and walking up and down the echoing halls. I let out heavy breathes as I collapse on the stairs, Ghost floats above me and shakes his shell in disapproval at my posture. 

“Oh Guardian, you are a lot to handle.” I grin and poke at him.

“Oh Ghost, you are so obnoxiously optimistic it’s deafening.” he surveys the area. Other Guardians have flown off to do missions or bounties or resting in the area stored away for them. One creeps behind them, with no intention of being frightening. 

“Well, I’ve never seen a Hunter this exhausted since Cayde-6 first started attending the Crucible.” voice booms in the night. I shriek at the sudden clap of thunder and also his towering demeanor. This “Lord” just screams terrorizing and aggressive. And he’s a Titan. So, it’s a double whammy.

“Lord..Shaxx.” I stand up in his presence since that would seem to be the proper stance right now. “I’m sorry you had to see that, it is utterly embarrassing.” the mighty warrior heartily laughs at my anxious behavior. Seems being treated highly and almost like a King is on his daily agenda, does it mind him? I don’t think so. But he is also humble, kind and encouraging to those who are feeling low or down at the moment. 

“No worries Guardian, you are not the first to lay on these stones after a long day. Though for you, you’ve just started.” Ghost nods his head and drifts over to the Crucible masters side.

“That’s what I told her just before you arrived! Or terrified her I should say.” He says, I roll my eyes at his words and cross my arms, bad choice. Excruciating pain shoots through my whole body, I hold a groan hoping to not seem any weaker than I actually am in front of an authority figure. Shaxx sees the aching and stiff board I physically am and holds out his hand just in case the affliction grows unbearable. 

“Guardian,” he rests a hand on my shoulder in concern and turns to Ghost, “lead her to her quarters, she needs to rest.” I smirk and feel slightly dizzy and loopy. My conscious sighs heavily and shakes their head at my me. I pushed myself way too far.

“You’re going to pass out, stupid.”

“You can say that again..” and what do you know. I faint.

 

“What do you mean she just fell over!? Just went limp and hit the ground? Didn’t she say anything?!” an electric voice groans and attempts not to yell. Their tone brought forth out of concern and worry than anger. Obviously, this is the first time he---they have been in this situation. 

“Cayde, she didn’t fall, Shaxx caught her before she hit the ground, thankfully.” I know that one, Ghost. An elongated exhale breaks the tension as the swish of a cloak and pacing fills the air instead. This action makes Shaxx’s shoulders strained in aggravation at the constant noise. Ghost glimpses at both uncomfortable and rigid leaders of the Tower with growing unease. A soothing presence overtakes the uncertainty.

“Gentlemen,” they all turn to see the Warlock in her astounding purple robes, “you called?” her eyes trail to Cayde before Shaxx, with a hint of unamusement. “Cayde, this better not be one of your jokes.” 

“Ikora, you don’t even know what a joke is, and this, right now,” he waves his mechanical arms in the air over my still body, “isn’t one.” the mentor glides over and scans my physical appearance. Her eyes taking in data and comparing other cases she has encountered before with other Guardians. One odd factor sticks out. 

“An Awoken, hm,” she crosses her arms and trails off into deep thought. Multiple possibilities form in her mind as she eliminates those which seem impossible. Her hands clasp behind her back and face the two other authorities. “She is going to be alright,” all three of them let out a held breath but, with a positive start could mean a negative right after it. “But, there is something I can’t figure out. She is an Awoken, a creation that was touched in the void of space. This must be hand in hand with her origins, and of course, her memories which have been ripped away from her. I believe she will wake by morning, and due to exhaustion on Earth, new surroundings, and other variables we cannot see yet.” she glances over at the Exo and tilts her head to the side in curiosity. “Cayde, this isn’t like you; to quickly aid your own. Zavala and I usually have to pick up the pieces you leave.”

“Well, I have layers, many layers,” she raises her eyebrow and sees right through him, a talent she has within the Vanguard and just everyone. Though for the first time, he was saying the honest truth. “She just got here. It wasn’t out in the battlefield or on another planet, it was here, in the Tower.” distress floods his metal features surprising the Warlock and Titan.

“Thankfully it wasn’t elsewhere, out of range for the comms, or traveling. For Guardians have fallen before but, not one so young.” Shaxx swiftly turns to Ghost and he shutters at the Crucible masters force. “Where did you find her?” he commands. Ghost briefly falls back in shock at the sudden at rash impulse and angry tone. 

Shaxx wants answers, Ikora wants the truth, Cayde just wants everyone to see he isn’t all jokes and that he can be serious. 

“I-I found her near the Cosmodrome, near the wreckage of an old cargo ship, close to the broken bridge. The ship was in multiple pieces but there were only a few there.” Ikora gazes at Cayde’s slumping shoulder and senses Shaxx’s kindling fury at this incomplete disclosure. 

“Near the Wall, interesting,” she strides towards the door to depart as both males have confused facial expressions at her action. 

“Ikora, where are you going? We didn’t find anything out about her that could make this-- situation better.” Cayde speaks up, back to his casual character. The one who is left in the dark until the last second. The last one to hear the news, good or bad. 

“At the moment, I believe we should all retire and let the situation succumb on its own. Times like this, don’t need immediate attention for they shall unfold before us.” with that nugget of wisdom she exits with a stirring importance concerning the Guardian. Would letting time take its toll be the best choice? 

Shaxx grunts and if he could put his horn back on his helmet and rip it off, he would out of pure frustration. Cayde rubs his tech finger together and peers down at me. He kneels on the tile and observes my subtle motions. Shaxx abruptly declares my boundaries without my input, obviously.

“She isn’t going to leave the Tower anytime soon, not in this condition.” Cadye slowly nods his head in agreement, though he wishes I could explore the Wilds as a Hunter should. Not cooped up. Instead, he goes with the plan Shaxx is developing. 

“We will restrict the areas she can access,” the Hunter marches to the Titan side, “I will go tell the others,” he says leaving her quarters. Shaxx silently stands there and sighs. Holding a Guardian back from their destiny is unheard of. Being part of the Vanguard they are to push them, guide them, let them grow and find their own wings, become their own legend, but...me? 

What is a bird with clipped wings in a cage that is locked?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many puns and references, oh my.


	5. Ghost Fragment 5:  /Don’t Tell the Vanguard I’m Doing This.  /Wait, What?! /Don’t Tell Them! /But- /Shush! /Stop SHUSHING ME!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little longer than normal, but thats okay, and can I say that Ikora's music/theme is wonderful and beautiful?

Waking up from passing out, unwillingly, sure makes your head throb and ears ring. I mean feels like two pieces of metal are being pressed together on me. Talk about uncomfortable, at least they aren’t on fire or anything like that, that would be the definition of miserable. Especially if they are thrown at you. 

“Guardian!” Ghost voice pops up out of the blue laced with excitement. “You’re awake!” 

“Yeah, for the second time since I’ve known you. Hope you didn’t revive me from the dead again.” he charges at me and rubs against my neck. I can’t help but mumble an awe and pet his metal exterior. “I missed you too little buddy.”

“You gave us a scare, fainting like that.” I nervously chuckle and watch the glowing light flicker. 

“Yeah, passing out in front of Lord Shaxx, most definitely not the best first impression, or the impression I wanted to give. Do you think he will let me try again?” Ghost grows then shrinks and flies towards the door in joy. 

“Lord Shaxx? Of course, he may seem intimidating and rough at first, but you soon discover how encouraging and father or brother-like he can be.” I grin as I slide on my raggy cloak, I’ll have to get a new one soon. 

“Does that mean if Guardians were ever together..do you think he would want them to pursue their love or get out a shotgun and chase them around the ‘Crucible’?” Ghost shakes his shell and beams at my returning attitude and humor. Even if it is absolutely stupid and cringe-worthy. 

“I think you should ask him about the Crimson to get that answer.” I scrunch my nose and picture everything being red, fluffy and overly romantic. But in the toughest situations people, maybe even for Guardians too, draw close to those they trust the most and something blooms between them. 

“The Crimson? Sounds cheesy,” I yawn stretching before going into the bright light. “Now, where do we go? I want to go start some missions or do a few bounties to warm up.” Ghost stops and is deathly still. “Ghost? You okay?” He falls forward almost as if his shoulders are slouching. 

“You can’t leave the Tower, Vanguard’s orders.” Disbelief runs down my face as I clench my fists. 

“What do you mean I can’t leave?!” I bite my tongue. I won’t yell at him, it’s not his fault for the position I’m in. A little voice whispers in my conscious. 

“Due to you passing out, the Vanguard believe you should rest and not leave the Tower.” I groan at this news. I want to go, I want to explore, I want to take down another enormous Fallen bug! 

“Ghost,” I wine dragging my feet on the ground, “can I go outside at least? Wander around the Tower and see the people?” Ghost perks up and nods at my request. At least there is something we can agree on.

“Of course, but I have to be with you at all times, Shaxx’s words.” I raise my eyebrow at this information, it was the Big Lord who brought forth this restriction and the whole Vanguard agreed to it. Hm, I wonder...

“You know what you have to do.” 

I dash out of the room with Ghost trailing behind me. Once out of there a warm cloak is placed on my skin as I step into the sunlight. I close my eyes and just take in a deep breath, fresh air, freedom, a vivid blue sky with drifting clouds. Peace and tranquility, that’s the sensation I get from here. But I want to run, I want to fly into danger with no second chances and challenge death to a match where only one can be the victor. 

“You know, being here isn’t too bad at all,” Ghost smiles at the great news which soon changes, “but, I want to go back to the Wall, I really want to go.”

“You are a Hunter at heart. You could probably find places without even trying.” I tilt my head to the side at his unusual comment. Or is it a compliment? Or a complaint?

“I can’t tell if that’s good or not.” 

“If you’re like Cayde, then it’s not good but, if you aren’t Ikora and Zavala will appreciate it.” I grin as we causal stroll pass a barren hanger. Amanda is crouched underneath a Sparrow with a Frame and another engineer close by. My eyes catch the dull looking ship that we traveled to the Tower in, it’s still here. I scratch my head and I snap my fingers as my mind has totally forgotten a very important detail. 

“Wait Ghost, are there any mirrors around? I want to see what I look like.” he stops and shakes nervously. 

“Are you sure you want to do that?” I nod my head in confidence as he zips away from the future escape route. I follow his floating body and we encounter an elderly lady in an interesting garb. She smiles and her wrinkles make her face illuminate with joy. 

“Hello, Guardian and Ghost, what can I help you with?” I glance at the limited space and frown, there are no mirrors, but plenty of cloth and design patterns. Ghost flies around and slowly pulls down a stray piece of dyed fabric that reveals the reason we came here. 

“She---wants to know what she looks like.” He answers honestly with a hint of sadness. The designer faces me and nods her head. Her hands clasp around the uneven piece as my true form is portrayed. I feel a lump in my throat building up threatening to take over this clever facade. 

Frigid, haunting ice blue skin with blinding azure eyes. My hand drifts up to the navy bun in disbelief, tears pick at my eyelashes and I swiftly brush them away. Ghost floats to my shoulder and listens; my heartbeat slow down. He pokes my cheek in concern at my frozen stance.

“Guardian?” he whispers.

“That’s..me?” 

If I had a choice to faint, now would be the time instead of last evening.

“I’m..a what---an Awoken? I think that is what you called me on Earth.” Ghost stiffly nods his head and floats in thick tension. Was this physical reveal this early a mistake? 

“I..I, yes I did, before finding the jumpship.” he speaks softly regretting telling me this soon about my ‘new self’. I snap my fingers as a growing familiar face pops into my head. I know they will have some answers, hopefully, they will. Or maybe their books will instead.

“I will be right back! I have to do some reading!” I yell back at them as I sprint up the stairs heading straight into Ikora Rey’s presence. Eva turns to him and gently crosses her arms in curiosity at my ‘odd’ behavior. 

“A Hunter reading? Are you sure she isn’t a Warlock?” Ghost laughs and faces the aged designer with a simulated smile. This Guardian is surrounded by mysteries, and breaking the stereotype that Warlocks only read is just one step I’m unconsciously taking. But Ghost, he has witnessed more than anyone else when it comes to my unique persona. 

“You should have seen her against the Fallen,” he says with humor and pride, “she used her fists more than the rifle, makes me wonder if she should have been a Titan instead.” Eva tilts her chin and brings forth some Glimmer. 

“I bet Warlock, Ikora would have loved her, but, who knows, maybe even the hardest of hearts can become broken.” Ghost sighs and shakes his shell at her actions. He never could understand why humans and Guardians enjoyed throwing Glimmer around so recklessly and easily. Especially a certain Exo. 

“Put the Glimmer away before Cayde hears you made a bet because he will defend his Hunters quicker than anyone else will. Even if his own scouts hate him.” 

I, on the other hand, find myself jumping down into the Vanguards lair. Zavala is scanning through the feeds while receiving constant updates from others. Cayde is simply staring at his map and fiddling with his trusty hand cannon and then there is the one I came to see. She turns at the sound of my fluttering cape.

“Why, the young Hunter is up, how are you feeling this morning?” Ikora greets, though it does feel forced. Guess the only other Hunter she is around daily is Cayde and his ‘casual’ class traits are sculpted into her memory as obnoxious, childish, rash and never ever serious.

“I need your knowledge and books on other Awoken Guardians.” Her eyes widen at my unusual request. She shifts to the left, her armor gliding in uncertainty. 

“Awoken?” she stutters in shock but easily masks her surprise. “One of the three races Guardians have come back as. Why the sudden interest?” I point to my face with both eyebrows raised. I mean come on, didn’t Zavala freak out when he supposedly ‘changed’? Or did he just pick up a gun and not care? 

“How did I become, what I became?” Ikora’s shoulders slouch with a heavy sigh. This isn’t the first time this question has come up. Grief washes over her darkened features, I hold my breath in this thick tension with an unsure outcome. Her stance straightens and pulls me over to the side where the free floating screens rest. 

“What and who you are now is who you will be for the rest of your life as a Guardian. Discovering the past isn’t as important as you think it is, but constructing your future is the core of survival.” A wise and honest answer, but not the one I was expecting, for she too is in the dark on this topic. Everyone is, supposedly. Not a lot of people have common or shared knowledge about us, persons who were graced in the void of space. 

“I know, the duty of a Guardian is to protect others who cannot protect themselves and face the coming Darkness. But, how am I to move on and grow when I don’t know who I am?” her eyes study my transparent honesty. There comes a gentle shift in the Warlock’s heart.

“I believe you should focus on what is ahead of you, then attempting to recover what is now lost. Maybe it is for the best.” Ikora feels the weight being pushed on my shoulders. Her hand rises up and a purple glow envelops four torn and tattered books. “This is all I have, remnants of the days I ran free in the Wilds recording data of all the life around me. You may find what you’re looking for, you could discover truths you haven’t accepted or even encountered in this life,” they float into my hands and relief washes over me, “I hope these help, or will spark more questions.” 

“Thank you,” I whisper and head out to find Ghost. Ikora watches me leave, a brief smile on her lips. Cayde’s Ghost nudges his metal head and he turns to see Ikora Rey with an actual, real, and genuine grin. He holds the shocked stance for too long and she notices. 

“Cayde,” she speaks with that demanding tone.

“Yes, Ikora?” he replies without stuttering, trying not to blow his cover, also waiting for the beginning to an unpleasant conversation. 

“Treat her well, she is a Hunter you better not forget.” his blue jaw drops at the sudden twist, there was no negative reaction, just a true statement and not one that’s so dreary and down, for once. The Hunter cannot create a comeback from her wise words, not even a joke. Meanwhile, Zavala has thoroughly observed his fireteams interactions with this new arrival and speaks. 

“Ikora, Cayde, get Lord Shaxx, we must discuss a matter that could change our future.”

I wander back to the Hanger and climb up on top of the Future War Cult building. With a decently silent place, I begin to read Ikora’s works, or, matter of fact, her memories as a younger Guardian. Her adventures bring joy to my heart and form a desire to see what she has encountered before joining the Vanguard. For leaving once you created a name for yourself is an odd turn to take, but this journey of self-discovery and pure isolation sure brought new light to her character. You could say that this inanimate object is winking at me, for it is just sitting there in the corner of my eye teasing me. 

The old and broken jumpship. 

The gears in my mind slowly started to generate a plan, one that could succeed marvelously or disastrously fail and I probably won’t ever be able to leave the Tower. Am I willing to test it out? Oh, yeah.

“From now on, this Guardian shall be able to-” all the leaders look up to see a dustier and oil covered Amanda Holliday than normal. Her face is twisted in annoyance and slight pain. Zavala speaks as she is attempting to catch her breath. “Amanda, what is wrong?”

“One of your Guardians tried to fly away and instead crashed the whole Hangar.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess whats back! It's Iron Banner week! See you Guardians out there!


	6. Ghost Fragment 6: /You Know What Ghost? /What Guardian? /If I Ever Catch Cayde In This State Again- /-Don’t You Dare- /-I Might Join Him /Oh. I Thought You Would Record Him. /Hey, I Have Respect For The Guy.

I cough from the smoke and unpleasant scent: burning, metal and whatever else that ship was made out of. Within a few painful steps, I drop on to the solid ground with a heavy grunt. My eyes burn, I can’t open them, too much is going on. Voices overlap and mix together, sounds and smells, my senses are going into a chaotic overdrive. 

“Amanda!”

“Sir?”

“Get those who work with you out here, we must contain this fire.”

“But-”

“-NOW!”

“What have you done…”

“This isn’t good, Shaxx, we need back up.”

“On my way. Ikora, Redjacks and other free personal come to the Hanger immediately.”

“Well, this will require a drink, if the bar still stands.”

Flashes of vivid senses fill my mind. Multiple raised voices ringing. Body jolting around in an uncontrollable spasm. Heat rising swiftly that sweat just evaporates. Chest becoming compressed from the lack of clean air. I can’t breathe. Then silence.

In all the ash, smog and thick haze two blue lights stare down at me. His electronic features display disappointment with a shaking head but his words startle are the complete opposite, almost sounding..proud? Cayde sighs and helps me to my limp legs, I latch onto his padded shoulder piece with a lung-wrenching cough. 

“Well kid, I don’t know how you did it, but, you need to tell me about it.”

After that brilliant plan, I knew life in the Tower, with the Vanguard, was going to be one heck of a ride. 

I wake up to the gentle gliding of Ghost as he mumbles and grunts to himself. He tends to do that frequently. I rub my aching eyes, my back screams in pain but I push it to the side as unimportant at the moment. His white glow sees the slow body in motion and jumps in excitement. 

“Guardian!” his shrill voice pierces my ears causing a small throb to form in my mind. 

“Ghost,” I whisper, “not so loud..” he shrinks back and does a quick vital scan. 

“Oh, I’m sorry, but honestly, you need to seriously take care of yourself and not dive into dangerous situations head first.” I grin, though it’s more from grimace in unsettling agony.

“But I want to master the swan dive.” Ghost rolls his electronic eye in unapproval at my dull and unneeded humor. I rub my fingers against one another hoping to avoid the growing tension and the consequences I’m going to face the three head leaders. My legs shift around and I find myself walking out the door with Ghost silently following behind. 

The soft halo of the moon gives me a soothing sensation in a troubled area. I receive glares and whispers from those around me, Guardian or not, even the Frames are antsy and more secretive than normal. My escalating fame of attempting to escape have made me from ‘zero to most hated and not really a hero’ in seconds. Ghost observes this unusual behavior and softly pokes my cheek to regain my focus. If there’s one thing he has learned about Guardian me is: silence is never good. 

“Cayde said he wanted to talk to you once you were up, guess the time is now.”

“Yeah but it’s late a night, where would the Hunter Vanguard be at this hour? Sitting in a tree like a hawk protecting the Tower? Or running around poking the ground like a chicken?” If Ghost could grin or smile I’m sure he would be now. Or at least I hope he would.

“Well, if my memory serves me right, this certain Exo has a habit of visiting an area in the faint hours of the night. Even if the Vanguard tries to restrict him, he still finds a way.” A certain place that the Vanguard tried to forbid him from going? What happened there that caused that restriction? 

“Can you show me?” Ghost looks around and glances down.

“Well, the place was in the Hanger.” I bite my cheek and feel the tension building, again.

“Right. So, then, no meeting.” Ghost shakes his shell and turns to his side. 

“That’s not completely, true. I do remember seeing him wander down there, guess the cleanup crew is done.” 

“Yeah, cleaning up my mess,” I huff in aggravation. I shouldn’t have listened, I shouldn’t have fed on that idea that it could somehow work or even help me. I shouldn’t go along with that voice, the one that never fails to get me in trouble. The dark clouds over my head create a thick fog that I don’t see an ever so cheery Vanguard in a glee state.

“Guardian!” the once bent over Exo is now jello like with his mechanical figure. His structure gets thrown down, but I catch him before he fully collides with the ground. I wrap my arm around his shoulder, just in case one of his legs decides to malfunction. “I’m suuuurprised you made it.” though he is constructed and built, the rancid smell still stains his interior parts. 

“Cayde, he’s-”

“Yep,” Ghost pops in and I roll my eyes at this extremely responsible leader. Now I know why Ikora watches me closely and observes my motions and reactions to certain events. She could possibly even read my thoughts or predict the multiple choices I have. 

“I’m what? I’m not not not what you think I am.” I am utterly amused by his predicament. 

“Which means you are.” he limply holds up his fingers and realizes his mistake, you can’t say ‘not’ three times in one sentences and hope it comes out positive. Cayde lets out a heavy sigh as I drape him across the torn couch. His beaming eyes fall down and he fiddles with his empty shot glass like a child being entertained by the smallest of objects. 

“You know, Zavaluhhhh, he doesn’t reeeally like what you did to the Hanger, I don’t either, because they are short on staff and stock now but, that’s beside the point,” he attempts to lean back and act so-called ‘cool’ and ‘unaffected’ but the tower of glasses he has built tells another tale. “HE LIKES, you, but that kind of pushhhhed his buttons, and he isn’t even an Exo. I mean, I don’t like my buttons pushed either but he, oh, boy, you have to stay clear of him or he willlll destroy you.” 

“Thanks, I will take that as a warning.” But with all classes, you never want to make them angry or infuriated or you certainly will pay. A Frame comes up to me with a vivid green liquid on a tray. The color in itself seems tempting to try and comes with a sensation I have felt before: something peering at you, in the dark. He bows in politeness and offers it, I refuse and Cayde reaches over to take it. I whack his hand and he whines, yes, whines like the little tech puppy he is. “No more for you, you’ve had enough.” 

“But I want more.” If someone ever asks you if a sixth revamp Exo can give a pouty lip like a young kid, say yes, without hesitation. 

“You have enough, too many actually since you made a tower out of them, all 21 put to good use creating an exquisite crystal castle.” The Frame backs away and returns to his bar. I, on the other hand, have to hold up Cayde so he doesn't slouch and fall over. I receive the silent treatment for not giving him what he wanted and apparently needed. My fingers start to tap forming a constant rhythm that drills into his metal head. 

“Could you stop.” I raise an eyebrow and cross my legs, waiting for him to remember why he wanted to see me. If he can conjure such thoughts in this mindset. 

“Could you tell me why you wanted to talk to me? And why you were the one that picked me out for the rubble and not an actual worker?” Cayde’s gaze dashes away and he stops messing with his easily breakable toys. The tone suddenly goes serious. Might I even say, sober?

“You want to talk?” 

“You have something to tell me?” He sighs, sits up without any aid and his arms draped over his chest in defense. 

“The only way to fly out of here is to do what is asked of you. What it is, who it's with, I don't know, but they will test you, how? No idea. But be careful with your words and choices. When the time comes you will be watched under many eyes.” 

And you know what the Hunter Vanguard does next? He passes out, on the couch. I groan and rest my head on the table. I won't ever ask for clarity when Cayde’s in a drunk state again, all I get is riddles, I never knew he would act like Ikora, better than Zavala I guess? I swing the lax Hunter over my shoulder and go straight to the Zavala.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drunk Cayde, cause why not? And if you haven't noticed I'm doing a little chapter for almost all the characters, just to see how she interacts with each one.


	7. Ghost Fragment 7: /Well, You Are Famous Now, How Does It Feel? /Like I’m Being Shot At With Not So “Friendly” Fire. /Then You Should Join The Crucible. /Yeah, I’ll Join In Something That Is Placed Over A Literal Fire. /Not That---Oh, Why Do I Even Try?

With a casual slide, I cross my arms in front of the Crucible master, who is currently monitoring matches. He suddenly jumps up from the desk and slams his fists in frustration. A developing crater-like shape ever so slowly denting the metal furniture. With a heavy sigh, his shoulders fall in defeat, I tilt my head to see the results. The one team almost won but the other finally got their act together and stole it away from them in broad daylight. Now that is utterly a catastrophe. 

“Well, that can ruin anyone's day. I mean, just by a few points too.” Shaxx briefly turns his head in my direction. I can sense the heat just radiating off of his body in annoyance at my actions that everyone now knows about. What I exactly wanted. 

“You disobeyed the Vanguard, you tried to leave when we restricted you-” well if this is what he honestly wants to talk about. 

“But why?! I've lingered here for a week and it's just torture! I want to go out, I want to do something then just waltz around and talk to beings.” And not to mention the interesting conversations or mumbles I heard from a certain Exo who had a few too many drinks. 

Lord Shaxx is silent. He stands up and begins to walk around deep in thought. 

“One so young with energy to fight, just to be torn apart on the battlefield. To many others like you have fallen.” I feel an itch form, one of subtle exasperation. I want to go, and all they are doing is holding me back. He comes to my side and all I can feel is punie but, not for long. 

“Let me go, do I need to prove myself to you? Do I honestly need to do that in order to get some recognition and the right to go out?” His head rises at my tone, he is the dominant one in this conversation, it is not the other way around. Lord Shaxx squares his shoulders and I'm pretty sure he is glaring down at me through his helmet. 

“Guardian, you need not to prove yourself-” my own fuse is about to blow, for the tension and unanswered questions aren't really helping. Not to mention he was the one to give the order first. 

“Then what can I do?!” I hiss with my clenched fist; nails digging into my gloves and gradually creating holes. Cheap arm pieces. 

“Have patience, they will tell you when you can return to the Wilds and act upon your own instincts,” I grunt and stomp away, this isn't the conversation I wanted to have. He sighs and watches my retreating figure slowly fade. Ikora glides into his presence and raises an eyebrow at his odd behavior. 

“For a Hunter, she has a burning spirit that cannot be damped by this restriction. I feel we should let her go soon, for her sake and our sakes.” She crosses her arms and peers up at the still master. “Amanda is furious about the damage, the Frames and others have basically completed cleaning up the mess. Maybe releasing her is the best choice, or, possibly entering a Crucible match?” Shaxx scoffs at the idea. 

“If she is this active just in the Tower then I feel bad for whoever is against her.” Ikora gives a knowing look, that's what she wanted him to say. He grunts in defeat, he walked right into that one.

“I’ll see what I can do.”

Ghost dances around my head as I sit on the ledge in an angered daze. What have I done in the last few days? Collected small amounts of glimmer for better gear, talked to a lot of people, caught Cayde in a drunk state, broke the jumpship, and the space around it, and read the books Ikora gave to me over five times.

“You know, maybe this is for the best?” Ghost speaks up, I groan and lay down on the solid ground with one leg dangling. 

“The best? Sure. I'm itching to do something. Standing still is not what I want to do.” Other Guardians appear and disappear with tales and even destroyed personal records when it comes to the number of kills or collecting materials. My hand reaches back and releases the navy blue bun. I close my eyes and let the surprisingly gentle breeze drift between my dark locks. 

“Guardian-” I don’t even recognize the unique voice compared to the metallic one I’m used to hearing. 

“What Ghost?” I hear the steady breathing and realize my mistake. That’s not Ghost. I slowly open my eye to see the currently not so friendly horn and bright orange and white armor. All my smart comments evaporate and I speak honestly, more like dumbly. “You’re most definitely not Ghost.” Lord Shaxx shakes his head in disbelief. 

“I’m glad you can tell the difference, it’s an improvement.” I open my mouth and stand up with my hands on my hips. Though I am a head or two shorter than him I hold eye contact, not going to give up this time. This whole ‘I need to give a better impression’ is going downhill fast. Along with all the respect he had toward me, or anyone in the Vanguard. With an exhale I lower my defensive stance.

“What do you want to tell me?” I reply, calmly, which terrifies me more than him. 

“Due to your, rash and unexpected actions, Ikora suggested that you should visit the Crucible. For a change of scenery and to put that fire elsewhere than in an escape route.” a grin is shown as I try to hide it but he tilts his head in knowing its there. 

“The Crucible? Sounds boring,” he becomes rigid at my blunt statement. 

“The Crucible is a test, to teach you how to survive out in the Wilds by going against others like you,” he shifts around and I see a blue figure on their knees with a pleading face. Cayde? Then the Exo’s slurred word makes sense, this is what he was talking about. Lord Shaxx must have seen the dark spark in my eye for he becomes stiff at the sudden change in the atmosphere. 

“Alright, I accept this challenge.”

That is how I got into this mess of flying bullets and different grenade types that I haven’t even discovered yet. Not to mention, of course Lord Shaxx chose a field that is still in the City, Bannerfall to be specific. They aren’t going to let go of me, just yet. I take cover behind storage boxes near the blooming red tree, that has some significant reason behind it, I forget what though. Six on six, three Titans, two Warlocks and me, the only Hunter against I don’t even know. I can’t shake off the possible fact he did this on purpose, or they did this on purpose. 

The whole lower floor gathers around the screens, all of them are there: the whole Vanguard, Shaxx and even some of his Redjacks. They watch intensely as they wait for me to make a move, or make myself look like a fool. I don’t know which one it will be. 

“Do you think she knows?” Cayde pokes the silence with an innocent question though he is the one who pushed me to do this, and prove myself. Zavala turns to the Exo with a straight face. 

“If she does, she is ready to go.” Ikora raises an eyebrow at the Titan’s words, concerned.

“Zavala, are you sure that is wise?” the Awoken leader grins and lightly nods his head. 

“Of course, it seems that she is more capable than what we can even imagine.” no one notices Lord Shaxx abruptly stand up but, they all hear this booming voice that shakes the foundation they are on.

“THIS ISN'T A FIGHT! IT’S A MASSACRE!”

Yeah, isn’t it surprising what a Guardian can do when they know someone is watching. I fling an arc grenade into the midst of the enemy which are all grouped together, bad choice. Dealing similar amounts of damage to everyone in the horde I crawl out from my spot and pick them off, one by one. I swiftly reload and slide away, and take first place just like that.

Zavala turns to the other Titan and nods his head. 

“She is free.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cause too many times that has happened in actual Crucible matches, the other team winning at the last minute or blowing through half the team cause they are bunched together.
> 
> And....
> 
> The first expansion: The Dark Below shall begin...


	8. Ghost Fragment 8: /Why Did You Accept That Name? /It Just Seemed Right I Guess. /Not Because Of- /GHOST! /Right. No Spoilers. /Hey! This Is When I Come In!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we are starting the Dark Below expansion.

I lean against the solid wall as I listen (well more like eavesdrop) to the Vanguard’s discussion, for it is about my release. There comes a sudden shift in the darkness, I raise my fist to find three emerald eyes peering down at me. Something in my chest rumbles and is shaken, or should I say stirred. A faint ember becoming rekindled. The rough face covering and rolling black ink glides down her cheeks, as would seem tears, but they are not her own. 

“Aeluin,” the pale figure faintly whispers. 

“What?” I almost fall back in freight but my body dares not to move. 

“That is your name, blue. A blue lake, river or stream. A source of life and nourishment, but with all natural substance they can be contaminated, tampered, drained, and left like bones in a shallow grave. One with no story to tell, just how it ended, death.” a hand slaps my shoulder in good intentions but I, in my creeped out state, let out a shrill scream. I whack whoever it was in the jaw. Cayde grunts and shakes it off while muttering a few unpleasant words. 

“If you were a Titan I think you might have dislocated a piece, I’m glad you aren’t.” he sees the haunting shadow and connects the dots also I’m pretty sure my face is as pale as hers but mine is from panicking. “Oh Eris, come to join the party?” Did she just? I thought she hissed at him. 

“I have no time for those, when what is below is awakening and coming into the light.” Cayde nods his head and introduces me to the new influence. 

“New Hunter, this is-”

“Aeluin, my name is Aeluin, like she said.” he continues on with or without liking the name. He didn’t show any bias or approval or disapproval, that’s a good sign, right? 

“Aeluin, this is Eris Morn, our creepy, Hive friend who likes rocks and Eris Morn this is Aeluin, the newest Guardian to step in the Tower, and almost cause it to burn down too.” I elbow him and he grins. Eris rolls her three eyes, this she already knows. 

“Yes, and also the Hunter to take on Lord Shaxx’s challenge and beat it, a remarkable feat if I may congratulate you.” She may seem obviously eerie, disturbing (and disturbed), and sinister, but there is a Guardian underneath. What’s left of one. “Now, I must retire, the night is long and shall continue to be.” she vanishes before our eyes and Cayde lets out a held breath. 

“Was she always like that?” He jumps right in with his wisecracks and slick words. 

“Creepy and had three eyes? Nope.” I raise an eyebrow at his sarcastic and witty answer. He knows that isn’t what I meant. “Alright, alright, no, she wasn’t. She was a proud and extremely stealthy Hunter, her fireteam was incredible, they all had their weird quirks and strange obsessions, but, they always got the job done.” 

“She had a fireteam?” A lingering glare pierces my conscious, someone is watching, someone is listening, and it’s not about their release. Cayde sits down on the stairs and pats the spot next to him. I take the invite and he tells tales.

“As any fireteam should be, they are formed on trust and determination, her’s were the ones who didn’t mind getting their hands dirty, they were the ones going off on weird theories, Hive runes and whatever information they could dig up.” he sighs, a heavy weight is placed on his shoulder as the memories come back. “Toland, Vell, Sai, Omar, Eriana-3 and herself. A peculiar team, but a good one, they started out strong though everyone told them not to pursue it, now, she is the only one left. A shadow, a silhouette of who she use to be.” 

“I never knew you could be so poetic,” I joke to lighten the dampening mood. He in return does a clumsy bow and we both hear Zavala call him back. Cayde sighs, he clearly isn’t one for meetings. 

“Just another one of my hidden talents.” I beam at his undying humor as he retreats back to the elongated table where his Fireteam is waiting for him. I climb up the stairs and head toward my quarters when a chill literally makes me freeze and not move. 

“You, you hear them too?” Eris whispers. I close my eyes as rows and rows of pointed teeth and glowing eyes pierce my conscious with a devilish grin. I clasp my hands around my head and shake. Block it out, block it out. All the invisible weight forces me to the ground, I shudder not being able to revolt against it. It’s too strong.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” she glares down at me and kneels, the scent of death, rot and condensation penetrate my nose. My attempt not to gag or dry heave is holding, for the smell of a rotting corpse isn’t pleasant, even when it’s an enemy, even when its a deadly rival or lifelong nemesis. 

“There are nightmares rising from the shadows, and they hunger for our dying hope. Mind the cracks and crevices of the Moon. There is an army in their shadows.” 

Eris’ words stick with me through the whole night, sleep never came for with that glowing orb hanging in sky taunts me. Her warning makes my curiosity grow, dangerously. What is lurking beneath the Moon? What can terrify and destroy almost a whole Fireteam of Guardians and leave one tainted by the impurities of the Hive? With a grunt, I wrench myself out of bed and lean over the steel rail. Guess other Guardians are wiped out from what they have accomplished in the last few days or weeks before I was found. The only accomplishment I’ve had was not being banished or thrown out for wrecking the Hanger, and also beating a challenge but, that’s minimal, petite, unnoticeable. A groan passes my lips as the light sound of pacing catches my attention. I peer over the edge to see flashes of gold and black. 

“Can’t sleep either?” I accidentally make this Guardian jump in the air. Their dazzling golden eyes gaze into mine, lavished in annoyance. I receive an icy cold shoulder and a harsh reply. 

“Why do you care.” Wow, someones Mr. Grumpy tonight. 

“Just making casual conversation, or at least trying too, sorry.” his arms cross in displeasure. I clearly disturbed his train of thought or some nightly ritual before he sleeps. Hm, let’s see; long majestic robes and an unsteady aura. Warlock. Human Warlock. “Well, since you are being rude, I will let you be. Goodnight.” 

“Yeah, leave me alone, pesky and obnoxious Hunter. You never do follow orders or rules, you just have to go do your own thing and mess everything up.” That I can’t deny. But I’m just going to push him a little farther. I know I shouldn’t but his character is quite captivating. 

“You got that right sir, always going out of bounds so the rest of the Fireteam stays alive, instead you only lose one, then all at once.” 

“As if you would ever risk your life for someone else's.” he hisses. With his quick wit and forked tongue, I’m surprised he isn’t a Hunter. His prejudice and attitude is unsettling, too overpowering. He has no room to accept or even think there could be another way. Clearly, he is stuck in a box and has no intention about getting out of it. 

“Have you seen me in the Crucible? You probably haven’t, but, I literally dive in front of people and take bullets for them so those who are hurt can go recover, safely.” he scoffs and rolls his eyes at my honest words. A sleek golden Ghost floats to his side and is about to speak, I am awarded a glare that communes-without words-leave. And that is what I do. But me being me, I glide back toward the ledge and listen. Yeah, yeah I know, very rude but I’m easily drawn to dangerous situations and people so why not?

“You know doing this mission isn’t smart. You already lost friends, are you sure you want to put yourself at that risk Nash? Never being able to see the light again?” his shoulders fall as a heavy sigh fills the air. Well, Mr. Crabby, isn’t so misunderstood now. With that loss, I wouldn’t want to be involved with anything at all. 

“If I die, I’m fine with it...at least I won’t have to be alone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaaassss Eris Morn and the Moon, one of my favorite places to go, besides Venus and the Dreadnaught. And a new character, yes.


	9. Ghost Fragment 9: /Why Did You Do That? /Do What? /Save Me?

The faint bags under my eyes portray the sleepless night I had, the Human Warlock (Tash, Rash, Bash, Cash? No, Nash), the Moon, Eris Morn and her warning about the Hive. Who can sleep or even dream with that in their mind, too much to handle. Ghost appears bright and awake for whatever lies ahead. His metal limbs stretch out, I give him a brisk wave for energy is something I don’t have. 

“Good morning Guardian, are you ready to go?” I give him a thumbs up. He shakes his shell as I pull myself together and magically get out of bed. The hardest task I will ever have to do. We both stroll down to Eris’ quarters and take instructions. Destroy Crota’s Hive generals? Knights? Wizards? Sounds easy enough. 

It’s a hop and skip from Earth to the Moon, and I’ll be honest, headshots are unbelievably satisfying especially with bosses. Like man, they just fall away and crumble beneath your bullets and you get this sudden surge of power. The very thought of dominating all you can do, if you have everything you need right by your side. Not being alone, but being complete in a puzzle you never knew you were apart of. 

“Ghost, why did the Hive want to infect the Moon first?” he shrugs his metal exterior, hesitant for he himself doesn’t have a solid answer to this open-ended question. 

“I think that-” Eris’ voice breaks the comms, interrupting us but for a good reason. 

“Ask me? Yes. You could say that the Hive have infected the Moon as a trial. The building of his army in the dark depths, gradually conquering planets and other forms of life, a god who tests his strength on the feeble minions then claw’s his way up to leaders.” I raise an eyebrow to this news. The Moon’s ground beneath my feet is disturbing, comforting. As if; I should be here.

“So, this Crota, he is dead right?”

“No, he is not. His soul still lingers, flickering out between the Void and endless darkness. The Hive preserve those of old in the form of crystals, summoning them when required. Crota, he hides in the dark below: the monster of Luna.” We arrive at the planetary station, Fallen Dregs and Vandals prowl around, easy targets. A low moan floats in the air, Ghost turns to find where it came from. His shell buzzes in the opposite direction I’m currently running towards. But what he says makes my blood run cold.

“Guardian down!” 

Lying down on the ground with his Ghost hovering over him is the Warlock from last night. I toss my gun behind my back and I shake his shoulders viciously. After a few minutes of pure panic, a grunt escapes his lips. I smash the floor with my fist in relief, probably snapping a bone but I don’t feel it. His yellow eyes are glazed over in pain and regret.

“You really need to stop barging in my life.” I internally want to slap some sense into him, but after what I heard I think he has been through enough.

“Then you need to stop putting your life in danger.” He scowls in confusion at my words. Admitting what he attempted isn’t part of his plan. Death, on purpose. Guardian or not makes no difference in my eyes. 

“I don’t need your help or enthusiasm.” he swiftly pushes me back then almost winds back where he was. I loop my arm around Nash and carry him out of the station. Through the groans and mumbles, we march. He also tried to pursue me too just drop him off, but, when it comes to bribery and other ways of persuasion I don’t fall for it. 

“Where were you going anyways?” Nash asks out of the blue. I glance over to see his dark features hanging low. He has no intention to look at me directly. Guess it’s shame that’s holding him back. 

“Just following what Eris told me, to find a temple of some sort. Crota’s to be more specific. It's somewhere near here, I have to find it.” Not just for this quest but for myself too, why do I sense relief and warmth on a cold and dead moon that is littered with enemies. 

“The Temple of Crota? Can I come with you?” I scoff at his ridiculous request and he pouts. 

“No way, I'm putting you on my ship to heal and let your Ghost fix you up. What you did-” I stop as a gentle rumble fills the air that swiftly turns violent. My legs become unsteady, I look up to see my jumpship just a few yards away. I can make it. I hope. “Nevermind what I was about to say, but I need you to trust me, can you do that?” Nash’s face pales as trust is the last word he wanted to hear from a complete stranger. 

“I..I guess?” My heart beats faster and faster. I don’t know if this is going to work. But, I have to try.

“Good cause, I have no idea what is about to happen to the Moon.” 

“Wait-what!” I toss him over my shoulder as he squirms around. I yell back a threat to knock him out if he doesn’t stay still, that creates silence but not for long. I take a quick glance back, my feet begin to ache if it was my own weight I would be fine. Stupid Warlocks and their extremely fancy and severely heavy armor. The ground beneath us commences to crack and disintegrate into the lime green gas below. I have to hurry. My strides get longer and more frequent as the destination is getting closer. Everything is okay. Everything will be okay. Now all I have to do is get the timing right, and he will be safe. 

“Nash’s Ghost, get out and get ready to put him on my ship!” 

“Don’t tell my Ghost what to do!” 

“You son of---I’m trying to save your life here!” I yell back at him, Nash crosses his arms as he clearly doesn’t like other Guardians telling his Ghost what to do or himself in a matter of fact. Such a child. A haunting presence sneaks under my skin and pricks me with icy nails. 

“You aren’t going to make it,” I grunt as the weight becomes unbearable, my knees will give out any second if I’m not careful. But, I’m a Hunter, I don’t know what being careful is or when to give up even when death is the only outcome.

“I know..” I breathe in utter distress. I lock onto the old rusting spacecraft, a bead of sweat runs down my face. I’m not going to make it. 

“You know what?” I grin and close one eye (though he might think I was winking at him) in torment. I can’t hold on much longer. I wonder if he can tell that? Or does he still see me as a self-centered, distracted, unfocused Hunter? Does his prejudice still stand in this moment?

“I know you’ll be safe.” with all the energy I have left I throw this ungrateful Nash, the Human Warlock close enough to my ship that his Ghost brings him in. My knees give out as the Moon’s surface breaks beneath, and I descend into the deep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *dramatic music build-up*


	10. Ghost Fragment 10: /You Are Such An Idiot, I Hope You Know That. /Oh, I Know. I Think That Would Be The Title Of My Biography. /Nah, “Eveningtide” Is Better. /Thanks “The First Light”. /Don’t Call Me That.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: a lot of POV change

A friendly blue light hovers around my head as my back is unbelievably sore. I hiss in discomfort, I must have broken or damaged something at the least. Ghost shines his light, we are in a maze of tunnels, miles below the pale white crust. He exhales, his shell hanging low. I gentle poke him and he doesn’t even look at me. This sudden change in the atmosphere makes me worry.

“Ghost?” I strain. He floats over to my shoulder and sits on it. 

“I can only heal you a little bit, the Darkness is thick down here in the Hive’s territory. So, if you were to die, you..” my mind finishes the rest of his phrase. If I die down here, I am forever dead. Well, not the best way to go, but there are probably others that are worse. 

“Ghost, it will be okay. I will protect you, don’t worry.” 

“But, who will protect you?” he wheezes, I need to get him out of here and fast. 

“Don’t bother about that, I’ll be fine.” he glances over as he knows what is between the lines. I bite my lip as I limpy cling to the icky and holey wall. “Could you scan the tunnels and possibly find a way out?”

“I’ll try too,” he mumbles. Ghost weakly gets up, I place my hand under him for leverage. His metal exterior shakes and he drops into my palm from exhaustion. “There are too many ways. It’s like a labyrinth, a catacomb to be more exact. Where we are right now, we can’t go up, we..have to go down.” Not the answer I wanted to hear, but it is an answer nonetheless. Not a good one, but it’s a start. 

“Then down it is. Tell me where to go.”

***

Meanwhile on the surface, Nash is banging the glass windows in anguish, his Ghost attempts to comfort him but it isn’t going the best. 

“Nash, calm down. She will be alright.” beads of sweat forms at his brow. He glares at his companion with disbelief. His fist clenches together and he grinds his teeth. Watching the Moon devour another Guardian pushed him over the edge. Being the survivor always isn’t the best outcome, why can’t anyone understand that.

“No, she isn’t! How can you say that?! She literally threw her life away to save mine! That isn’t okay at all! I’m, I’m not..I wasn’t worth saving.” his Ghost sighs, a Guardian in this state is one of the worst situations ever. They turn and fly up to the front of the ship, maybe this could help, or make it worse. 

“This is a distress call from the Moon near the Lunar Observatory, sending our current coordinates. We have a Guardian lost in the crevasses of the Moon. No contact has been established with her, there has been radio silence for hours. An earthquake suddenly seized the land and took her under, leaving me and my Guardian unharmed. She, she saved us. If anyone can hear this, please send back up.” Nash’s shoulders tremor, as he is holding back tears. Sure, a Warlock is a Warlock, one to be looked up to in wisdom and counseling, but him? Death seemed to linger around every turn, ripping everything away, slowly or suddenly. Death doesn’t discriminate, and it never will. 

His Ghost flies back to his side hoping the news would make him feel better. 

“I sent out a distress call on the Vanguard channel, hopefully they will reply soon.”

“Yeah,” he sniffs, “hopefully..” Nash wraps his arms around his knees as his back is pressed against the cold, steel wall. No comfort is going to be found here. Not for him. There never is. 

***

“Ghost, isn’t that the fifth Knight we have passed? The amount of Hive guards have increased considerably. Why do I have a feeling this is a trap.” Ghost electronically laughs as his blue Light spazzes. Out of the two of us, he is taking all the damage. The Darkness is draining him, and by going farther down into the Moon is making it worse. I have to hurry. 

“You said you wanted to master the “Swan Dive”,” a faint smile appears on my lips, the tension almost vanishes. 

“You’re right, I guess this is the only way how too.” his shell darkens, and his comforting optimistic light...

“Guardian.. Something’s wrong..” 

Gone.

Silence bounces off the hollow chambers of the everlasting night I’m in. I pull my ragged hood up and stick him against my neck, though he is cold and unresponsive I convince myself I will make it out. I will. A nagging whisper follows me like a shadow.

“All Light must be devoured so Darkness can reclaim the universe.”

I smirk and hold up my auto rifle, though short on bullets (but ammo is ammo and I will use it), and a dulling knife at my hip I won’t be so easy to take down. Even when I’m on my own. I won’t bow down to him. Never. I’m a Hunter, I tame the Night, I do not fear it. 

“Then come and get me.”

***

Cayde sighs as the reports from other Guardians come back, Zavala and Ikora have decided not to include him with this meeting, so they gave him other jobs to keep him out of trouble. 

“Venus, Mars, Moon, Earth, other places out there in the universe, these are so boring,” he complains. He is about to put the screen down when an alert catches his eyes. He taps it and lets the recording play. The strict and stressed tone of a Guardians Ghost gets his attention. 

“A distress call? Guardian lost to the Moon? Near the Lunar Conservatory?” he pushes his current map away and finds the one he needs. His fingers run around and accidentally hits his Ghost waking it from its nap. 

“Cayde what are you doing?” he notices the dismay in the leader’s expression. Its bad. 

“We got a distress call recently, and that’s not good, we need to take action.” his Ghost jumps at the news. 

“But you cannot leave the Tower! Vanguard regulations!” Cayde groans and slides his hand cannon into it’s holster. His level of clear thoughts slowly vanishing 

“Damn the regulations! If it’s a Hunter, and I feel like its a specific one, then I need to handle this.” he speeds out of the room and goes straight to Lord Shaxx. The Crucible Master glances at the Hunter and senses unease. 

“Cayde, you normally don’t come to me-”

“That’s because Big Guy I need your help.” the Titan crosses his arms and is intrigued by the terror on Cayde’s metal features. The ruthless and daring Hunter, Cayde-6 is scared and also asking for assistance? 

“I’m listening..” 

***

I hold back heavy breathes as I weakly press myself against the stalagmite. Now I know how Ghost was feeling, he was being choked by the Darkness. My footing is incredibly clumsy and I'm surprised I haven't been noticed yet, but luck is on my side, I assume? I faintly catch a glimpse of Wizards and Knights conversing near the next door I’m suppose to travel through. Great. Just what I need at the moment, a Hive barrier.

“Ghost what I'm about to do is really, really stupid and idiotic but it has a chance of working. There are three Knights and four Wizards, decently close together, it could be the changing of the guards or some information is getting shared. I don't know. But I do know that I can act, even if it's rashly. But that's what I'm good at. So, here it goes..” I tuck and roll to the next hiding spot, their heads turn in my direction. I close my eyes and attempt to visualize where they are. Two Knights slowly dash up and grunt, the coast seems to be clear. I slide my hand out a little more, the Wizards are still at the same spot. I open my eyes and let out a hot breath. I launch myself out of hiding and make my presence known. 

“Hello boys,” I grimace. They roar and blindly charge with their swords held up high. “I didn't think you would be that straightforward, but it works for me.” I crouch, aim and fire. 

***

“Did anyone respond?!” Nash screams at his Ghost. They shake their shell in disappointment. He, on the other hand, stands up and pulls out his hand cannon.

“Fine. If the Vanguard won't respond then I will.” He marches toward the door but an almost inaudible scratch brings him back to reality. A recognizable voice fills the air. 

“Guardian and Ghost, I, Lord Shaxx and his Redjacks are heading to your coordinates. We will be there soon, hold your position.” His Ghost exhales in relief at this news. Help is coming and it's the reliable calvary. 

“Thank goodness,” Nash punches the siding and grunts in aggravation. Not the reaction his Ghost was hoping for. 

“Of course they are coming now, right when I'm about to leave.” Ghost floats toward him and hopes to encourage him. 

“Nash-”

“No, I don't want to hear it. I am a bad omen, I don't know why she saved me. It would be better if it was me in the chasm then her. I don't even know her name..” The gun becomes heavy in his hand, he reluctantly lets it go. His Ghost slides it away in fear of it being used negatively again. As a distraction, he answers Cayde’s response. 

“Thank you Cayde-6 for replying, and Lord Shaxx, we still have no contact with the missing female Guardian, we hope she is alright, for in Hive territory anything can happen. Especially to someone who wields the Light..” electric static occupies the waves but it still reaches the Vanguard Hunter. 

“Well, if it’s a certain Guardian, I think she will be, she refuses to give up and I don’t think death is on her mind at all. Actually, she would probably look at the reaper himself, in the eye, and challenge him to a duel. Reckless, and never settles for less.” 

***

I’m wiped out and severely fatigued, I don’t even bother where I’m laying down in a pool of dark Hive goo. I honestly don’t want to know what it truly is, could be a part of some ritual they were preparing for. 

“That fight lasted for what felt like hours Ghost, I’m just glad I won.” I stifle a laugh, trying to make the situation lighter. With no warning, a vibration pervades the cavern walls followed by a low, heavy howl. I groan as that noise brings no comfort here. “An Ogre, that’s what they were protecting. The mangled, deformed beast that has to mercy and no sense of remorse. Great, just what I need.” I leisurely rise up from the dead, again, and glide along the maze of enclosed graves. 

“I have to make it out alive, that’s all I have to do. Easy enough.”

Miles, upon miles I trudge, over bridges and down turning staircases crafted from the Moon’s natural substance, delicate and terrifying at the same time. Atypical and unnerving green lights point me in the direction I think I want to go, though I don’t want too. Groans and eerie voices echo throughout the underpass creating an unsteady presence, but in the Hive realm, you must expect that. My mind plays out the whole situation that got me into this, I wonder if I could have avoided it? Nah, probably not, but this is one heck of a horrifying adventure and its great. Wouldn’t exchange it for the world. Even though it might include my death. 

“Ghost, this just came to me, am I going to end up like Eris? I mean, she was lost on the Moon too, will I become dark, grungy and Hive-ified? Will I get a third eye? I don’t know if I would like that. I think Cayde would start calling me “Three-Eyes” instead of “Four-Eyes” and I don’t even have glasses. But that’s another thing to worry about, or distract me. I’m just not looking forward to this Ogre, I mean, there are worse things in the world but getting blasted by a purple eye isn’t pleasant either.” I sigh and peer up at an engraved door littered with Hive runes. I wonder if Eris could read or translate them? I rustle the still, stale air as death itself creeps over my shoulder, waiting, waiting to strike me down. I grab the first for support and haul myself to my feet. With heavy breaths, a warm glow begins to fill the chamber. The rune, it’s---singing? I lean against it and observe. The Hive’s wretched tongue spills into my heart. The noise is addicting, intoxicating and I eagerly pay attention. 

“Listen—  
Death is the last part of living  
and life is learning to die  
The song is the same as the singing  
The last truth commands me  
to eat all the light in the sky  
I will go on forever. I will understand.”

The next verse speaks, deeper and darker.

“She plies her blades upon the fabric of space,  
cuts the seams,  
pulls apart the cloth,  
leaves worlds in tatters.” 

A familiar phantom aura returns and gently sets her hand on my shoulder. My eyes roll back and I unconscious recite the last line.

“We have hidden our deaths in each other, so that we will never be alone.” 

Then it comes, falling.

***

“Over here!” Cayde signals the Frames to a carved out ledge, the corpse of an Orge fills the background. The roughly immobile flutter of my cloak gets his attention, for no one else would notice a minor motion or detail. A Hunter notices the shadows, how they move and shift from one form to another. Warlock have their knowledge of books, Titan have their ferocious power, Hunters, they have stealth and wisdom of the concealed truth, they know weakness and pain. A frequent companion in the Wilds. Or in this case, the Hive catacombs and other infected areas. 

Cayde kneels down to my limp structure and picks me up. He turns to the stiff Titan with relief. 

“Shaxx, I don't know how you did it, but thank you.” The Lord holds up his hand.

“No need for my thanks, I just found an odd homing beacon and locked on to it. And I’m sure you would have done the same.” They both converse and board their ship. I am put on a flimsy but comfortable mattress, Cayde stays by my side as Shaxx flies us back to the Tower. My Ghosts light flickers on and gradually moves around. 

“You are one massive mess, Aeluin. A true Hunter at heart.” Zavala screeches on the radio as Lord Shaxx handles the Awoken’s temper. For no one has a temper quite like his. “You just added another reason why you shouldn't go outside of the Tower but, that isn't going to stop you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH THE DRAMA AND TENSION


	11. Ghost Fragment 11: /Hey, Do You Like Cards Or Chess? /Cayde? What Are You Doing? /Just Hacking. It Keeps Me Out Of Trouble. /What Brought This Up? /Eris. /A Good Game Of Chess Is Nice. I Know How You Can Get With Cards. /Why Is Everyone Saying That?

“I still think she shouldn’t go. The fact that she is lived without her Ghost is unbelievable, a remarkable feat, but, a risk like this shouldn’t be taken lightly.” Ikora states with her arms folded in subtle irritation. Zavala glares at Cayde who would rather not look at anyone one of the two in the face at the moment. Like a child standing in front of a broken lamp and the parents are asking who did it. They know what he did (literally and metaphorically), and they aren’t too happy about it. Zavala straightens up and continues the conversation.

“I know this Guardian has a lot to offer, but her methods and techniques could use a little, attention. Lord Shaxx has done his part by introducing the Crucible and she dominates the field as we all can tell. Cayde, you have softly mentored her, you probably should be more present on the comms when and if she does any missions or quests in the future. Ikora, what do you suggest on in this situation?” Cayde groans as his time to speak is completely overlooked. 

“In the past Hunters are known to be reckless and unpredictable, this one especially, but, I have confidence in this Guardian. Yes, her procedure and thought process should be changed, I agree with that. But at the same time, neither a Warlock, Titan or Hunter has learned from being confined. Am I saying it is the right option? I’m left in the dark, I cannot see her future, it is unsure.” Eris silently interrupts in the discussion, the Fireteam turns to her. 

“Her future is and will always be unsure Ikora. That I know for certain. While on the Moon she discovered a catacomb, a sacred Hive area that was heavily guarded. This was not a mistake. In the constant war with the Hive, she is a major piece on the board. Though the King is powerful, he can only move slowly. Though the Queen holds nature itself in her hand, she is the highest stake. Though the Bishop is sly and secretive, his mindset is only in one direction. The Knight, she can balance the dark and light and create mass destruction.” 

“She is talking about chess right?” Cayde clears up. Ikora looks over and him and he leans against his map. His question answered in her blank expression. “What? I play cards, not chess, though some face cards are similar, they aren’t the same strategy game.” 

“I think you mean cheating instead of strategy Cayde, I know how you play.” Ikora comments, the Hunter holds his hands up in defense. Obviously hurt. 

“Hey, I play fair and square, it’s not my fault I always have a good hand. Lucks on my side.” he gestures to his Ghost and he just shakes his shell in disbelief. 

Zavala mentally lists the pros and cons of letting an incautious Guardian loose. The reward is high and profitably but, the instability is a thorn in their side. There is a chance that I wouldn’t come back. The prime example: the Moon, and honestly, I don’t know how they would handle another Guardian’s death on their shoulders. Cayde pokes at Eris’ rock and she hisses at his curiosity and a phrase ‘I just want to see it’ echoes in his ears. Ikora stares at the screens with an intimidating and vague expression, she is deep in thought. The green Hive infected rock floats in the air as Cayde desperately jumps to reach it, failing each time. 

“I think she should go, if she is this important against our enemies; then we should act on our best interests and keep her safe.” Zavala nods his head in agreement as Cayde celebrates his victory (not getting Eris’ rock though). 

“Well, this calls for a celebration, for returning to the Wilds is always a good thing.” Ikora withholds a heavy sigh at his excitement for trouble. He is a beaming child that just got handed an endless rocket launcher. Probably the Gjallarhorn. 

“As long as she doesn’t get stuck again,” Cayde chuckles and slyly grins. For a pattern has formed and shall continue to go around and around.

“Oh, she will, don’t worry.”

“That’s what I’m afraid off…”

I, on the other hand, am receiving the silent treatment from Nash with his face turned away from my eyes. I slightly move closer, this time not creating friction or being rude to him but out of concern. 

“Nash, I know you can hear me, and I know you probably hate me, or despise me because ‘all Hunters are the same, stupid and reckless’ but I did what I had too. Even if you didn’t like it. I know you didn’t want to be saved, I can tell,” I throw my knife in the grass as a distraction, for I don’t know what he will do afterward. “It’s just, if you ever want help, or want to join me on a patrol or mission then you can join. The invitation is always available, it’s up to you.” I angrily thrust my knife into its holder and swiftly leave him. I know, I know its a bad choice especially with how he has reacted to being left by himself before. Just because I’m out of his view doesn’t mean he is out of mine. 

I slide behind a wall and closely observe him. He stays still, like a statue. His Ghost softly floats around him, encouraging him to (hopefully) listen and accept my offer. With his stern, stone-like features he abruptly stands and stomps away. I sigh and think about what I have done. 

Was it the right thing to do? 

“Shaxx, hey,” I groan in despair. If Nash was ever to recreate a fireteam that he trusted I just crushed his dreams and hopes. I know not all Guardians are like me, but, he has a tough shell to break. The Lord turns to my side as I just sit at his feet. He leisurely follows my motions and joins me, sensing my dramatic change in attitude. 

“Guardian, what's wrong?” I shrug my shoulders in honesty, but I know what is wrong indeed. 

“I feel like I don't belong here Shaxx,” I speak, I dare not look up at him, even though I can't see his gaze I can tell it’s one of deep worry. 

“Now why do you say that?” He crosses his arms and sits up straight while I slouch unprofessionally. The weight I carry, it's overbearing. Or maybe, I’m just imagining it?

“It's-it's just I'm new and I don't know what I'm doing, and I think the others can tell that. When I went down in the Moon,” silence takes over my unfinished statement, “I was terrified. I..I felt like I should be there, why? I don't know. But it's horrific. Among the Hive and their dark sorcery and secrecy, I felt warmth.” His helmet gently tilts to the side, listening always has been on if his strengths, just not when they’re ridiculous orders from a certain Titan. 

“Aeluin, do you remember defeating an Ogre while on the Moon?” I scrunch my face. Me? Destroying an ugly Hive creation that was formed for torture? I would have recalled that fight. 

“No, I remember hearing one before I came to a door the Hive locked with their glowing Runes. I leaned on one for support and then, there was---singing?” Lord Shaxx slightly tenses, luckily for his thick armor no one around could tell.

“Singing?”

“Yeah, or an incantation? I don't remember the words, or what it was about,” I swiftly glance up to see him peering over towards the Vanguard table, “is..is that bad?” My nails are piercing my skin beneath my gloves, I seriously need to get better armor. He notices this fidgety habit, his chest heaves in unease. 

“If the Hive Witches were attempting to conjure a beast, then it's understandable that you don't remember what it was. But you swear you don't remember defeating an Ogre?” I briefly nod my head and dare not bringing up the fact that I did understand what they said, I just can't recall exactly what. 

“I don’t, I wouldn’t have been able to defeat it anyway. My bullets were low to none, my knife would be a butter knife against that hard skin since it was so dull.” Ghost pops out from the safety of my hood. A smile forms, I’m glad he’s back. I didn’t like the silence, it seemed like he was actually gone. 

“Lord Shaxx, the Hive themselves are surrounded in mystery and disturbing rituals. Do you think,” his shell falls and gradually picks himself up again, “do you think they could have done something to her?” 

“Something meaning what Ghost?” Shaxx crosses his arms, this is getting personal. The stakes are raised, my life could have been touched by the Hive’s greedy and unsparing claws.

“There is a major timeframe that is blank, untouched, when she found the Runes to when you and Cayde arrived, and that odd homing beacon. It’s unsettling how much is left in the dark.” Wait.

“There was a beacon?” Shaxx lowers his head in response. “What was it? What did it say? Did it look like anything?” 

“Yes, I picked it up. It started out as an array of scratching noises on the comms, then to the roar of the beast we found slain not too long after we arrived to find you.” I sense there is more to this tale, but if he isn’t going to bring it to the light then I guess he must have a good reason. Shaxx lays a hand on my shoulder in comfort and understanding. “Do not push yourself more than you can go, I know I say encouraging words in the Crucible but this is Guardian to Guardian, Aeluin. Be careful. We only know a limited amount about our enemies, and the Hive gods are one of the most feared here. Please, keep your light safe.” 

“Yes, sir,” 

I perch out on a high ledge and study the city below, everyone is so small, almost unnoticeable to the human eye. I pull the tie on my hair and let the wind blow through, I close my eyes in peace but gruesome visions fill my conscious. A haunting laugh echoes, names are repeated in a maddening loop; Anuk, Halak, Anuk, Halak, then the singing, always singing. Pain suddenly erupts in my temple as if someone or something is trying to escape. I force my eyes open, sweat covers my features and I take heavy breaths. I grit my teeth in aggravation. Someone is messing with my head. And I want it to stop. Eris appears by my side, her sudden arrival doesn’t affect me for I could sense her growing presence. 

“You hear them too. You cannot deny it. The more you resist, the stronger he gets, that is how his game works. Diminish the fierce, the one most likely to fight back in the coming war and leave the weak to dwindle under the sword.” her words are knives cutting me apart piece by piece. I’ve seen those who he holds as powerful, I don’t know why I’m near the top. Call it moxy or arrogance or spunk but I’m not about to let this being control me anymore. 

“He can play his game, and I can play mine. I think I might have been pretty good at chess in my previous life, and if this is what he wants to do then I accept the challenge.” 

Though he is many moves ahead in advance on the board I am not familiar with, I will take this one step at a time and destroy him. 

“I’m going back to the Moon.” 

Lord Shaxx turns to his screens and hovers over the beacon he heard. He hesitates, unsure if he can stomach the sound of a Hive manipulated Guardian. Shaxx breaks the silence, comm static floods the room, my tainted and twisted voice strains. Is it a warning? Is it a threat? Or is it the humanity or mortality I faced in that moment?

“As a Guardian, you master your fear. You have to...I'm afraid again. These things feel old, here. Like I belong. But… Like you're the aliens. Like you're prey.” distress fills my tone a sign that makes this seem like a warning to the Vanguard and other Guardians. Then the caring nature vanishes and is replaced to one of hate and revenge. “The ground upon which you walk shall burn. You shall burn.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double chapter post cause I am going to be away for nine days and won't have any contact at all *cries* but I'll make it, hopefully


	12. Ghost Fragment 12: /You Think Returning To The Moon Is A Good Idea? /I Think Destroying A Hive God Is A Better One. /But By Yourself? /You Coming With Me? /Nope.

“Are you sure this was a good idea?” Ghost points out as wave after wave of Hive storm out of the temple. I grin and swiftly reload behind a rock. Coming to the Moon after a close call with death? Oh, yeah, a great idea, I mean, it’s absolutely flawless. Nothing is wrong with this. It’s logical.

“What a silly question, of course, this is a good idea. I mean, defeating Sardon, defending Rasputin then running into that Wizard named Omnigul in the Warmind Vault with that creepy music. Oh, this is a magnificent idea.” Ghost gives me a disapproving glare, my confidence and sarcasm are running dangerously high. 

“Don’t get sarcastic with me.” I click my tongue at his response and peek out from the stone structure. He sighs, knowing this uncalled for humor is just out of nerves and subtle anxiety. Losing someone or something ever isn’t on my list of things to do. “On your right, two Knights than a huddle of Thrall ahead.”

“Thanks, Ghost,” I crawl and clear them out with ease. I toss the empty mag to the side and am about to dash inside when a presence stops me. It’s faint, stealthy, whoever they are obviously don’t want to be noticed. Out of my visor, I catch a dark shadow with wanting steel blue eyes. Their head tilts upward then dematerialize into the haunting night.

“Aeluin, are you ready?” I examine all of my weapons before our grand entrance. Auto rifle, check. Sniper, check. Machine gun, check. Everything is in order.

“Of course, just know that we are being watched, friend or foe, I do not know.” Ghost blinks at my words, being watched isn’t the best feeling for Guardian or Ghost but, who knows what this mysterious stranger will bring in the future.

“Nice rhyming,” he compliments. 

“Thank you, it was unintentional.”

“Like a lot of other things you do.” Ghost mumbles. I beam and give him a sly wink.

“Aw, why thank you, again.” 

Down I go, once more into the Hive infected ground. I scan the area with cautious eyes, worm husks hang down in the air, ragged, dark ebony walls close in like a hand around someone’s neck and lastly the sinister aura that openly greets me. The stale wind lets the scent of death and decay lingers and circulates as a taunt forcing me to reminisce my time in their catacombs. Eris guides me, weaving in and out of Crota’s growing army. 

Cold, nothing but icy cold and a fearless sensation thrives here soaked in no remorse. Do Hive gods truly know death? Or has their life been drawn out so much that their concern or even thought of their final breath has been dismissed as a tall tale? Is it out of dismay that they choose to continue on, or the lack of? When the very power of life and death is in their control do they simply push to the side the potential of it being taken away? Does this relate to Guardians too? Without the Light, what would we be? What does the Hive (or any enemy) have to live up to? Please their gods through loyalty, pain, torture, and sacrifice but, is that truly all? Is there a difference? 

A voice, dark, daunting, and one of intimidation makes its presence known. Eris trembles through the comms, I can imagine flashes of faces of her previous Fireteam running through her memory. 

“I know that sound. Hurry!”

I am bombarded, but with good instincts and a friend by my side I effortlessly take them down, one by one. Dashing around the well-crafted space I absorb this fluctuating atmosphere, an elevating awareness heightens. His Soul. Crota’s Soul. He grins, his plan is unveiling. 

“The ritual has begun!” 

“Hey Eris, quick question,” I butt in on her overly dramatic and less than one sentence phrases. Though I do admit, she does make him seem to be quite terrifying, even in his condensed form. “Has anyone ever destroyed a crystal before? Or a Hive god in general?”

“Defeat a god or a crystal? Never.” I shrug my shoulders and continue to venture through the eerie and unsettling region of mood dampening green and soft, creamy orange light with echoing footsteps. Not the answer I wanted, but it was to be expected. I mean, if six couldn’t destroy him then what are the chances one can? I’ll give you a huge hint, it’s really, really, really small. Or not even possible. 

“Thanks,” I turn to see a hoard of cursed Thrall coming my way, slowly but surely. Their explosions fill the World’s Grave, Ghost faces me with confusion and a drooping shell. 

“Why did you ask that? Out of all the things in the world?” I peer over at him as a beloved Shrieker rapidly fires its void attack at us. The purple glow illuminates my features, my eyes are to the brim with an undying fire. Blue may be known as a calming or depressing color, but not mine. Some even say they ‘look into people’s soul’.

“Honestly, I just wanted to know if I had a chance,” I plow through the minions of Darkness bullet by bullet, room by room. I will take all the time I need to devour this Prince and make sure he is gone, this time for good. For her sake. For everyone. 

“Then why did you ask? I could have told you that.”

“I didn’t want statistics, I wanted a straight up answer. And who else to go to than someone who has faced this monstrosity before?” Eris scoffs as a Hunter herself she knows the limited or limitless knowledge between us is majorly important. You can’t tell us too much or we will do everything on our own but you have to tell us enough so we won’t be distracted by the minor details surrounding the main event. 

“I see you, your every move, Guardian. Crota has many Eyes. Every god does. Including me.”

“Hey Ghost, remind me to ask Eris how many Hive gods there are.” He tilts to the side at my unusual request. Other Guardians Ghost’s remind them to eat food, drink water, stay healthy, complete bounties, to be careful and actually get sleep, they are comparable to a loving parent or a close mentor. But no, I want to know lore and fantasy. I’m the nerd and geek crashed into one with a stressed out caregiver who worries too much. 

“Another open-ended question?”

“Guess I’m just that curious, I mean after reading what Ikora did and experienced how can I not ask questions and want to know the unknown?” he nods his head in agreement as Knights and Wizards surround the emerald crystal. I let a silent breath pass by, I kick my legs into gear and I charge. The first Knight sees me, he stands up accepting the challenge and roars. I quickly flick a grenade into the middle and watch the sword baring group split up. I may seem to be cornered, but if there is one person or thing you don’t want in a trap, it’s me.

“Are you ready?” I peer down the sights and have his three eyes right in the center. 

“Oh, yeah, of course. Trouble always comes my way, it’s only natural.” his cry shakes the skeleton, I continue jumping and ducking under for cover. Picking them all off. I put my hand around their deadly blade before it disintegrates and storms the last one. That whispering comes back, as I’m at a standstill. He pushes down with all his might and I groan. (Compared to Nash this is almost as bad. Please don’t tell him I said that.)

“This could just be the beginning. He's not their only god.”

“No matter how many of you there are, I will pick you off one by one. That I promise you.” I hiss, for a faint second the Knight’s features fall to real and genuine fear. This surprises me, but in his moment of distraction, and my advantage, I revolt and slash him down to the ground. In a rewarding victory, I match to the next competition. The weapon dissipates out of my palm and I move onto the Wizards. The ground trembles, I close my eyes as I wait to fall back down into the pit. No, come around, come around. You aren’t there, you’re here. You are instead with a giant, green whispering stone with eyes that are watching you. Much better than falling to your death? Am I right? I’m right. 

“Eyes up, Guardian!” Ghost panics. The four remaining Hive summon low tires, Thralls and, Acolytes, I groan in annoyance.

“Oh come on, let me just get the Wizards,” I complain. Ghost rolls his eye with an electric grin. I charge behind the enlarged bone structure and pull out my sniper. Steady breathes pass by my lips, her head is in my direct view. My finger slowly wraps around the trigger. Her scream fills the cavern and the other sisters panic. They dash around scanning the darkened sector, once one of them is still I take another shot. I sit against the ground and reload, this is why I reload when I have the chance and not when it’s empty. Weird analogy I know, but it makes sense to me. I mean it’s a personal preference, but would you rather defeat an enemy with half a mag or a full mag? Food for thought. The remaining Wakers angrily search for revenge, as I casually whistle and reload everything. 

“I cannot die…”

“I’ll give you points for attempting to be a scary big guy, but you are in a rock and I know that through time even the hardest diamond can be destroyed.” 

“You too shall perish…” I step out from cover and tear down the last Wizards. Crota lets out a war cry and I gladly challenge him. 

“But you’ll go first!” With a flick of my wrist, I rest the machine gun against my hip and let the enemies come to me. They fall in waves, almost as fast as they came. I ever so slowly reload, one perk I don’t like about heavy weapons and huge magazines. But the damage they deal does make it up in the end. In a matter of moments and of dodging brightly colored flaming orbs his touch and reminisce on this planet vanishes. The Prince is dead. Crota’s reign is finished. A Hive god is diminished. The crystal shatters like glass in the chamber and I rejoice. One voice has been silenced. 

The tumbling of a rock brings me back to my senses. I’m still on the Moon and the Hive are leaderless but they will still cause trouble. I swing my hip to see the black and golden robes and the Warlock’s hands held high in the air. 

“I’m sorry! I thought you needed help but I just watched you defeat Crota without any assistance. So, I guess you don’t need me.” Nash mumbles. I let out a sigh and walk up to that intelligent idiot. I gently place my hand on his shoulder, his eyes fall down in shame at his previous actions. 

“Hey,” he glances up in hope that I wouldn’t hold a grudge like he did, “next time join me ahead of time then at the last moment.” 

“I really couldn’t join you, it took me forever just to get down here,” I smirk and poke at his elegant attire. 

“It’s your armor that’s holding you back,”

“Hey, what are you trying to imply? That I’m slow and fat?”

“No that’s not---ugh, idiot.” 

Our Ghost shakes their shells in disbelief, mentally agreeing that we should never go on a mission or quest together because the only ones that will be ‘dead’ will be us. They let us bicker on without interruption in the Chamber of the Night, or now to be known as Crota’s Grave. 

Cayde on the other end of the line contently sighs and goofily smiles. Ikora sees the Exo’s expression and is surprised, he was never fond of watching others do work but this is obviously an exception. She blinks over and sees the two Guardians still arguing in the middle of multiple dead Hive corpses. They haven't moved for minutes. 

“A Hunter and a Warlock getting along? Quite a feat.” 

“Yeah,” Cayde closes the feed, “but they won’t make it.” his eyes fall into distress. 

“What do you mean?” Ikora asks, now undoubtedly curious to what is running through Cayde’s head. For if this is consuming his time it must be drastically important. What could he have picked up on between these two and how they interact?

“They just aren’t compatible.” the Warlock’s eyes widen. She lets out a heavy sigh and gently rubs her temples in annoyance. So much for wanting a deeper philosophical conversation between Guardian types, comparisons and possibly a stronger Fireteam. 

“Cayde, are you playing as a matchmaker?”

“Yeah, you guys keep me all cooped up here all day long! So, I snitched these magazines off of a stand and started to read about different options of Guardians and who they would be good with ‘on the battlefield’. But anyways, there are four sections you can choose from with each class: attraction, fighting style, hobbies and if you prefer a Hunter, Titan or Warlock---hey, hey, hey! No! Ikora! That was my entertainment! You didn’t need to throw it into the Void!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because Cayde and a popular magazine lover test sounds like a possibly cannon to me


	13. Ghost Fragment 13: /Why Didn’t You Tell Me? /What Else Was I Supposed To Do? /Maybe Tell Me? /And If You Knew Would It Have Changed Anything? /Yeah, I Would Have Stopped You.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so as a side note near the end of the chapter she is mentally talking to a Hive god so yeah, just letting you know.

“Why do you even bother going in the Crucible when what you have done is good enough?” Nash speaks up as I’m picking out bounties. I shrug my shoulder and remain silent. No one has said thank you, gave me a smile of recognition or even noticed what I’ve done. Eris was right. No one knows the foe I defeated, the Moon I saved, a war I subsided. No one knows. I briskly swipe all of the quests to my side without taking a careful look at the descriptions. His eyes watch my motion: careless, loose, unnaturally stiff. Nash bashfully glances down at his boots, unsure if it’s right to say more. His irregular breathes get on my nerves. Those where you take a breath about to speak then suddenly stop. 

“Whatever you’re thinking about don’t say it,” I bluntly state. A faint blush falls on his cheeks in embarrassment. He mumbles an apology and I brush it off, don’t let the small imperfections of life get under your skin. Nash departs with his heart racing and heat radiating off of his heavy armor. I gently jog down the stone stairs and become surrounded by the ominous green fog. Eris’ gaze meets mine and she contently slithers over. 

“You come with questions that need answers?” I sit before her and she kneels down. The mysterious rock floats around us as a Ghost would, but I hope that lump of stone doesn't have a conscious or is Hive-ified that it has someone from the past in there. But with Eris Morn, anything is possible. 

“Tell me about the Hive gods.” a chilling grin slides onto her face making her three eyes light up even more. A gentle breeze circulates between us, I think I’m meant to be here. The timing feels right, the setting is perfected. This was pre-planned by someone else’s crafty hands. Fate and Destiny rarely meet, but with control manipulation is easy and a carefree job. 

“Only if Toland was here, he would tell you everything he knew. I still hold on to his journal but that shall calm the storm so much. I will pass on the knowledge he possessed, listen closely..” 

***

Nash casually converses with his Ghost as the sun falls behind the distant, snow-covered mountains. He stands up from his bed and picks a volume off of his shelf. His long, black robes drifting against the ground. A sudden knock on his door frightens him, the book jumps out of his hands. 

“Who is it?” Nash says, his voice quivering with uncertainty. Who or just what would someone want this late? Doesn't anyone sleep around here? 

“It's,” I sigh and clench my fist fighting away tears, “it's, oh, never mind. Sorry to bother you.” It takes a while for him to recall the mumbles voice but, in the end, he does. I roughly remove the dampness around my eyes and sniff away the ache. 

“Ally?” He dashes to the door and swiftly opens it to see my slouching figure retreating. “All-Aeluin! Wait! What's wrong?” I stop. I can't tell him. Why did I even go to him? He wouldn't believe me. I don't even know why he would care. I'm just a reckless Hunter who doesn't know their limit. An unbearable weight is pushing me down and the pain forces me to do what I do best: create a distraction from the truth. 

“I-it's nothing, just making sure you're okay. I've got to admit something. Since the moon, I've been keeping a close eye on you. I know you don't like being watched but, I want you to live. I want you to experience life.” You're just avoiding what you really want to say and what you learned from Eris. “Yeah, I want you to be happy. So, if not being on a Fireteam with me is what fixes this, then it's okay. It's up to you.” His golden eyes observe my sudden confession. There is truth behind this, but there is also something off with my actions. 

“That's what you really came down to say?” I nod my head and dig my nails into the leather palm behind his back.

“Yeah, I can tell you don't like me too much. I mean, a Warlock and Hunter actually getting along? Seems impossible, so, what-”

“We need a Titan.” I scrunch my eyebrows. I stand still, lost by his words. We what?

“What did you just say?” Dumbfounded by how his conscious works. I'm trying to save his sanity and he just blurts out another possibility? Not how I thought this was going to go. 

“We need a Titan in our Fireteam. I know this contradicting your plan, but, I think we can make it work. I mean, I think you're the one that doesn't like me,” he says crossing his arms with a sly grin. I straighten up and throw away the weight that was pushing me down. 

“I was starting to wonder when you would notice, not as stupid as you look Warlock. You still hold potential,” Nash’s grin widens as I start to walk away. “I'll have the fliers out tomorrow. Wanted: experienced or inexperienced Titan who can take sarcasm and not get offended.”

“Sounds great to me Ally.” He lets the nickname slip and I smirk at his red cheeks. “I-I-I mean, I meant Aeluin, sorry.” 

“I'm sure you did Fire-Boy,” I wink at Nash and he makes a beeline into his room. “He sure is easy to embarrass, maybe I'll add that to the flier. Leader: Hunter: stupid, reckless but gets the job done. Follower: Warlock: easy to embarrass and isn't the best in the Crucible. Yeah, that works.”

“Distractions, distractions, how can you tell reality from fiction, my dear? Are you alive or are you dreaming?” I scoff at this gods poetic expression. 

“And which one are you? May I know your name?” 

“Names hold power Aeluin, daughter of those caressed by the stars of space. If you want to know my name, then explore. There is a place, far off in the system untouched by our claws, but the Darkness harnesses all, enemies you haven’t met lurk there. Venus, oh, beautiful Venus. The planet of life, knowledge, vivid greenery, flowing acidic waves and crumbling rock figures of natural formation or those carve by hands. The Ishtar Academy, the Collective. But, beware the wolves, they are fierce, they bite back, they viciously attack those who enter their territory, expect no mercy or remorse.”

“For a terrifying Hive god you sure know how to string your words together. Do you by any chance sing?” a haunting and creepy laugh echoes in my mind. I feel no horror or fear like others would. Acceptance? Love? Understanding?

“You are quite amusing, why did they choose you? You seem, peculiar.”

“Ah, sly, cunning, like a snake who dove too deep into the abyss.” the names begin to fall into place. They shift in my conscious and observe my nightly ritual. I gradually remove the worn armor and lay it out on the black chair. Their eyes stalk my motions in curiosity. The god reaches out and softly traces my figure in admiration. They whisper words I cannot understand, they aren’t alone, there are others with them.

“You are bright, and deadly intelligent, no wonder they chose you. One with powerful thoughts and an aggressive spirit. They did a good job, I'm impressed. The previous ones failed, you are promising.” 

“Glad to hear that,” I grin as I climb into bed. Ghost floats over to my side and glances around in a tired daze. I guess the Crucible wore him out too. 

“What did Nash say? Did you tell him?” I roll my eyes and shake my head. 

“If I were to tell him,” the vision of two sets of Witches replay’s in my mind. Ones cloaked in rugged, blood red gowns with voices that can raise or rest the dead. “I think he wouldn’t believe me.” 

“You lied to him?” he says in disbelief. 

“No, no, I just---diverted the conversation, no harm done in that.” Ghost sighs and rests upon the stand next to me. His bright eye watches me in displeasure at my choice. “You don’t have to glare at me, I know I made the wrong choice. I’m...I’m sorry I know I can trust him but, I can’t.” Eris’ words of warning ring in my ear. One I know I must follow to keep Nash safe, not myself, but him. 

“If what you speak is true, then the outcome is worse than you can ever imagine. You must not get attached to anyone, even those who you deem as dear. They will only make it harder for you. The ritual has already begun.”


	14. Ghost Fragment 14: /I Hope You Know That- /Yeah, I Know, Ikora Used To Like Me. /Well, You Did- /I KNOW NASH! /I Would Be Too, I Don’t Blame Her. /Thanks...

My knees shake, anxious about the silence between Cayde and I. His attention has been turned away and focused on the Vanguard, which is out of the norm for him. Something must have happened to need all three of them to be consumed by this mysterious event. Lord Shaxx by now has memorized my strategy's in the Crucible, no matter how bizarre or insane they are. Nash has distracted himself with the multiple types of flowers around the Tower, why, I have absolutely no idea. Shaxx glances around as my still figure lingers in his vision. 

“Guardian, you’ve been there for hours, are the bounties and additional challenges I give not enough?” I sigh and stand up, aggravated at myself and at Cayde for keeping me in the dark. He never does, even with strict meetings that no one else should know about.

“It’s enough, but, what is the Vanguard doing? I mean, yeah they normally let others flow in and out to receive gifts and rewards but, now they almost have shut us out. I just want to know why. Cayde never can keep a secret.” Shaxx nods his head in understanding at my frustration. He sits down next to me on the once familiar steps, now a strange and unknown. I groan and lean against his shoulder, he tenses at the unannounced contact. I pick at my tearing armor in restlessness, the chips and peeling paint becoming irritable. Once Shaxx relaxes and I automatically sit up realizing what I just did. “Sorry, I shouldn’t have-”

“Aeluin,” he roughly speaks, I shut up and listen to his words, “it’s okay.” he pats his armor and I rest my head on it again. Who knew this assumed to be scratchy fluff would be comfortable and soothing. Minutes fly by, the quiet caresses me to a brief nap that turns out to be half the day. Stress does tire you out, more than you think it would. But with time, as always, a progression is made. 

Metal clashes against the ground, echoing through the halls as Cayde sprints out of the room. He sees us and tilts his head to the side. 

“How long has she been here?” Shaxx doesn’t respond from not wanting to wake me and also resisting to crush the Exo Hunter. Cayde notices the stance and clicks his steel jaw. He’s normally the one there, not Shaxx. “She’s mad at me isn’t she?”

“A little. You’ve left her in the dark, for a long time. In these few days after Crota, she has cleared all possible patrols and bounties and participated in the Crucible so much that she could easily beat you in a match.” Cayde looks at the Crucible Master in disbelief. No one can beat a Wildcard. Shaxx shakes his head and gently wakes me up. “Cayde’s here.”

“Finally, geez.” I yawn and rub the back of my neck. I groggily stand up and poke the Exo’s chest. “You, sir, have left me hanging for more than a week, and I don’t like that.”

“I know, I know, but what we are dealing with right now is hard to explain. I would tell you but Ikora said she would get rid of my loot and stuff I have stored in the Vault.” I slap my forehead at the threat the Warlock placed upon him. That’s one way of keeping him quiet. 

“Can you just tell me a little, teeny-tiny, part of it?” I beg. He rests his hand on his hips and slyly grins. There we go, that’s the Hunter I know. 

“I guess I can,” I eagerly lean in and wait for the news, “it’s dealing with a message we got from outside the system.” wait, there is life beyond? How can there be? Life cannot stand the deep space. Unless...

“Outside the system?” I mutter. A shadow cloaks our figures. Both Zavala and Ikora stand there with arms crossed in growing anger. I give a small wave and Cayde awkwardly smiles while Shaxx shakes his head and mumbles under his breath. 

“Cayde-6,” uh, oh, he just told his whole name, everyone knows what that means, “what were you just telling Aeluin?” Ikora sternly asks. Humor can’t be how he responds to her or he will lose more than his sacred stash of goodies. But her tone, it makes me feel looked down upon and deemed as less. That I’m not so fond of. 

“Excuse me, but I think what you mean is what have you been keeping from the rest of those in the Tower, Ikora Rey,” her features fall, unamused at my truthful words. Zavala’s face twists in disgust. An average Guardian doubting the wisdom of the Vanguard? This is unacceptable. 

“Watch your attitude Guardian.” he spits. Sarcasm and annoyance fill my response. 

“Oh, you’re actually talking to me Titan, wow, I feel so privileged.” Cayde gasps and mentally starts going through all the items he is about to lose. Shaxx turns to us and underneath that helmet, he smiles. A test of power. Dominance. Stirring up trouble is still my specialty. They are more alike than he planned. 

“Aeluin, do not speak so harshly to us. We are doing what we see as right, not everything we do you will agree with. Voicing your opinion will not get you to higher ground.” Ikora glares. Her eyes cold and cruel. No mercy, no remorse. 

“I, and everyone else, just want to know why you guys have locked yourself away in your study and not done or said anything to the rest of us. Is that too hard to ask?” I stress, their unrelenting stares not changing. “What is keeping you from your students Ikora? What is distracting you from your brother and sisters Zavala? I took down Crota and none of you batted an eye or said, oh, I don’t know, ‘thank you’ or ‘good job, thanks for saving us from Oryx’s son’. Is it that hard to congratulate a Guardian that doesn’t have a magnificent title?” Cayde peers up in admiration, a smile curves onto his metal lips. 

“We listen to all, and at the moment-” I butt in. 

“Then why can’t you tell us what’s going on?” 

“At the moment, telling others who reside here isn’t the best choice, we are unsure of this ourselves. Do not lash out at us Hunter,” Ikora grits in displeasure, “as if you would understand the pressure it takes to watch over the lives of others.” 

“I saved Nash’s life and I would gladly give up my own to save someone else! I don’t care what happens to me, as long as I know people are safe! When I go out there I wait for death to come! I thought I was going to die on the Moon in those Hive tunnels! I was ready for it!” Silence fills the air. “I know you watch and judge me on how I act in the Crucible or doing patrols or odd missions. I know you don’t agree with everything I do! I just want to know on behalf of every Guardian out there, what is going on!” 

“You sure do put your nose in the wrong place, as I shall repeat again; this is none of your concern. This is final. You are excused Aeluin.” Ikora turns her back to me, anger continues to build up. 

“Did you not just hear me.” my fists clench together as electricity sparks around me. “Stop leaving us in the dark, Warlock, or has your head blown up as big as your ‘oh, I’m so intelligent and better than the others’ ego.” Ikora’s calm demeanor remains but her eyes read differently. 

“Hunter, do not test me. My patience with you is growing thin.” Void energy radiates around her figure.

“Then tell me, what’s going on. That’s all.” she tilts her head upwards and walks away with no answer or remark. Zavala trails behind and Ikora summons Cayde moments before the Vanguard area once again is closed. I slam my fist against the wall. “Why won’t they tell us!” Shaxx grabs my shoulder and forcefully turns me around. Great, I’m going to get yelled at him too. Just what I need. I dare not look up into his gaze, though blocked by his helmet. 

“Aeluin, what you did was amazing,” what, did I hear him right, “you’re correct in this situation to ask questions and want to know why. Silence from our friends hurts more than the words of our enemies.” I bite my cheek unsure of what to say. His statement is true, horribly true. 

“But, why won’t they tell us? What’s beyond the system?” Shaxx beams at my honesty. 

“No one ever learns from just talking alone, but only when they ask questions can learning truly begin. You know the answer, but will you follow it?” 

“I’m...I’m to go?”

“What else can you do? The Tower is tormenting you, I can see it, everyone can. In times of doubt and confusion, the cure sometimes doesn’t rely on those around us, but who we truly are. You’re a Hunter, wild, reckless and unafraid. Go, explore the unknown, fly out to the edge of the system and find what you are looking for.” 

And that’s how I got here on the edge of a mysterious asteroid belt. I check the channel waves and pick up a message that has been repeated on a loop for hours, the one they tried to hide. The one they didn’t want me to hear, or anyone one else. Was it the thought of possible betrayal? Or a missing link that I could connect with? Her voice echoes throughout the hull and I stare down into the shrouded clouds of purple. Curiosity did kill the cat. But, can it wound a Guard? We will see… 

“Attention Guardians. This is Petra Venj of the Awoken Royal Guard. Multiple bounties have been issued on key Fallen targets. The Reef is now open to you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> House of Wolves, let's go... side note: I get to write Petra, I'M SO HAPPY!!! and side side note question, am I going through this too fast or is it a good pace? And yes I know I skipped the whole thing with the Black Garden, but don't worry I will get there, just rearranging some things


	15. Ghost Fragment 15: /I Still Can’t Believe You Were That- /Smart? Intelligent? Brave? /Stupid. /You’re Just Saying That Because You Couldn’t Have Done It. /Hey, That’s Not True. /But It Is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let the House of Wolves begin...

Ghost mumbles over and over to himself how this isn’t a good idea and we should turn back as soon as possible, but I don’t listen. Why was the Vanguard trying to keep this channel closed down to all Guardians? It’s literally everywhere. What could this Reef offer that the Tower couldn’t? Who and what are the Awoken Royal Guard? Awoken? More people or Guardians like me? 

“I hope you know that what you’re doing is breaking every rule in the Vanguard regulation,” I smirk and fly deeper into the foggy area. I broke the one and only Hanger, I think this isn’t as bad. 

“As if that’s going to stop me. I need to know why they didn’t want us to know about this. That’s all. I’m not going to become addicted to it like they did, I just want some answers. No harm done.” 

“Yeah, but trouble lies around every corner with you,” he sighs and I stifle a laugh at his comment. He isn’t wrong, he’s quite on point. 

I gaze upon the graveyard of rocks, torn metal ships, shredded to pieces and left to float here for eternity. The sizes vary as weaving between the debris is a task of its own, but easily mastered. Familiar structures from the Cosmodrome fill my mind, how many lives were taken from this disaster? How many could have been saved? How many were saved and now hide in here? A place where the Light faintly touches it. We cautiously glide through, my eyes catch an odd pattern that is peculiar and repeated. 

“Ghost, do you think we are being watched?” he turns and faces me confused by my question. 

“Watched? How do you mean?” an unsettling sensation fills my stomach. One thing I’ve learned from having Hive gods in my conscious, I know when eyes are on me. 

“I just have a feeling,” the radio static fills our ears. A female voice erupts the comms and I eagerly listen. Two pointed ships come on either side closing me in, my mind starts to form a plan. A stupid one, but really, really fun. 

“Intruder bearing 127. You have crossed into the realm of the Awoken. State your business or be fired on by order of the Queen.” a devilish grin slides on my face. Ghost flies in front of me and knows exactly what I’m about to do. 

“Don’t-” with no hesitation, I hit the thrusters and speed ahead of the guards. “Oh no, we are going to die. You really need to think some things through Aeluin!” 

“Ah, come on Ghost, I just want to see what they will do.” a stream of pale blue beams pass by my windows. 

“What else did you think they meant by ‘fired on by order of the Queen’?!” he jumps around panicking. I make a hard left and dash into the debris. I briefly look back to see them splitting up. Alright, they are either going to cover more area or getting reinforcements. Got to keep an eye out. 

“Well-” I start but Ghost rams into the side of my head in annoyance. 

“I don’t need your sarcasm right now! Just FLY!” 

“Yes sir,” he crumbles onto my shoulder and murmurs to himself words of comfort. 

The giant floating remains of cargo and jump ships help me devise and complete an idea. I press a few buttons on the motherboard and slowly descend down into a blown out section. I gently press up against the frame and wait. 

“Cloaking, starting. Detecting metal types, textures, surfaces, minerals, cloaking. Cloaking complete.” I let the magic of science unfold as we become undetectable. We hide in the shadows, blending in perfectly with our surroundings. 

“What did you do?” Ghost asks in awe. 

“I created a cloaking thingy, I mean, I’m a Bladedancer so I just kind of took the main concepts of what the Light uses and adapted it to a ship. With a little extra to help out, identifying certain materials and textures. Example; if I were to use this on Mars I could make it blend in with the rocky terrains or a ruined building.” 

“Cayde needs to take some notes on how you did this. He has made his own but, I wouldn’t trust it personally.” I roll my eyes as the elongated shadows cross over us. They lost us. I gently turn the radio up, eavesdropping on their conversation. 

“How could we have lost them!” 

“I don’t know, we cannot give up though or our heads will be on the line.” 

“That sure is a nasty Queen,” I mumble. Ghost briefly explains to me an old fairytale with a bloody thirsty queen who wanted a young girl for trespassing into her world. I scoff at the irony. 

“Only if Valdis were my partner, he wouldn’t have lost them.” 

“Excuse me?!” 

“You heard me!”

“Don’t pin the blame on me Saddie! You’re the one who got “bored”!” 

“Hold on now, don’t you dare play that card. I was the one that got bored? You brought me out here claiming to have a ‘gut feeling’ Libra!”

“There names are Libra and Sagittarius, now that’s funny.” I leisurely comment.

“You know maybe we should get out of here. I don’t like listening to the enemy…” Ghost advises. My inner logical side agrees but I push it to the side and let the reckless thoughts take over. One that in times keeps me alive while others help me dig my grave. Literally. 

“I deal with it all day, this is much better trust me.” 

A sudden blast of loud and obnoxious music takes over the comms

“We are so dead.”

“No, you’re so dead.” a male voice interrupts the females quarrel. 

“Ladies, what is all the commotion? Petra told me a certain feed was ‘going mad’ not surprised to be you two. Though you two have been sneaking out lately, care to explain why?” I can just see that grin he has on his face. Introduction to a space jerk, great. 

“That’s none of your business, Valdis.”

“Oh, so Libra’s not as soft as they say. She has fire. I like that.” 

“Back off Wanna Be Prince! You have no right to be here!” 

“Oh, but I do. It seems you have lost a trespasser, what a shame. If the Queen were to hear about this I wouldn't want to know what would happen to you two.” The two guards grit their teeth, a sigh fills the comms. He has the upper hand. My skin itches at his personality and how quickly he takes advantage of certain events.

“What are you bargaining.”

“Saddie-”

“No! Do you know what they will do to us if they found out!”

“Good girl, look you do have a brain, that's a nice change. Let's say, I'll let you two come out here every other day, but, you have to find the trespasser before me!” 

“No!” His deep laugh echoes throughout the ships. Now that's just mean and unruly. 

“Trickster! I hate when you play games! Libra take left!”

“Okay, be careful.”

“I will. Just watch your back, this ‘Wanna Be’ has everything up his arm. He could shoot you down if you aren't cautious. He has no mercy, be careful.”

“I always have your back.” 

“He just intervened on a hidden couple? Talk about rude.” Ghost comments. 

“Yeah, a real jerk. He saw a pattern and took advantage of it. Looks like no matter where you go there will always be rude people with two faces.” I sigh and slide out into view. A dark streak rushes by my shelter. That’s his ship and I need to avoid it.

“Come out, come out, wherever you are.” He mocks. I sit on the edge of my seat and think of a plan. My fingers tap against my head hoping to stimulate a thought I could accomplish. Nothing is forming so, I start talking to myself. I have to get these thoughts out. 

“Alright Ghost, what do we know so far? A jerk is being unfair and is playing a rigged game of hide-and-seek with two guards who have a secret affair. He clearly has a history of being an-”

“Hey!”

“I was going to say an obnoxious playboy with how he flirts with the one called Libra.” Ghost tilts his shell in disbelief. He knows what I was going to say but, I made it more interesting instead. “So, what can we get out of this?”

“It would have been better if you just said something simple like; ‘we are from Earth. We’re here to seek the counsel of the Awoken’ or maybe ‘we got your message because the Vanguard is mad at us’ then aggravate them and accidentally discover the private lives of two Awoken. No wonder Ikora can’t stand you.” he states. Instead of anger and hatred towards his honest words, I grin. A sly one too, one that can only mean trouble.

“Why, because I get answers in ways she wouldn’t agree on?” 

“Something like that.” 

I let my voice ring on the comms. With his ego, I’m sure I can deflate it by building it up. 

“Hey, are you looking for me,” I pause and Ghost watches intently, word choice, word choice, “pretty boy, I have news for you. You aren’t going to find me, because if there’s one thing I don’t like about you already is that you took advantage of those two guards. I promise you, you won’t find me.” 

“A stubborn one with sarcasm, how original. You shouldn’t be out here in the first place, isn’t past your bedtime?” I smirk at his insult. Playboy, flirt, other word Ghost doesn’t like, arrogant, control freak and a brat. Was he the oldest? Sounds like a major possibility to me.

I pull out of my shelter, decloak and go looking for the guard’s ships. 

“Pointy, purple, with a hint of yellow. Come on, come on.” my eyes scan the area begging for the guards aircraft. 

“Valdis, what is taking you so long?” Whoa. A smooth as ice female voice takes over. “I’m growing weary, did you find Sagittarius and Libra?” 

“Mara! My Queen!” Ah, so this is the one in charge, “I did! And they don't have the trespasser-” 

“My Queen, we do. And she is an Awoken Guardian.” three ships fly behind him and I give a courtesy wave. Valdis grinds his teeth in annoyance, I'm already getting on his nerves. Perfect. Time to embrace what the Vanguard didn't want me to tap into. 

“Oh, is she now? Bring her to me…”


	16. Ghost Fragment 17: /Why Did You Shoot At Me? /I Got Bored. /That’s Not A Good Reason. /That’s A Perfect Reason. /Not Really. /Nash, Stay Out Of This. /No. /Okay, The Real Reason. I’m Cupid. /I Knew It. /You Guys Are Stupid.

You would think that entering into a space Queen’s domain would be like a floating castle or some composition of utter significance. Instead, its comparable to a Kell’s Ketch. Immense in size, the metal structure is even the same just more spread out, open and covered with rich purple banners that portray a white and yellow crown. The thick aura still lingers here as it was in the field of debris. Heavy, unforgiving, there is no mercy here and there is none to be given. Your words must be used wisely and not full of flattery for that will get you nowhere, just deeper into trouble. And I live for trouble. The two guards stand by my side as they lead me to the throne room. Where there was once a Fallen leaders spot of authority stood now is redecorated with a more elegant seat. One very much suited for a Queen. Valdis, the sour and sulking Titan built Awoken, trails behind us. There before us is not a female but a male. 

“So, this is the trespasser who made three members of the Queen’s Guard look like fools,” he states. All three of their shoulders fall down. His tone gives it away, another brat that thinks highly of himself more than others. Great. Just what I needed. Ghost glances over at me, his single eye begging me not to do anything stupid. “But no matter, the trespasser won’t be the one being punished. Valdis, Sagittarius and Libra you better leave now before the Queen changes her mind about sparing your lives.”

“Yes, your highness,” the two guards respond in sync, masking the terror of their lives on the line. Valdis clenches his fits. He has a very short fuse, that is dangerous and can easily be controlled.

“Valdis,” the one by the throne speaks up, “you’re better than this, learn from your mistakes or you will never be able to walk up here, as an heir.” Valdis grits his teeth. So, this is where he got his advantageous nature from. No wonder they are similar. 

“Yes, Prince Uldren,” 

Uldren, hmm, Prince. Valdis is the “Wanna Be Prince” the guards were talking about. Well, all I can say is that he’s on the right track with being annoying and deathly obnoxious. 

Once we are left alone silence overtakes the previously growing conversation. This so-called Uldren struts down to my side and circles around me. His eyes observing every possible inch of me. His dark golden eyes read nothing but trouble and mischief. He isn’t to be trusted. A low snicker catches my ear, the swooshing of his cloak is getting a little to close. And personal.

“The Queen herself judges who may or may not enter the realm. Me,” he grins and slides his knife right up against my neck. I dare not flinch at his empty threat. Pleasure and arousement are in his eyes. “I see no reason she should be available for whatever washes up at the reef. But here we are.” Claws grasp the throne and Ghost jumps at the sudden arrival.

“Fallen!” I swiftly disarm Uldren’s knife from my throat and am able to throw it when I receive a blow to the stomach. I fall to my knees as the Prince picks up the weapon I took from him. A shadowy like figure emerges into the lilac light. 

“It is afraid of the Fallen. It does not understand these ones are mine.” I grunt in pain as I stand up. The icy voice from the comms, the Queen. Her soft features contradict her cold and malicious behavior. I regain my physique our eyes meet. Her eyes grin in curiosity but why do I get a chill down my spine? Is everyone on this floating chunk of ship revolting and not one bit understanding or flexible? The Prince speaks up in anger. My action isn’t highly approved of. Good.

“Apologies, Your Grace,” he stiffy bows and goes back to her side. Her gaze never leaving mine. Her legs are crossed in a matter that says multiple statements with no words needed. She is the Queen and she will be listened too and obeyed without question. Her rule hasn’t been challenged, everyone must cower before her and dare not interrogate her ways. I already don’t like her either. 

“Why is it here?” she asks with her head gently tilted. She calls me an ‘it’. No respect here until there is something to prove. 

“I came in response to a broadcast that was on all comms, on by the name of Petra Venj. I seek to help you take down your enemies and in return for my deeds rewards from the Queen herself.” Uldren laughs in my face and shakes his head in disagreement. 

“You dare think we would rely on a Guardian to do work for us? How low do you think we will go-”

“The Queen requests counsel with her brother.” she even talks in the third person? Uldren glares at me. I think if we were alone, he would do everything in his power to kill me. I won’t have even been able to talk to his supposedly ‘sister’. He walks up the steps and kneels down to her level, in both respect and honor of her position. The tension in the air thickens as minutes swiftly pass by. Both of their voices are soft and inaudible, all of the Fallen’s beady eyes are on me. Waiting for me to make the wrong move so they can strike. They are hungry. 

“...that is good. Why not? Alright, Guardian, you have yourself a deal. You want to prove your worth? You want to help us, then start with this. There is a darkness that lurks unseen and hidden from our eyes. The Black Garden. If you are successful then we will grant you rewards that are unimaginable. But, you must bring back the Head of a Vex Gate Lord.” this plan, this situation seems like a setup. If it was that much of a threat then why didn’t the Vanguard bring it up? Oh, right.

“Why do want a Vex head?” Uldren smiles then frowns, unamused by my question. 

“Oh, we don’t,” I knew it, “And I doubt we’ll get one either. But it’s your only hope of getting into the Black Garden.” The sister and brother have created a loophole for me. They have tempted me with an impossible task and a rich reward that is out of my cannot reach. 

“I’ll be back, I promise. Your Grace’s,” I sneer. The Queen’s lips turn up at my remark. 

“Or die on Venus. Either way.” Uldren comments. That earns a deep chuckle out of her mouth. Ghost breathes into my ear. 

“So much for wanting answers.” I roll my eyes as I’m escorted back to my ship.

“I got what I was looking for. Just didn’t think it would be this, repulsive,” I groan. One of the guards presses their hand cannon against my back. 

“Keep moving,” they command. I whack the weapon away and they both gap at my action. They never knew of someone pushing back, someone who raises a fight when necessary. These Awoken have so much to learn. Once back to my ship I see the silver hair of the Titan like hot head. 

“A place where Light barely touches,” Valdis forces me into my ship by natural instinct I would retaliate. But I don’t. Instead, I grunt and plop down in my worn out chair. I plug in the coordinates to Venus. The lush, green planet fills my screen. “Have you ever been to Venus Aeluin?” Ghost asks. 

“No, I haven’t, but I remember one of the Hive god’s in my brain telling me I should go there to do research about them. Why? I don’t know. Could it be a trap? It’s possible. But, I think there is more to this planet than meets the eye.” Ghost nods his head in agreement. Whatever an enemy or someone that isn’t trustworthy speaks, act cautiously.

“Well, I think that will have to be put to the side for now and focus on our priority.” 

“Yep, getting one Head of a Vex Gate Lord for the spoiled Prince and Queen of the Reef.” silence falls as we jump into space. 

“There titles are a little bit ridiculous,” Ghost mumbles. 

“Exactly. How can you name yourself as a leader when there is no possible way to tell? I mean do they have a birthright? Or a lineage of power? And-and how can you control Fallen? Too much is missing Ghost, too much.” he sighs and quietly agrees with my unanswered statements. When you get answers, you tend to discover more open ended questions. 

“That too makes me uneasy. A Kell can only have power over a Fallen House, so, how come they can?” I shrug my shoulders as we land. Once safely on the ground I strap the guns to my side and slide my rugged helmet on. We are heading towards an area called ‘The Endless Steps’. Guess I have to start climbing. “Are you ready?”

“To face an enemy I don’t even know about yet? Aw, yeah.” I dash into the ravine with my sparrow. Crossing over the green and blue hills and pipes that are blasting out white fog. Weird robots march around building tall structures, I stare at their form, curious. Lightweight metal material, hollow, with a piercing red eye. “Ghost, is that what Uldren called Vex?”

“Yes, they are initially time-traveling killing robots that are all mentally linked together.” I glide right on by without disturbing their business. A group of psychopathic robots, just what I need in my conscious. 

“Time travel? Now that’s interesting. But why here? Why right now?” I mean out of every place in the timeline of this universe, planet or even life, why here? Isn't there somewhere else worth exploring? Something more fascinating? 

“Well, they did take over Mercury and fully converted it into a machine so, maybe they are moving on to the next planet they deem as possible?”

“Never satisfied, now don't we know someone else like that?” I grin through my helmet. 

“You?” Ghost swiftly responds with a taunting smile. 

“No-hey! I meant Nash. You...” I laugh at his comment. It's not technically true, I just get antsy if I'm still for too long. I need to do something rather than lie around and think of everything I could be doing instead. We dash into an area where a large, block stone structure almost touches the sky. “Talk about abstract geometric perfection. If this is just a small piece of their conversion then what does Mercury look like? Those Vex, have way too much time on their hands.”

Ghost drily laughs at my unintentional joke. 

“Aeluin. You are something else.” 

“Why thank you, Ghost.” I jump off of my sparrow and go head first into battle. I aim for their scarlet orbs, assuming that is the weak point. But they aren't falling. Panic starts to rise as they close in. “Ghost, they aren't dying.” 

“Try their stomach. It’s Radiolarian fluid.” Ah, I think I read about that in Ikora’s journals.

“But why would the Vex want their source to be that dangerous? It’s contained in their, stomach but once broken it hurts those who go into it, friend or foe.” These enemies of the Vanguard always have their oddities. The Hive, where do I start? They start out as wiggly, little, disgusting worms that somehow grow through sacrifice and torture from the hierarchy. The Fallen; physically remaining the same being but clawing their way up the ladder no matter who they must bring down. Now the Vex. Murderous robots with no remorse and their weakness is literally electrifying. Brilliant. 

“The hope to take down the foe before one of their own?”

“I don't know-” a bullet zips pass my covered cheek. I slide behind a rock tablet and pull out my sniper to scout out the area. I didn’t think there would be anyone else here. I was wrong. The hills and covered moss hang down from tall ledges, whoever that was could be hiding anywhere. But Ghost asks the real question I dare not speak. 

“Was that a warning shot?”

“I don’t know, but if someone is following us then I’m going to draw them out.” I swiftly change back to my primary weapon. There is a golden glint in the corner of my eye. It’s an arm’s length away but that is easily enough time to get a bullet in my head. I can get it. I know I can. “Ghost, do you think they aimed badly on purpose? Or was it a mistake?”

“Well, I remember a quote from something, somewhere. ‘What does it tell you when an assassin cannot shoot straight? It tells you that they're not really trying.’ ”

“So, they weren’t trying. That’s comforting.” I mumble. I glance ahead of me taking in my surroundings. An old, ruined base covered in rust and ferns with a satellite sticking out of the top then a tower of some sort beside it and a few random other houses surrounding it. Plenty of places for cover but time isn’t on my side at. And I don’t think my new friend is going to give up anytime soon. Or give me a second chance. 

I’m going to do it. 

“Ghost get ready.” 

“Wait you aren’t actually-” 

I lunge across the grass and swipe the bullet. The intimidating buzz flies by us again. I peer down and see my catch. And it’s pretty wicked and impossible. 

“Ghost, are golden bullet even possible or legal for that matter?” I’m sure the Vanguard wouldn’t appreciate this. Best not tell them then. 

“No, they shouldn’t be. With the materials significant weight it wouldn’t be able to but, this person. They’ve constructed a well balanced and powerful piece of ammunition. The talent of a blacksmith and weapons master in one? Talk about incredible.” Ghost stares at this masterpiece amazed. He suddenly jumps up and is about to yell when a thud comes to the back of my head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!  
> side note I'm having so much fun writing the this and future chapters, oh my gosh... I hope you guys enjoy this as much as I do honestly


	17. Ghost Fragment 17: /Why Did You Shoot At Me? /I Got Bored. /That’s Not A Good Reason. /That’s A Perfect Reason. /Not Really. /Nash, Stay Out Of This. /No. /Okay, The Real Reason. I’m Cupid. /I Knew It. /You Guys Are Stupid.

“You know for a Hunter you’re really unattentive and easily distracted. Two traits you can’t have or you’ll lose all your battles.” the cloaked figure states. I groggily groan and shake my head. They said what now? 

“You’re judging me? Your aim is terrible.” I slur. To be honest I can’t exactly see the best still. Everything is in a blur with occasional blotches. They snicker and lay their weapon down on the ground and wrap it in a torn green cloth. Wait. Did they carry me up here? Where even am I? Once again, too many unanswered questions. Take in your environment, observe every little detail present. Musty air, moss, damp rocks, a slight echo, a cave most likely. Who knows how far up or below the surface though. 

“It was only terrible because I wanted it to be,” there’s a pause. I mentally slap myself for not noticing anything about my---kidnapper? An electronic voice, how did I not notice the gentle hum. Cayde’s can get out of hand sometimes if he doesn’t take care of it. But their steady tone. It’s so close to being an actual human (which is really terrifying to think about). An Exo. 

“Wait, you’re an Exo, right?” they turn and I see their metal features. Smooth gray with pale blue eyes and a sly grin. A female. 

“Of course,” there’s that blank second again, she wants to say something but can’t. “What else would I be?” You know that is a good question. I was just too blind to take in the clues quicker. What did she hit me with? 

“Well, I don’t know, I’m just thankful you aren’t a Titan, for many reasons.” that earns a chuckle. 

“Hunters and Titans either are the best or worse to get along, especially in a team. The Rogue and Tank. Or just a mess of pointed finger and exchange of nasty words. And I always thought Warlocks and Hunters would be the least to get along.”

“Oh no, you are most definitely right trust me. My Radiant friend is a pain---wait,” once again I’m insensitive to multiple indications of who this person truly is. And also the fact that I can talk to them so freely and carelessly? What is this? Why is my guard down? “You’re a Guardian?” 

“That took longer than I expected. I must have hit you pretty hard, sorry.” they kneel down in front of me and tilt my head to the side. There is no mark left from the sudden impact, relief washes over her face. 

“You aren’t sorry,” I mumble.

“I’m glad you picked that up at least.” my lips twitch in delight. I like her already. “You know coming to Venus wasn’t a smart idea. I don’t know what brought you here,” she heavily sighs, once again words she cannot say, “but you have to go back to your Tower. It isn’t safe as it once was. A Fallen House is rising with a new banner. I do not know what they are planning on doing but, it isn’t good. Then the Vex is on the other side constructing a future and changing the past. Who knows what that holds.” 

“I can help?” I offer. She glances down at my smaller figure in doubt. Sure, I’m made of flesh and she’s made from steel and more durable material but I can offer some assistance. Or try too.

“You? If you can’t get past me then there’s no way you, by yourself, can beat both sides without dying.” Ouch. That’s harsh. Guess Awoken aren’t the only being that holds themselves up in a place of power. But a machine is a machine and can still break.

“What and you’re saying you can?” She gives a witty smile. 

“Yes,” I don’t know if she’s extremely cocky or just plain honest. If she was a guy then he’d be a jerk with too much moxie but she...there’s something odd about her. Her words are strange and tone is old fashioned. Grace and honor, loyalty and trust. “Now leave this planet, don’t let me see you again. Do you understand?” 

“Yes,” I grumble. She is too much like me. “Wait, what’s your name?” she stops in her tracks. As if for ages no one has asked that question or even bothered to know.

“Caspian.”

***

“You’re actually listening to someone?” Ghost points out dumbfounded.

“Hey, I listen to Cayde, Shaxx and some---other people,” I realized how wild and untamed I really am. I don’t listen to a lot of people. But a majority of the time it’s for the best. “It’s just Ghost, I can’t explain it. How she talked and acted-”

“It was too much like you, I know, but that doesn’t mean you can blindly trust them. Forged in the Light or not.” his tone shocks me. Ghost never speaks ill like this. Especially about another Guardian. 

“Ghost, are you feeling okay?” I ask in honesty. He must have got a really bad feeling when Caspian was around. One that I didn’t pick up from having a foggy head.

“I’m fine,” he snaps. I turn back and see the secluded area. She sure does know how to use camouflage to her advantage, it looks exactly like the cliff. No enemy could find her, no matter how intelligent they claim to be. I take a breath in to find Ghost disintegrating away. 

“Okay well, Ghost you were mostly right about me listening Caspian. I’m not going to let her see me.” he groans. A Bladedancer can go invisible, just like a Nightstalker. Ghost already knows where this is going. A classic move I’ve mastered in the Crucible. Everyone loves it.

“You are not going to run around and stab all the enemies,” he commands. 

“I am going to run around and stab all the enemies.” I mimic. 

I have left a not so obvious trail of Vex minions with Radiolarian fluid seeping into the ground. Onto the next wave of killer robots. A massive circular structure hangs above my head and I gawk at how it’s there and hasn’t fell down. The Vex must have everything undoubtedly perfect. It’s kind of strange, but amazing at the same time. My eyes land upon blue glowing portals. Ah, that’s how they got here. Ghost calls them gates but portals sound cooler to me. 

“It doesn’t matter what name is better, just shut them down before something big walks through!” he strains. His negative attitude has vanished and I am thankful for that.

“Like a Vex Gate Lord?” I question. Ghost sighs and shakes his shell. 

“No, like a Mind or Hydra.” 

“Wait, there’s something worse than a Gate Lord?” I ask while going against a new Vex henchman, one that likes to disappear then reappear and hit you with its powerful metal arm. A Minotaur. I already don’t like this race of enemy. Give me Fallen Captains or Hive Wizards any day. 

“Well, are we talking about weapons and damage or knowledge about the universe and the unknown?” There’s an apparent difference? Just what I needed to know. I slide behind a slab of stone and reload. One section is done, on to the next until I find whatever I’m looking for.

“I don’t know anything about either so just start listing facts and I’ll deal with them.” 

“Sounds good.” we make such a great team. 

Ghost scans through all the available records about the Vex and starts to read all the details he can find. Some children like being told bedtime stories, I do too, but, there is just something fascinating about hardcore information that stimulates my brain. Learning more about what I’m facing is comforting or disturbing. Ghost finishes going through every possible Vex enemy I could encounter as a Guardian and I’m sure he blew a bulb just by doing research. A silence falls over us. Eerie, edgy, and unsure about what the future could hold. The moist air and acidic waves have been hushed by a force I do not understand. I find myself before an enormous round formation with a raised metal area before it. I cautiously approach. An electronic red ring is hovering, drawing me in to touch it. I am tempted.

“Don’t,” Caspian intervenes, “you do not know what you will encounter.” 

“It’s okay, nothing I can’t beat. Ghost kind of ticked it off anyways.” I admit. 

“I knew you wouldn’t leave,” she mumbles in annoyance. How can she not expect that? I mean come on. I’m a Hunter, I live for adventures and near death experiences! She should know the want and desire for exploration and discovery. Does she not know it? Or are those days long gone? Has she even been reset? 

“I knew you would follow me,” I grin. She scoffs and slaps her hand on my shoulder. 

“Sure, you're lucky I like you. Let stuck with that explanation for now.” We both step into the ring. If this isn't possible with two Hunters then it is deemed impossible by any class. 

“I'm glad you like me, not a lot of people do.” Caspian shakes her head. All too familiar in this situation. 

“Like Ikora and Zavala? Tell me about it.”

“Yes, sounds correct.” The red light turns white underneath our feet. The time has come, to defeat a Vex Gate Lord.

“I hope you’re ready for what you just disturbed.” waves of purple pulses radiate off of the metal surface, interrupting the once still and quiet atmosphere. 

“I’m never ready, I just go with the flow and call it a plan.” she looks at me unamused and utterly baffled. Her battle plans are the complete opposite of mine but, that’s okay. She’s relatively organized and I’m just a mess in general. 

“You are hopeless.”

“Aw, why thank you.” 

“Cayde must love you.”

“And I love him too, Ikora and Zavala hate when we’re together. I can’t see why though.” Caspian smiles as our light and fluffy conversation end with what feels like an earthquake. My eyes peer up at the colossal, easily stories tall machine. I grin as Caspian remains perfectly calm. She must have faced worse. 

“So, according to you’re developing plan-”

“Just shoot it! That’s what I do. Ghost?”

“On it. Zydron. He supposedly has a "liminal state," stretched between multiple gates or terminals, and only inhabits a body when the need arises. That explains why he was put separated than together when he first appeared. Also, Gate Lords are responsible for keeping Vex realms locked out of time. Warlock scholars believe that they can regulate traffic between Vex gates and that their minds contain codes that might open the way into forbidden realms.” I hide behind a rock formation and quickly reload while Caspian has crawled away and pulled out her sniper. Golden streaks pierce his chest and I feel embarrassed. I thought my shot was good. Caspian wasn’t kidding when she wasn’t trying earlier. 

“Forbidden realms? Like the Void in Space? Or like a pocket of endless time that cannot be reached?” I ponder. 

“Either is possible, the Vex are very mysterious. We don’t know much about them.” Ghost comments. I nod my head in agreement. There is only a limited amount of information we can learn about our enemies. I peek out and red beams graze by. 

“Hey, you stick with the big guy, I’m going to take out the little ones.” 

“You do know how to use your words.”

I slide out and take down the Goblins that are teleporting to the area. Wave after wave they come, growing in number but this doesn’t overwhelm me. I gracefully bring out my machine gun and let bullets fly. Caspian tilts her head at my choice of weapons. An odd combination, but it works for me. A devastating electronic groan silences the chaos. The Vex Gate Lord is defeated. I high-five Ghost and we race up the stairs.

“We did it!”

“I knew you could do it!”

“Well, well, well, you actually did it. With my aid of course. I took a vast majority of the damage. You’re welcome.” Caspian smirks sliding her sniper away out of sight. Ghost floats up to her and slyly looks down. 

“Hey, um, thank you. I said some nasty things about you, and I’m sorry. You are a Guardian and I’m sorry for judging you quickly.” she raises her hand. 

“You are forgiven. You had every right to be cautious about me. But, I’m glad we can be friends now. Oh and Ghost, meet mine. Her name is Krysanthe, or you can call her Kry.” a golden shell appears with gorgeous metal embedding. A deep female voice rings out.

“Hey, when you named me you said that I’m only to be called Krysanthe and by no other name.” she points out. Ghost and I laugh at her statement. 

“Oh my dear, you are stuck in the ways of old.” 

“Well, I like it that way.” I shake my head at their interaction. The similarities are between us, and I’m relieved. Ghost dashes to the corpse and scans it. We trail behind him. 

“Alright, now all we need is the Vex head. This better get us into the Black Garden. Let’s go get our key from the Queen.” Caspian catches my eye. 

“The Queen?” her tone has changed, no longer sweet but sour and bitter.

“Yes, Queen Mara Sov and Prince Uldren of the Reef.” their titles are so unnecessary. 

“You trust ones who dwell there? In the Reef? You fool. You cannot take their words to heart. If you came here on their order then you have been led astray.” 

“But we defeated a Gate Lord, and we needed its head.” they haven’t let us down. Sure they have been annoying, revolting, utterly obnoxious and selfish but I did it. Not for them but for me. I want to rile them up and see that they aren’t as invincible as they think they are. 

“There is more to those foul creatures than you know of. They are greedy and relentless. Don’t get too involved with them, they are nothing but criminals who have stolen crowns on their heads.” 

“That I agree with,” I say pointing to Caspian. “Do you have a history with them? You seem to know a lot about the Awoken.” she clicks her steel jaw. Obviously irritated by my lack of knowledge and blind faith. 

“I know enough that they shouldn’t be trusted by anyone. No matter how rich the reward or title they will receive from Mara Sov. Treacherous wolves in sheep cloth.” her pale blue eyes flicker to a deep scarlet. Caspian covers her face in embarrassment. “I’m sorry, that’s what happens when I get angry. And I’m sorry but, if you are to follow what the Queen and Price order then go. Just remember Aeluin, they aren’t to be trusted not one bit.” 

Wait. I never told her my name. 

How...does she know?


	18. Ghost Fragment 18: /You Know If Me And Uldren Had A Fight- /You Would Win. /Thank You, Ghost. Now, I Need To Make It Happen. /Wait Right Now?! /Why Wait? /AELUIN! GET BACK HERE! Nash! Help!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, two chapters in a day because I love you guys who are reading my work. Leave a comment or thingy if you want, I like feedback :)

“It is alive. And still has its ball.” the Queen states in surprise but her face, as always, remains emotionless. My skin itches with her words. She calls me an ‘it’ and I don’t like that one bit. Doubt is a thick fog in the throne room, they don’t see me physically carrying the head. Once again, too quick to judge. Uldren smirks and comes up with a smart remark. 

“There is no shame in running away, Guardian. Apart from the cowardice and failure of it, it’s an excellent strategy.” Mara and Uldren think they will always be on the higher ground but, they are wrong. Kingdoms fall, crowns rust, and royal titles shall fade into history. 

“We didn’t run,” I smirk. The Queen tilts her head upward at my action, sensing competition that is blooming in the dark. War is coming upon her rule. Her flawless ways are to be tested and tried. That is unforgivable and unacceptable in her eyes. 

“Was no Gate Lord slain, brother?” she speaks. Her words laced with prejudice and assumed defeat. Uldren grins and glances back at his sister, silently agreeing with her. Ghost perks up. I cross my arms and hold my ground against them. 

“Oh, we slayed a Gate Lord.” 

“You make your conclusion so early, your Grace. Ghost, show them what they want.” I smoothly speak. Mimicking her tone and body language. He lets the chunk of metal clash against the perfected red carpet, electricity still flickering. I yawn in boredom as everyone present is dumbfounded by my accomplishment, even the tamed Fallen Vandals. Uldren takes a step forward, stunned and the Queen of the Reef leans forward from her throne, startled. Fear is in her eyes. I wasn’t supposed to accept their challenge. I wasn’t supposed to come back. I wasn’t supposed to actually bring it. So much for her error-free plan. I straighten my back and clench my fists. “We need to find the Black Garden.” 

“They really want to know where it is. You must desperately want to be recognized. Is that because you’re a nobody?” Uldren beams thinking he understands my motives. The sister interrupts his growing anger.

“Since it is taking this seriously, let us tell them. Search the Gate Lord for which that gains them entrance.” the Prince swiftly turns around. Mara raises her head at her brother’s unnecessary action. 

“Why?! If you wish them certain death, just kill them here!” 

“Often, when we guess at others motives’, we reveal only our own,” she says. Yeah. I already knew you guys wanted me dead, ever since I took one step in here. What’s new? Take a number and get in the line. I’ve got a waiting list. 

“My motive is simply loyalty, to a people, a Queen, and a sister.” he kneels before her in honor and respect. I notice her physical response. The Queen rolls her head to the side and her gaze reveals all. She will manipulate anyone to get what she desires, even if it’s her own flesh and blood. Her own brother. 

“Then, please. Take what is required,” she commands. Uldren clenches his teeth and does what is ordered. He wants to reject this demand, but, he cannot. He knows that too much. The Prince silently descends down the stairs and away from the dominion. He jabs his knife into the metal beast and removes the eye. It soon fades, no longer filled with potential energy. Uldren grimly smiles. 

“Dead, unfortunately. A wasted journey I believe.” I glare at him, my hand hovering over my own dagger, ready to be used. 

“Perhaps. But, I think this one is actually resourceful. We gift it, in sympathy for their Traveler.” Uldren’s grip around the orb tightens, almost shattering the structure in his palm. His eyes find mine. They are filled with hate and an undying fire lurks beneath. He throws the ‘wasted journey’ into my hand. Mara stands up, letting me know that she will win no matter the circumstance. “I’ve shown you benevolence. Should the Awoken ever need an ally I will call on you. And expect you to answer. But do not fail me, I still have my doubts.” 

There it is. 

Faint honor and respect. But it’s there. 

“Of course,” I slyly grin, “Your Grace.” a familiar presence takes over. Another one I didn’t miss. The silver hot head returns. 

“Valdis,” she smiles, “just the guard I was looking for.” the label she calls him is a hard slap to the face. “I want you to join her, sometime in the near future.” we both look at each other in disgust and astonishment. 

“But My Queen!” he rebukes, a terrible move. I dare not act, at least not how he does. 

“Valdis,” her calm demeanor and tone doesn’t exclude her discreet internal rage, “do you not love your Queen?” 

“I do,” he swiftly admits. Making sure she knows he is still loyal to her, and her alone. Uldren glares at the Titan-like Awoken, his unsteady presence is never needed or even wanted in his eyes. Valdis scowls at me. “I don’t want to be with a traitor, a betrayer. I don’t want to work with an Awoken who strayed from what is true and joined the Traveler.” she beams at his comeback. No offense buddy, but I’d rather be with the Traveler then who you are looking up to. Just saying. 

“Oh, then you will do as I say. Please, it’s a small task. I’m sure you’ll be able to handle it. But it is not now, I shall recruit you both when needed.” and we both are excused from the Queen’s presence. Once out in the social area, Valdis throws his shoulder against mine in irritation. 

“Whenever we meet next, I’ll kill you,” he growls. I raise my eyebrows at his empty threats. He really needs to work on being intimidating. I mean seriously. 

“Sure, sure,” I wave him off and find my ship. All of this change, I need something or someone I know I can talk to about this whole mess. “Ghost, where is Nash?” 

“He is at the Tower, just finished a few patrols on Mars---wait, when did you put a tracker on him?” Oh right, I didn’t tell Ghost about that. Whoops. 

“When I found him almost dead on the moon? I’m keeping an eye on him, I need him alive.” 

At least that’s one way of saying what I meant to say. That I don’t know how to say cause, yeah, it’s complicated. 

I touch down, back at the Tower. I see the unmistakable mess of shiny, black hair looking down in his vault. That’s another thing he won’t admit, he is quite a hoarder when it comes to weapons and gear. Don’t tell him I said that.

“Two of those, three of these, I only have one of that?! I thought I had more. Ugh, the perks suck too. I want small bore!” he groans. I roll my eyes and tap him on the shoulder. Nash squeaks as all of his concentration was clearly on whatever gun he was complaining about and not a looming shadow. 

“Ally,” he says in disbelief, “Ally!” he forcefully picks me up and hugs me. That I don’t expect. But maybe somewhere deep, deep down inside me I enjoy his embrace. 

“Hey Mr. Grumpy Pants looks like you’ve been busy,” I comment glancing over to see he only has a few open slots left. “Guess you didn’t miss me too much.” I push his buttons so much, I feel bad but at the same time, I don’t. He knows I’m joking, right?

“Are you kidding me the Crucible has been unbearable, literally everyone is just ugh,” he puts me down and shyly glances at his feet. “I’m just glad you’re back. Cayde has been on my case with you. Every day since you left he is ‘do you know where she went?’, ‘do you think you could sneak me out?’, ‘could you distract Ikora for a while as I go look for her?’. He didn’t do anything about it, obviously, but he is annoying.” He has become a chatterbox, or is that just because I’m back?

“That’s how I sometimes feel about Ikora,” he gives me a subtle glare that is partially a joke but, mostly truth. 

“Hey watch it, she’s my teacher now,” OH. That’s one of getting my attention, thank you Vanguard. She did that when my back was turned. An unsettling nag tugs in my chest. But I push that too the side, like everything else that bothers me. I don’t have time for pity things like emotions. All they do is get in the way. 

“Hey watch it, he’s my...brother now?” I laugh and a smile slides on to his face. 

“You wish,” he smirks. 

“Oh, I do. Our family would have been wild.” 

We both catch up about what has happened since I left for the Reef. Nearly forgetting my distaste towards our leaders. But, once we get close it stirs up. I dare not go near the room where they daily converse. Nash naturally starts to walk in that direction and I stop. He turns with confusion all over his face. Did he honestly think I would ignore what the Vanguard said?

“Aeluin?” 

“Don’t make me go down there,” I say with a straight face. I don’t want to see them, I just...wanted to see you. Oh, my Traveler, that’s so cringy. I don’t mean it like that. And I won’t ever mean it like that.

“We can talk it out, Ikora wants to apologize. She realizes her mistake in that conversation before you stomped off-” she told him what now? I cross my arms against my chest. 

“Before I stomped off?! She shut the door on me---no, on all the Guardians here out! Isolating herself and the others! Sure the Reef is filled with selfish Awoken that have enormous inflated egos! She has to learn that by discovery isn’t always perfect, it’s filled with mistakes and flaws! Did she not understand that in the Wilds or are her journals just full of stuff she made up to sound like a scholar of the universe?!” I sigh and unclench my fist. Shaxx was right, the Tower is torturing me. I viscously turn my back on him and head out and away from there. 

“Wait, where are you going? She wants to apologize!” Nash stresses, hoping I will listen and take up the offer. Now I’m actually stomping off, and clearly not listening. 

“She knows where I’ll be. Tell her that.” Nash watches my retreating figure and heavily sighs. 

“I think I just made the gap wider,” a soothing presence washes over his rapid heartbeat. “I just made it worse, I’m sorry,” he whispers. Disappointment and dread hang over him like dead weight. 

“Do not blame yourself,” Ikora says with her hand upon his shoulder. “She isn’t wrong, but she isn’t completely right. I may have stretched the truth when I told you what happened, and I know that when it comes to observing the unknown negative outcomes are possible. I just cannot except that, not yet. I’m still in the process, and it’s thanks to Aeluin and her sense of injustice and fire she holds inside. I didn’t write in those journals to sound like an intellectual, I wrote them as surveillance for the future in hope for the best and discovery of myself. Our paths are similar but, never ever the same.” 

“Do you think she will come back?” Nash honestly asks. Ikora smiles and nods her head. 

“Of course, with time all will mend. Even one as stubborn as her.” 

I huff out anger and mumble smart remarks on the roof of the Future War Cults gathering area. Lakshmi-2 has checked on me twice in this last hour and Ikora Rey still has to show up. I grumble and complain about how she twisted the whole situation to make her look favorable than what actually happened. A shadow moves behind me and my knife is in my grasp. 

“Hey, hey, hey, it’s me,” Cayde speaks up. I tsk at his sly approach. Sneaky jerk. 

“You could have said something like ‘hey it’s me, don’t kill me’,” I say sarcastically. He rolls his eyes at my defense mechanism. He knows I’m hurt. 

“Well, I just did,” Cayde sasses, “just the ‘hey it’s me part’ if you don’t remember.”

“You know what I mean,” I stick my tongue out at him and he smiles. Silence fills the space, the occasional noise of the metal ships creaking and groaning disturbs us. Amanda cusses once in a while with her thick accent, a wrench must have slipped. Cayde lets his legs dangle off the side, hitting the roof every now and then. 

“You know, it’s been rough with you gone.” he breaks the ice with honesty. Another reason why I like him and am glad he’s my mentor. 

“Really? Zavala and Ikora weren’t glad I was gone?” I say unamused. 

“Well, they don’t count you know that. You are my Guardian, and mine alone. They have their wise students and tough brothers and sister, I have you. And I don’t know this for sure, but, I think you’re all I need.” Cayde says sweetly. I gag at his gushy words, he grins and playfully pushes my shoulder. I hiss in pain, right the Titan like Awoken, Valdis. How could I forget? “You’re hurt? What did they do to you out there?”

“You want the whole story or the summary?” he clicks his jaw and crosses his legs because Cayde-6 is the one and only true definition of class.

“Oh, don’t spare me the details,” he replies, very seriously. This is what I intended to do with Nash, but you witnessed how that went. And he did most of the talking anyway, guess he missed me that much. But didn’t want to listen. I unload everything into his hard drive. What the Reef looked like, the Queen, Uldren, the royal guards that I accidentally spied on. How it felt to be there, amongst the asteroid field and chunks of ship debris. I mentioned the fact about the Kell ship and how they were controlling the Fallen, there is a gentle flicker of emotion, fear but he continues to listen. 

“And, yeah, when I left Valdis or I call him ‘Pretty Boy’,” Cayde snickers at that. Obviously, that name has been used before and I think I know who. “He shoved me pretty hard, it will probably bruise for a little then go away. No biggie.” 

“You mean one of those guards roughed you up? You said Valdis? Pretty Boy? Hmm,” he rests his palm on his chin, deep in thought. Does he actually know who I’m talking about?

“No, don’t go protective dad on me. I can take any fight that comes my way, I’m a big girl.” I grin. He facepalms and sighs at my ridiculousness. Or as Zavala would call it, recklessness. 

“No, you accept any fight that comes your way, there is a difference,” he states. I nod my head in agreement and point my finger at him. Ready to prove my point.

“But you would do the same thing. It’s a natural Hunter instinct, you know that out of everyone.” Cayde is about to speak his growing comeback but it vanishes. Checkmate. 

“You know what, you’re right. I knew I liked you over the others for a reason.” I lean my head against his padded shoulder and grin ear to ear. Cayde contently sighs and we both relax. Now, this is what I needed. Who needs Nash and Ikora, I have a boss mentor and other Hunters by my side. That’s all I need.

“But, you probably should go talk to her, honestly,” I groan and pout. 

“But she is in the wrong,” he viciously nods his head. 

“You are right, but that doesn’t mean you can’t take the first step.” Cayde-6 is sharing his regenerated wisdom? How long has he been hiding this? Or has his council been overshadowed by Ikora’s and Zavala’s knowledge?

“Who taught you how to be, oh, so wise?”

“Now that is a story, but, I don’t think I will have time to tell it.” 

“Oh, I think we do..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many up's and down's in this chapter, but, I don't know about you guys as the audience but I'm really enjoying writing this series for you guys, so yeah, love you peeps, a lot!!!! :)


	19. Ghost Fragment 19: /You Thought It Wasn’t Going To Be An Actual Garden? /You Thought It Was? /I Take Things Literally. If That’s The Title, Then That’s What It Is. /You’re A Warlock, How Could I Forget? /How Could You Forget? /Short Term Memory Loss Nash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In honor of Forsaken. That I won't be able to play because I'm broke until Friday...... *cries*

“You know, when we were on Mars doing all those missions, I never once thought there could be a garden on such a dry planet,” I state. I know it's stupid but you wouldn’t think about a lush and blooming section of life and vegetation on a dusty and rocky terrain. Sounds impossible. Don’t you agree?

“Or it could be a figure of speech, not an actual garden but, comparable to one. But I’m just letting you know, the Vex are going to do everything to keep us out of the Black Garden.” I hop off my sparrow and pull out my auto rifle. Goblins and Minotaurs await my arrival. Another thought pops into my mind.

“And why black? Is that even physically attainable? Like sure there are plants that are a dark purple or blue or red but, a deep, rich black, is that possible?” Ghost sighs at my questions. Too many, and it’s not the right time to be having such an inquiry towards a supposedly real place. 

“You are taking this way to literally and seriously.” 

“I just want to know, I’m curious,” I reply honestly. Ghost nods his shell and quickly disappears. Before us one of those circular portals, but this one is enormous. The other ones on Venus are petite and puny in contrast to this bad boy. What is on the other side? Now there is no turning back. My interest in this is at it's heights.

“Hydra up ahead, and it only has one shield. Nothing you can’t handle.” I grin at his encouragement. 

“I mean, a Vex Gate Lord was nothing, but I had someone with me.” 

Caspian. A lone Hunter who I’ve never seen before with golden bullets. I need to find her again.

“Yeah, and that someone turned out to be an amazing friend. Personally more favorable that Nash,” Ghost comments, I smirk. I quickly scope out the Hydra and it swiftly combusts before the teleporter. 

I run up to it dive in the gate with no hesitation. It feels like my body is being pulled apart and put back together again. The light around me is stretched out, disfigured and discolored as if I’m being drawn into another universe. I push through the temporary discomfort and place my boots on solid ground. I take in the area. Smooth stone walls, the round constructs and I step on something soft. I gasp and run my fingers through the blades of grass. Long vines of ivy and moss drape from the tops. But, aren’t we on Mars? 

“Ghost,” I barely breathe out in shock. 

“Where are we? If this is the Black Garden, it’s not on any map in known time or space,” his wording makes me feel something I can’t quite put my finger on. “I guess we just keep going.”

“I agree,” I’m so distracted by the sporadic bunches of greenery that I collide against a hard, cold statue. I groan and shake my head. That’s one way of getting me to focus again. I naturally grab my knife and slash at the figure before me. But nothing happens. I poke the Vex Goblin, it’s not moving or anything. Like it’s paused in time. 

“It looks like they’re in some kind of stasis,” Ghost points out. 

“They are so still, it’s, unnatural and strange,” I weave in and out of them all. None of them are responsive and walking down an echoing hallway of them is even more intimidating. 

“Wait! Stop!” Ghost suddenly shouts. I stand still and listen. A faint breeze blows through the patches of grass. “One just moved! At least, what? No. One just moved! I promise you!” I glance around. The Goblins are all motionless and dead. A faint noise of scraping metal catches my ears. 

“Ghost,” 

“Yeah?”

“I think, we disturbed their rest,” Ghost tenses and looks around, also terrified. 

“No rest for the wicked,” 

Single red beams illuminate the shadows and I raise my weapon in response. A long string of them march out and I take aim. One after another they fall and break apart. I dodge behind one that is immobile and reload. Once their metal remains are scattered on the turf I move on. A flock of Harpies block my way and I rapidly defeat their barricade. Nothing can stop me now, man. I’m on a roll. Then out of all the chaos, there is this sudden wave of tranquility. 

I climb the steps to be blown away by what I’m witnessing. A colossal labyrinth that is covered in vivid red flowers and dark colored grass and leaves. Little puffs of white fog slowly glide over the stone ravine. A light gust of air removes the scarlet petals and they float right in front of me. I reach out and grasp them amazed by this impossible place. I reluctantly let them go and they dance in the gentle wind. My cape softly flutters and all I feel in peace. I close my eyes and take in the faint scent of flowers and live greenery. Who knew where a source of darkness thrived was so, soothing, calming, and filled with harmony. 

“There is something extremely dark down below. I think we found the Black Garden’s heart.” I lean over a small turf of wildflowers and pick one. The warm colors swirl together. Light orange, pastel yellow, peach pink and a red blush. 

“It’s beautiful,” I whisper. Amazed by this natural and Vex made formation. 

“It is, who knew this place would be like this?” 

“And it is an actual garden,” I state snapping my fingers. Ghost chuckles and shakes his shell in disbelief. Of course, I would bring it up. 

“It is. Alive, thriving, lush and absolutely outstanding. But we can’t remain here the whole time, we must complete our mission.” Sadly. Ever so sadly. I feel like I could stay here forever. I wouldn’t mind it at all. 

“Yeah, I’m ready,” I take off in a sprint on the ledge causing Ghost to mumble about my safety. I grin and jump on the next rocky section, where a glowing purple eye is watching me. I see the metallic beast at the last minute and barely dodge the void orb. I take cover and pull out my machine gun. I love using it, I get this sensation that helps me feel relaxed. The once problem maker starts to go insane and getting powerful hits becomes a task. “Can’t you stay still!” I grit between my teeth. I literally throw my grenade like a ball and it clashes against its hide. Seconds later it combusts into flames. 

Wave after wave of Vex come from their blue portals in too many different rooms to count. Finally, we land in an oddly open area. A dead end. Ghost floats around and scans the section of rocks and turf for any hints on where to go next. I observe the stone anatomy, how can the Vex create such a symmetrical masterpiece by destruction? I guess it’s world carving? 

“The heart is just beyond here.” But where? There is no place to go. A dead end has nowhere to go. Unless there is a trap door or something, that would be really cool. A random thought pops into my head. 

“Question number two. Is it a real, live heart? Like a beating, fleshy, organ?” Ghost grins.

“Well, it was an actual garden-” 

“Right…” I don’t like being correct sometimes. I strut up to the enormous circular form and cross my arms. This looks vaguely familiar. “Ghost, didn’t we see this before?” 

“Not this one exactly but ones like it on Venus. The same structure but this one has another purpose. Oh and look at that. All we need is permission to enter. As a Gate Lord.” Sounds easy enough. We have all that is needed for this quest. 

“Well, would you look at that. The Queen and Prince were, right and kept to their word.” 

“Kind of,” 

“Yeah, kind of. Uldren said there is ‘certain death’ in there. Well, it was nice knowing you Ghost,” I joke. He looks at me unamused by my comment. “Hey, hey relax. There is nothing in this world or universe that I can’t handle.” Ghost grins and gently taps my head.

“And I know that personally,” he says with confidence. We both watch the formation elegantly fold back and reveal what I came for. In the middle of an unfinished ring throbs an ink black formation that releases an energy I’ve never felt before. It’s deep, disturbing, overpowered and tainted. Three rock statues have their arms raised as if praising the being. But how could the Vex understand or even comprehend what a god is? They are machines, not of the living. Did they somehow grasp the concept of an immortal being to follow in their hive-like mind? 

Goblins and Hobgoblins heads turn, anger in their red orbs, I have disturbed their peace. Whoops. That was very unintentional of me. 

“So… Think you can kill a god?” he questions. 

“Don’t think I have a choice, Ghost. Just another thing to mark off my bucket list,” Ghost laughs as I dash into the mob. In the corner of my eye the Heart sends down this lightning and it consumes the statue. I furrow my brows in confusion, what was that for?

“Wait, you have an actual bucket list?”

“Don’t you?” 

“No..?” 

“Well you should, it’s kind of fun,” I jump into the enemy and swiftly run across the grass. I take aim and bring them down. A hobgoblin shoots and grazes my shoulder. They must have extremely details sights for such precise aim. Still, Caspian is the best marks-woman I’ve ever met. I wonder what she’s up too? 

“The Heart is bringing that statue to life!”

“Are you serious?!” I scream. That’s what the Heart did?! With that electricity? It breathed life into a non-existent sculpture? Now, that’s utterly amazing. Or it was alive but just through time it became still and didn’t move until it was needed. Either explanation works for me.

“Serious as can be,” Ghost mutters. I peer up at the supposedly still stone as it moves and thrives. I dash behind a wall and quickly reload. I pull out my machine gun and let it all go. I don’t want to deal with one of these guys ever again. Except you know, there are three statues. After defeating the first two I groan as the final one emerges and I’m short on bullets. A thick static fills the air and I get a feeling. I let the Arc energy run in my veins and I cut the remaining Vex down. Slice after slice the electricity flows out of me and into my enemies, taking them down. My current vibrates as the beast is slain. Bright light blinds my eyes as I am forced to look away. The sound of an explosion fills the air, then what is left; silence. Vibrant greens and teals fill my vision, replacing the dreaded brown and red like rust was that previously shown when the Heart resided here. The Darkness has lifted. 

“We can go home,” I sigh and sit down on the ledge. 

“Fine by me,” I reply. 

“YOU DID WHAT?!” Cayde screams in excitement. I grin and twirl my knife around. I’m glad someone is happy to see me. 

“Oh, defeated a Heart full of Darkness, no big deal,” I say yawning and sliding my dagger into its sheath. Cayde laughs and gleefully slaps my shoulder. 

“You continue to amaze me, I don’t understand how you do it. First a Hive Prince, now a god? You are a machine Ally! And you aren’t even an Exo!” I grin as I tell him everything I discovered. The Black Garden, is an actual garden with plants on Mars, a dry and dead planet. He smirks at that irony. I even tell him about Caspian and how outstanding a Hunter she is. Cayde’s face falls into one of confusion. 

“Caspian? I don’t think I’ve heard of her,” he mutters as he goes through all of the Guardians he has encountered. I point out all of her physical indications hoping he could remember. Cool silver metal, soft blue eyes, a mature female voice and no markings what so ever. Those features bring back no memory. 

“She found me on Venus. She’s an Exo Nightstalker,” he curiously looks at me, “and she has flawless aim with her sniper rifle. Oh, oh! And she knows how to make golden bullets! Isn’t that cool!” instead of wonder and enthusiasm at such a rare feat, Cayde glances to the side. 

“Golden bullets? Those were outlawed---a long time ago, ruled as too dangerous, even against enemies,” he states. I take in everything that he is telling me. What does he mean? What is he not trying to tell me?

“Wait, wait, wait, what are you getting at?” 

“I’m saying Caspian, the Nightstalker, is someone who shouldn’t step foot in the Tower. She would get thrown out right away, I don’t even know if the remaining Vanguard would let her be-” 

“A Guardian?” rage fills my heart. “But she is one!” I know her! I saw the Light of the Traveler in her eyes! I know she’s, good.

“I know, Ally, I know,” Cayde sighs and shakes his head in defeat. “This isn’t right. The fact that she hid on Venus is another part that I know would scratch Ikora and Zavala the wrong way. They would probably mark her as a fugitive of the Tower. Along with other Guardians that have explored the universe and not come back.” 

“But, but,” I complain, trying to come up with a reason, “she’s a Guardian, she helped me defeat a Gate Lord and-and…” I burn out in defeat. My fists clench together. Why do they always get the upper hand? I know they are there of a reason but, it doesn’t feel acceptable. It’s not fair or right. I’m sick and tired of it. I abruptly stand up, Cayde observes my emotions. 

“Aeluin, what are you doing?” he speaks, worried about my actions. 

“Confronting my problems. I’m tired of them not going away because of how these rules and regulations.” Cayde gradually stands beside me, showing his support. “I’m going to talk to Ikora.”


	20. Ghost Fragment 20: /You’re Finally Being Responsible! /Yay Me! Do I Get Extra EXP For That? /No. /Cayde! Nash Is Being Mean To Me! /I Am Not! /HEY! Don’t Hurt My Guardian, Warlock! /This Entire Conversation Is Out Of Context!

“Ikora Rey,” I say smiling. Her head gently turns, letting me know she is paying attention to me. Though I’m not the priority at the moment. 

“Aeluin,” she replies with a smooth tone but, it’s always so dead cold. 

“I’m here to talk,” I cross my arms and she places her hands behind her back. 

“What shall we going to discuss?” I laugh and Ikora keeps her naturally straight face. 

“Um, first let’s discuss the reason why the Vanguard didn’t want the feed to go to the Guardians. Let’s start there,” I speak up. She breathes in and elaborates on the situation. How she saw it. 

“We received this signal on our comms first, Zavala and I know little about the physical Reef itself but, we know of their influence in the past. And Cayde, he has his own dealings with them. Mara Sov and Uldren aren’t the one’s Guardians should admire and respect. We wanted to keep them away for their control and way of governing. They are rough, wild, unpredictable,” sounds like she is describing me instead, “and lawless. They aren’t people you want to trust. I didn’t want Guardians to fall into their ways and reject the Light to serve a woman with no true crown upon her head. You cannot rule over a people group because you can, Mara Sov has no true power. Just her fire and fear fills her guards and those around her. Her higher council is cloaked in mystery, withholding information she greedily stows away for herself. That is not a leader, but a Queen with a mindset that isn’t focused on helping others. Just herself.” silence fills the space as the truth has been spoken about this situation. Finally. 

“Now why couldn’t you tell that to everyone else earlier?” I simply ask. 

“Because, when we are given information is can be looked upon as truth or fiction. And those who dwell in the Reef? Fiction is easier to believe than facts and wisdom. Too much in undiscovered about them. Too much lurks in the dark. Too much is missing. I didn’t want to lose Guardians and other members who serve the Traveler to join her reign,” Ikora sighs and glides over to my side. “Now do you understand?” 

“I do, but why would keeping it a secret be any better? There are others out there that want to explore the whole universe and take in all it can give! Do you think it wouldn’t be found?” I say with my arms open. 

“I know it was going to be found, by accident or on purpose. I wasn’t prepared for who would force themselves upon it,” she says her eyes not breaking mine. “You broke every regulation we have, you have conquered the impossible, you have come back from the dead. You are dangerous Aeluin, one touched by Space, slayer or Crota, and now, god annihilator. You’re creating a ruthless title for yourself, don’t let it go to your head.” Wait, did Ikora Rey just insult and compliment me at the same time? Talk about confusing. 

“I have one more request,” Ikora nods her head. We are on the same level now, one of understanding and respect that did fade but now is bright and glorious. Both sides have heard the others and new perspectives are born. 

“I’m listening,” she whispers, intrigued. 

“I met someone on Venus when I was doing an errand for the Queen, and I was wondering if I could bring her to the Tower,” I state. The Warlock raises an eyebrow at this appeal. 

“Are they one of the Light?” 

“Yes, she is an Exo Nightstalker, and, may I add, incredibly intelligent,” she hums, thinking over the possibilities this reveal could conjure. 

“I will speak with her, as you requested,” I mentally do the victory dance as I physically smile and firmly shake her hand. 

“Thank you,” I run out of the room. I slide into my ship and let the comms open. “Hey Caspian, meet me at the Tower.” 

***

Night falls as the Hunter is nowhere to be seen. I stare into the starry sky, hopelessly waiting for her to arrive. The sliding of heavy armor comes behind me and I turn and face them. 

“What are you doing out here? It's late,” Nash says concerned about my well being. 

“Well, I'm waiting for someone but, they haven't shown up all day and soon to be night,” I mumble in disappointment. My shoulders slouch as the lights in the town begin to fade below us. Nash gently tugs me back from the edge, worried about an action I could do and he wouldn't be able to stop. 

“You met someone?” He asks. I cross my legs and loosely sigh. 

“Yeah, I guess,” I shrug my shoulders with no effort. If Caspian is a no show, then I guess she either didn't hear it or is ignoring me. Which one is it? I have no idea. “But they aren't showing up so, guess I'm as naive as everything claims I am,” I mutter under my breath. Nash bites his lips, not knowing how to reply for he himself has thought that about me. I don't blame him. Not one bit. 

“Hey, naive isn't the worst thing you could be. You have better traits, but that doesn't mean the ones that are bad overpower them. I mean hey, I'm your friend and I swore to myself that I wouldn't trust anyone else. And look what you did,” he says smiling. 

“I saved your life, that's all,” I snap as if that's insignificant. 

“Yeah, and that's amazing. I wouldn't even have the guts to approach someone with that intention,” he states, embarrassed by his lack of social skills. Also the fact he doesn’t want to be the one to take action first. “I would be terrified of failing and then having to watch my mistakes grow and form into something I didn’t want it to take. You, make it look so easy.” 

“Yeah, sure. I just hope and trust that they won’t do anything terrible to themselves,” Nash gulps and bashfully glances down at the ground. He knows I’m subtly talking about him. 

“At least you can do it,” he says laying his hand on my shoulder. His touch confuses me and I swiftly move out of his grasp. Nash sighs and hangs his head. “Well, I can see you don’t want my company. Just be careful Ally, and please, get some sleep.” 

“I’ll try too,” I mutter. He leaves and I am left alone. 

The moon slowly passes overhead and no ship has landed in the Hanger or shattered the night sky. I grow more anxious. Why hasn’t she responded? Ghost pops out of nowhere and is gasping for breath. 

“You haven’t been checking your channel!” he yells. I blankly stare into the darkness, unaffected by his cry. “Aeluin, it’s Caspian,” what, “and she’s in trouble.” I slide off the railing and head straight to my ship. Idiot. Idiot. Idiot. What did she get herself into?!

“Coordinates?” 

“Venus,” Ghost sighs and his shell falls, “and this, is her message,”

The sound of static crackling takes over the comms, I listen in as if its life or death. And in this case, it just might be. 

“Sorry, I haven’t used this in a while. I got your message---ah! I’m...I’m stuck right now, I’m sorry, I couldn’t make it. I’m...in a tough spot right now and---stop shooting at me! Too many Vex! Kry! Help me! I don’t have enough Light to use my bow. Ally,” her breath is heavy and a burden is on her shoulders, “I’m glad I got to meet you, thanks for coming to Venus. It has been a long time since I made a friend. Guess I’m glad it was you.” a cheerful laugh is faint through the interference then the line goes silent. Ghost glances over in my direction. I stand still, my face unemotional.

“Aeluin?” 

I slam down on the thrusters. I grit my teeth and my eyes become foggy. 

“I’m not going to lose her, Ghost!” 

I follow her arrange of numbers and find myself in an ominous setting. The air around me is thick and musty, where I am, it’s old. Very old. Considerably ancient. What is Caspian doing here? I jump down the multiple layers of carved stone and hit the bottom. A deathly silence fills the space. My eyes dart around begging to see the Exo. Where is she? On the message, the noise of fighting and bullets were flying but, now its still, and I don’t like it one bit. I dash behind a structure and scout out the area. There are no enemies, none whatsoever. I bite my lip as fear creeps up on me. Am I too late? No, I can’t be. I won’t be. I refuse. 

“Caspian,” I whisper, hoping for a response. I need her. My voice echoes throughout the rock formation. Please, hear me. My answer is hushed. I dive in deeper, going down the opened door. I cautiously march down, if I’m going to disturb some enemies I’m going to give them all I’ve got. Caspian can’t go down. Not now. My “attentiveness” as she said has disappeared. I am fully sprinting and weaving in and out not caring if I get hit stray bullets. “Idiot, idiot, idiot.” 

Ghost appears as an enormous triangle shaped construction is before us. The material is comparable to glass; deadly, stunning, and ultimately beautiful. I stand in awe, the different rays of light create an array of colors that I have never witnessed. I hop up the steps to find Caspian hunched over and barely breathing. 

“Caspian!” I yell out in desperation. I kneel down to her side. A great shard from a crystal has broken through her armor and in her shoulder. I softly turn Caspian over and she smiles. 

“Hey, you made it,” she chuckles. I rub my eyes, I’m thankful she is alive, but, hurt. So hurt. I could have stopped this from happening. But I was too slow. 

“Yeah, Where Kry?” 

“Sobbing, if that’s possible for a Ghost. She’s blaming herself about not seeing it. That blasted Minotaur knew I was alone and he took advantage of it. Using his surroundings, a brilliant plan,” she hisses in pain. Her eyes flicker in and out and her breath is drastically heavy. Caspian’s Ghost float’s over to us and shyly speaks. 

“I’m sorry, I---I couldn’t save her,” Krysanthe admits. I shake my head, I refuse to hear those words. 

“No, I’m going to save her. I’m not losing you, not now,” Caspian scoffs and closes her eyes. She’s already letting go, but I’m not. I won’t let death take her. I won’t. 

“I’ve been around longer than you could even imagine, Guardian. Maybe I should-”

“No!” I yell. “I’m not letting you die!” 

“But, it’s such a beautiful place, I mean, don’t you think so?” she whispers. Her life slipping away with every breath she’s taking. 

“Stop talking! You aren’t going to die!” I scream. Caspian beams at my enthusiasm, though in her eyes it is being wasted. I slide my arms under her legs and clasp on to her shoulders. “I’m not going to lose you.” 

“You are stubborn,” she bluntly states. Tears are starting to blur my vision as Ghost is getting the transmat ready for my ship. I have to get out of here now. It’s killing her. 

“I know, and I’m sure you hate me for it,” Caspian grins and lays her head against my chest. 

“Oh, I don’t hate you for it, I admire it. After all you’ve been through, I wouldn’t be able to move on. I mean, that’s why---I left.  
Too many memories, too many,” her blue eyes close. I force Ghost to hustle and work faster. He mumbles an apology as we are transported back onto my jumpship. I place her down on a flat surface. My heart is beating out of my chest, I have to hurry, I have to save her. I have to. I’m not giving up. I won’t give up. The Light won’t leave, her bow will be restrung and more powerful than ever. 

“Ghost’s can you somehow work together and remove the shard?” they both look at me than at one another. “Please, try too,” I beg. Her metal hand clasps around my wrist, the rough, cold steel makes the tears fall even more. 

“Thank you, for everything,” I force my eyes shut, hoping the tears would end but, they don’t. I turn back and face her. Caspian smiles and coarsely coughs. 

“I’m going to save you, I promise.” 

“You’re crying, I never thought you as one,” I smirk and rub away the moisture. 

“I’m not,” Caspian beams and rests her eyes. The two Ghost’s begin to do the impossible, sure healing is easy when it comes to scratches and dents, not gashes and holes. I dash to the Tower and I clench my fingers around the controllers. 

I’m going to make it. I will make it. I’m not letting her go. The Darkness will not have her. 

They have to go through me first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I did a double post chapter this week cause I'm going to the beach in a few days soooooo yeah. Side note, I just finished the last chapter for House of Wolves, there are four more chapters after this one, then it comes to Taken King!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Then that means Rise of Iron! AHHHHHH!!!!!!! Where, yeah, no spoilers, sorry. I got a little excited. And over 100 views!!! *throws a party*


	21. Ghost Fragment 21: /You Have A Habit Of Saving People Aeluin. /I Know.  /First It Was Me. /Now Me. How Do You Do It? /Guess My Horrible Timing Is Actually Good. /More Like You’re Amazing And Don’t Know It. /She Doesn’t Accept Compliments. /Oh, Shut Up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back from the beach!!!! Got a new sweatshirt, it's pretty sweet and comfy if I say so. Alright so I will try to get these out sometime each week??? I'm going to try, really really hard....

I stand over Caspian’s body and anxiously wait. Cayde, all the Exo’s and Frames present have been working on her since I got to the Tower. Dawn is close by, the sky is a soft dark red with faint royal blue and light bits of clouds. I dig my nails into my palms, starting to draw blood. I step outside, desperately needing fresh air. The edgy and tense atmosphere is choking me. Ghost pops up and leans against my neck in comfort. 

“Hey, you made it,” he encourages. I rub my red and puffy eyes, dreariness is quickly taking over. “You should rest, I don’t need you passing out in front of the Queen,” Ghost chuckles. I quickly grin and press myself against the railing for support. This thought has been running through my mind, along with everything else. No wonder I’m overwhelmed.

“Ghost, can I give you a name?” he tilts his pale white shell. 

“Really? You think I should have a name?” he ponders. I nod my head and place him in the center of my hand. 

“Yeah, do you want a name?” 

“Fine by me, no matter what we go through I’m still your Ghost, with or without a name,” he perks up grinning. My smile gets wider and I close my eyes. A name for my partner, companion, trustworthy friend, advisor, helper. “Titus.” 

“Titus? Really? That name means hope,” he beams at the choice. 

“Yeah, hope that you don’t accidentally set off an alarm,” we burst out laughing and I somehow end up on the ground with joyful tears running down my face. I wipe them away, Titus floats up to my side and gently presses my forehead. 

“I’m glad you’re my Guardian,” 

“And I’m glad you’re my Ghost,” 

“Oh my Traveler, this is adorable, keep going, don’t mind us,” I turn my gaze to see Cayde with his arm holding up the Hunter. I literally stand up and crush Caspian in a hug. She laughs and wraps her good limb around me. I hold in tears

“Hey, stranger,” she mumbles, her voice hoarse and strained. 

“Hey yourself, idiot,” I reply not wanting to let go of her. But I reluctantly withdraw and Cayde contently sighs at our reunion. 

“Caspian is on the way to recovery thanks to you, Ally. I'm proud of you, Guardian,” he beams with a vivid yellow smile. I sling both arms around them and we slowly walk back to my room. Telling each other stories and impossible tasks that we completed. Caspian remains silent, not speaking up often but when needed. Her past. It's shrouded in mystery and I want to know more. Soon exhaustion takes over all of us and my room becomes the ‘pass out area’, normally it's only Cayde who joins but now Caspian is here. And I'm happy. The two Exo’s are sound asleep and I softly watch them, I’m glad they are in my life. Even though every day is a new challenge and quest there is the possibility that I may not come home, and I'm sure that terrified them more than me. 

The reaper has to go through me first in order to touch those I deem near. And he never will. 

***

“Cayde, have you seen Caspian?” I ask leaning against the Vanguard’s table, attempting to appear calm. The Exo shakes his head and clicks his jaw. 

“Don’t tell me she left!” he yells, Ikora swiftly looks up at the Hunter in irritation at his abrupt words. “With those injuries---she, ugh, she is a Hunter,” he grits his teeth and we both march out. Zavala taps on the screens and briefly looks up at Ikora. Her facial expression as blank as ever. 

“She did leave?” Ikora sighs and crosses her arms. 

“Yes, she did. Caspian, she was promising but, the Tower isn’t and won’t ever be her home, it is out in the Wilds where she belongs,” she says with regret. Zavala lightly hums then turns his attention back to his work. Ikora stares down into her book, the words becoming blurred and jumbled together. There meeting didn’t go as she planned... 

***

“You are Caspian, the Hunter Aeluin spoke highly of am I correct?” Caspian nods her head as they both sit down. Her shoulder throbs, the pain hasn’t completely vanished but it is healing. Progress is always positive, even if it’s small. 

“And you are Ikora Rey, Osiris’ greatest student and the most intelligent among the Vanguard,” Ikora cuts to the chase and leans forward in curiosity. Caspian faceplate rises at the Warlock’s actions. 

“We have no record of you, yet, you are one of the Light, mind telling me your tale?” Caspian grins and slyly rests in the chair. 

“Why do you care? Is it out of curiosity, or the fact that the unknown simply drives you mad?” Ikora tilts her head upward, walls are built around her and she isn’t planning on letting anyone in. Her past is secluded, hidden, locked away in a place where it won’t ever be touched. 

“Why do you bother hiding it?” Ikora states. Caspian stands up and tosses a golden bullet across the table. Her features fall in fear at this object. Her first clue. One that screams ‘don’t look any further’. Caspian glides over to her side and gently presses her head to Ikora’s ear. 

“I’ll give you a hint,” she ominously whispers, “you don’t want to know.”

“Ikora, where did you get that?” Zavala demands. He marches over to her side shaking the ground in each stride. The golden bullet weaves in between her fingers as she studies the flawless work designed by fire and flame. 

“Caspian, there is more to her than meets the eye. This Nightstalker, her past is one that has collided with a Tower, a Vanguard, a life that we have not lived for we were not born yet. Caspian is more than she seems. She is dangerous. Deathly dangerous. I must consult the archives,” Ikora elegantly floats away. 

“Why do you care? Is it out of curiosity, or the fact that the unknown simply drives you mad?”

“It does not drive me mad,” she revolts. “I am not Osiris.” 

***

I strut up to the throne room with Titus by my side. The brother and sister are softly conversing in secret, a casual action between them. I disturb their meeting. Both of their heads slowly turn and their features show anger and displeasure at my ill manners. 

“You’re alive, how sad,” Uldren speaks up first and I give him a warm smile.

“Aw, I missed you too, you want a hug?” he rolls his eyes and grits his teeth in annoyance. Someone wanted me to disappear on Mars. I’m so sad that he is disappointed by my return. Mara Sov stands up from her padded seat and is before me. Her eyes drill into mine, observing and taking note of my stance and figure. A dark spark form in her eyes that is quickly vanishes. The Queen herself softly grins. Mara waves her hand and the Vandals come forth. Uldren has his arms crossed in disagreement. 

“As I promised. Your reward awaits you,” the Fallen leaders escort me to a concealed room where there lies treasures beyond imagination. Shining glimmer floods the floor with rainbow colored engrams and armor I have never laid eyes upon. 

“This is yours, Your Grace,” the Vandals announce, their voices scratchy and rough. They quickly dismiss themselves and leave me alone with my reward. I kneel down before the precious jewels and prizes in awe and shock. This is incredible. Titus pops out and is also blown away. I didn’t think it was going to be this extensive. 

“Aeluin, what are you going to do with all of this?” 

“I have no idea, but, I know I’m going to see what these engrams are---TITUS IS THAT AN EXOTIC?!” I scream in pure excitement. I clasp the golden orb in my hands and squeal in joy. I’ve never seen one of these before, they are rare and extremely hard to get. I mean, I did beat a god and Crota, guess it is finally my time. 

“Yes, I recommend you see what that one is. I will transport all of this into your vault-”

“Wait!” I stop him and point out a large section of glimmer. “Give that to Amanda, and leave a note saying ‘I am still really sorry for breaking your Hanger, I think this will help you out a little’.” Titus laughs at my ridiculous act of mercy and hope for forgiveness from the techy. 

“You are something else Aeluin,” he comments. 

“Thank you, Titus,” I say grinning from ear to ear. Without a second thought, I dash into the Cryptarch. He stares at me, my odd behavior scaring him. Is he use to the constant disappointment of others rather than the excitement bubbling within me? 

“You’ve never gotten your hand on one of these before, Guardian?” he smoothly asks. I shake my head and wait for him to give it to me. 

“No, now please decrypt it!” I whine impatiently. He laughs at my behavior and turns his back. I jump up and down wanting to see what I will get. After a few painful minutes the Cryptarch faces me and in his hands is a sight I will never forget. He himself is quite baffled. 

“These are, I’m speechless. I didn’t think there were any left in existence. Behold Guardian, the Sealed Ahamkara Grasps,” I’ll admit, I drooled a bit at the armor before me. I eagerly slide off my worn arms and let the new ones shine. The shape of the bones and structure blow me away. Elegant, sturdy, hardy and powerful. My smile never leaves as I am ready to face more enemies, I can’t wait to show them off. 

“Let’s go Titus, off too-” the hothead stands in front of my ship. I clench my fists together. What is he doing here?

“Not so fast, Blue. The Queen has assigned us a mission---together,” I let out an exasperated sigh. Why does she have to do this to me? Mara Sov really does hate me. I thought our time together would never happen. Guess she had other plans. 

“Are you kidding me,” I deadpan. 

“I don’t want to work with you either, traitor,” he hisses. I glare at him and he puffs out his chest attempting to act tough. “Now I’m the one in command on the comms, you’re going to obey me-” 

“Excuse me? I’m going to listen to you? HA!” I laugh and he clenches his fists in rage. “I’m not one of your Queen’s pawns that simply do what they are told without question. Who do you think I am?” 

“You’re a pathetic Guardian, and, you will do what you’re told,” he harshly commands. I cross my arms and take a step closer to him. A single bead of sweat forms on his forehead as I stare him down. He may be taller and built to be more aggressive but, you never make a Hunter mad. For they will strike you down, and you won’t see it coming. 

“I’m a Guardian of the Light, Slayer of Crota, god conqueror, one forged by the Void of Space, and I will do what it takes to protect those I care for. What do you, Valdis, member of the Queen’s Royal Awoken Guard, live for?” he dully repeats a phrase he has said all his life. 

“To serve her Grace,”


	22. Ghost Fragment 22: /I Hope You Know How Much I Hate You. /I Hope You Know I Hate You More.  /Nah, I Hate You More. /Excuse Me, I Beg To Differ, Pretty Boy. /Excuse Me, I Beg To Differ, Blue. /Don’t Mock Me! /Don’t Mock Me!

“Why couldn’t Petra be my partner? I don’t like you,” I mumble. Valdis rolls his eyes as we both charge into Venus. Neither of us wanted to do this, I’m sure this is Uldren’s way of payback for making him look like a fool in front of his sister. Petra chuckles on the comms as Variks is close by, observing our actions. 

“I would gladly fight by your side Guardian. Especially since the Queen herself has deemed you worthy and honorable among the Reef. A brawl with these Wolves will be extraordinary,” she speaks. Variks clicks his metal fingers together as we approach the den. He is cautious, unsure what this mission will bring to light. 

“At least I could ride their Pike, Blue,” Valdis taunts. I glare over at the Titan, for I know that would have been his class if he was with the Light. But, what made him go against that as a choice? Was it a person? Event? Or did he witness something that changed his life? 

“Oh, please, you couldn’t even handle the giant mechanical spider by yourself. I saved you so many times I would need more fingers,” Variks smirks at my smart remark, slowly starting to accept me. Petra rolls her eyes as we dive in deeper. 

“Very funny,” Valdis dryly replies. 

“How does it feel now Valdis? You have a playmate that is as stubborn and obnoxious as you?” Petra teases. 

“Horrible, like a sister I didn’t need or want,” he harshly comments. I tremble in fear and lay my free hand across my helmet in distress. I love making him mad. 

“Oh, why brother dear, how could you be so rude,” I gasp and fake cry into the channel. 

“Stop,” he bluntly states. He and Nash could have conversation after conversation about my over-dramatic acting skills and unsavory behavior at the wrong time. I am so much like Cayde. And I love it, but, everyone else hates it. No wonder we get along so well.

“This is entertaining, I didn’t think it would be this fun,” Petra smirks

“This shouldn’t be fun,” Valdis hisses in annoyance. “We are on a priority mission from the Queen, this shouldn’t be taken so lightly. Skolas is dangerous, and I have a clown as a teammate.” 

“Hey, at least I don’t have a big red nose,” instead of laughter Petra goes silent. The stats aren’t looking how they should be. Something is wrong. Majorly wrong. She taps the screens and anxiously tries picks out the flaw. 

“Strange, they should be fighting. If the House of Winter already kneels to Skolas…” her tone is serious and confused by this outcome. This wasn’t supposed to happen. I glance over at my current partner. He remains silent. Is it from fear? 

“Then that’s really bad,” I list the possible outcomes. If this one lone Fallen has completely taken over another House besides his own, a deadly alliance can form along with an ego boost and the sense of invincibility. 

“No, you don’t say Captain Clown Obvious,” Valdis snaps. My consistent comments must be getting under his skin. 

We enter through a circular door and there stands, in all his glory, Skolas with his hands raised and the Fallen minions around him bowing down. Fallen chatter fills the comms, thanks to Cayde and his brief Eliksni lessons I can pick out a few words. His tone is thick and lined with hate. Pride will be his downfall. 

“...stand strong...cower before...Kell of Kells,”

“Yes, yes. Quite correct Hunter. Impressive. 'The Wolves stand strong. Cower before Kell of Kells',” Variks clarifies. I watch Valdis charge the enemies that remain, for their leader has vanished. He couldn’t have gotten that far. Fallen teleportation is limited, unlike the Vex. 

“Kell of Kells? Did he give himself a promotion?” Petra speaks up, astonished. I loosely aim at a few Dregs and they swiftly fall down. I am slightly distracted at the moment. Valdis shakes his fist at me for interrupting his personal spree. A being giving themselves a title? Sounds like something Cayde would do. 

“Is that even practical? I mean, sure for fun, but, he sounded pretty serious. Wait, Variks. I remember reading something from Ikora’s books,” I wrack in my brain hoping to find the precise wording. Most of her works are focused on self-discovery and exploring the lands and planets. But the enemies, she said something about the Fallen that made me think twice. 

“Yes, yes, this Guardian is reliable,” he grins and glances over at Petra, “the Queen has chosen wisely. Her knowledge is immense. I believe you’re thinking of a Fallen legend. He sees himself as a prophet perhaps. Or he has gone quite mad.” I look around for Valdis and don’t spot him. There in front of me is an enormous climb uphill, the faint sound of grunting and cussing echo through the rocks. I groan. Found him. I dash up the natural formation passing by multiple Dregs and a shattered Servitor. He has been busy. Or I’m just that slow. Once I reach the top I see him being choked by a Captain.

“Valdis! You idiot!” I storm the cave entrance. I jump onto there shoulders and furiously stab the Fallen leader’s neck. They let out a shrill cry and crumble to the ground. Valdis’ helmet has been thrown to the side and I withhold everything in my being to not bash his skull in. 

He is such a Titan.

He is such a Titan, and it’s nauseating. 

“Idiot!” I yell at him. Valdis crosses his arms against his chest and acts as if his almost death isn’t his fault. “You could have died!” he doesn’t have the Light. His second chance at life would have been wasted. 

“That’s your fault,” he bluntly states. I blink four times in a row. He did not just say what I think he said? Right? Is he putting the blame on me? 

“My fault? Are you serious right now, Pretty Boy?” I grit my teeth. Valdis nods his head and pushes his helmet back on. 

“Yeah, Blue, don’t you ever take responsibility for your actions?” I want to laugh in his face right now. He can’t be serious. He can’t be. I literally take responsibility for everyone’s actions and choices, not just my own. How blind is he? 

“We are a team, you can’t just run away like that!” 

“Watch me,” he states, attacking all that dwells in the cavern. I groan and sprint after him. 

The blush red lights guide me through a maze of stone and vivid green moss with occasional rainbow colored pools of water. Stalactites and stalagmites reach up or take root, skulls hang there as decoration and a threat warning all who venture this far to turn back. Or the consequences will be on your shoulders. Literally. Chunks of amethyst cover sections of the cavern floor and infrequently wedged between rocks in the wall. Why are such beautiful places the source of evil and deceit? The Black Garden being the ultimate area, mixing alluring and deadly together perfectly. I scurry through the tunnel and almost knock Valdis over. He grunts in aggravation and quickly pushes me away. 

“Skolas is near, we have to be-” I viciously tap his shoulder, like a child wanting attention. 

“Hey, hey, watch, this is what you looked like,” Valdis raises both of his hands in confusion. 

“What?” he blankly states. With no hesitation, I bolt out into the open and commence shooting down every enemy that is moving. “Are you serious?” he dashes out after me and Skolas retreats to his Skiff. Once again, he got away. Petra sighs and slams her hand down. 

“And he’s gone,” she groans in frustration. Variks deeply hums at this failed event of taking down the Kell of Kells. I let Valdis catch up and he strikes (where would be my cheek) with his heavy fist. 

“That’s what you get for doing such a stupid thing!” he yells. I chuckle, I can feel Petra rolling her eyes with an entertained grin through the comms. 

“Oh, really? That’s all you got?” I buff up his ego and raging temper. 

“Do you want me to hit you again?” Valdis shouts in the now emptied arena where Dregs, Shanks, and Vandals flood the metal floor. The mission itself is done, but I’m not quite finished yet. I cross my arms and take this a step further into his current vexation or child-like tantrum. 

“I’d like to see you try, Petty Boy,” he tenses at my words. Petra gently whispers ‘ouch’, Variks darkly smirks. 

“I am not petty,” he hisses in irritation. 

“I beg to differ. This is the definition, thank you, Titus. Petty: characterized by an undue concern for trivial matters, especially in a small-minded or spiteful way. Example: he was prone to petty revenge on friends and family. I’m specifically looking at small-minded and spiteful right now, sir,” I proclaim, stressing my point. Valdis swiftly raises his fist and I casually dodge it. I’m not going to be fooled by that again. He takes a knee from all the energy he put into that rocky motion. “You need to work on that.” 

“Don’t tell me what I need to do,” he snarls like a dog. I roll my own eyes and rest my hands against my hips. 

“I’m not telling you, just giving you small hints. Doesn’t matter if you listen to me or not, I know you won’t. I’m just saying, if you were one with the Light you would, without a doubt, be a Titan,” I say holding a hand out to him. He whacks it away and gets up on his own. 

“I wouldn’t dare be with your kind. Tainted, changed by the ‘better good’ in life. A fairytale that helps children sleep at night in your Tower,” Valdis grunts and swiftly swings the gun over his shoulder. 

“Oh, why am I even bothering? You have an extremely thick skull,” I complain. He grins at my insult. 

“Aw, why sister dear, I love you too,” I smirk and shake my head at his sarcastic ridiculousness. 

We are brought back onto my ship and head straight for the Reef. At docking Valdis rapidly leaves my vessel, disappearing into the bundle and rush of the Reef. I let him go without an insult, acting like the child he is has tired me out. 

A faint tap echoes throughout my hull.

“What do you want Petty Pretty Boy?” I yell down the steel hallways. The noise of sweeping fabric catches my ears instead. That isn’t Valdis. I jump out of my seat and harshly collide with a metallic breastplate. 

“Well, well, I thought I’d find you here,” I know that deep, smooth tone lined with annoyance anywhere!

“Nash!? What are you doing here?!” I screech, obviously surprised. 

“It’s nice to see you too,” he beams. He has new and more improved armor on. I’m a little jealous. I just got my exotic arms from the ‘not so old version of Rahool’ earlier but, Nash has a whole new set. Gauntlets, arms, chest piece and even boots. They’re gleaming in the purple glow, outstanding, I can’t quite take my eyes off of him. 

“I’m-I’m sorry, I didn’t think this was your---kind of place?” I speak up awkwardly scratching my neck. I didn’t think he would ever venture out this far into the Reef. It’s not like him.

“I’m here for you, what else? You’ve been gone for a while, I was starting to get worried. So, I came to see what you became obsessed with,” he shyly responds. 

I am not obsessed.

“Oh, that’s all?” I raise my eyebrow at his answer. I sense another reason, one he won’t mention. 

“Yeah, I know you don’t approve of Ikora being my teacher and I her student, but I just needed to take a breather. The Tower was starting to get suffocating,” almost there, he’s right there. I shouldn’t push him since he didn’t bring it up, but, I want to know. 

“If I can say this without getting scorched, I’ll be amazed. But you and Cayde have the same mindset when you talk to me. You both intentionally leave a blank spot, a purposeful section in your words for me to observe. I’m listening,” I lean back against a wall and painfully watch Nash crumble to the ground. The walls he built are being torn down by two words. Flaming tears stream down his face and I gently wrap my arms around his shivering figure. Nash clings on to me for support and we simply stay in my ship for as long as it will take. At least he can visibly show his emotions and be vulnerable, I just tuck them away and label them as ‘unnecessary’. But, how can someone with such a huge heart possibly be so cold?

Okay, I know what you’re thinking: what about Caspian, don’t give me that look. He’s a guy and she’s a girl. It’s just easier for me, okay? I mean, how often do two people who are on the constant verge of breaking down find each other? Glad to get that cleared up for you. 

“I hate how you can read me like a book,” he sobs. I chuckle at his honesty. So little does he know. 

“I know how to read because, I observe myself first. There, that’s my big secret,” I dramatically elaborate. He smiles and lays his head on my chest. His breathing is steady once more, a soft heatwave warms us in the cool space. 

“I’m sorry,” he whispers. I don’t question his sudden apology, there is no need to. I already know what it’s for. 

“You don’t have to be,” I quietly respond. My fingers run through his dark hair and in a matter of minutes he is asleep. I turn my gaze to the asteroid field the Awoken call home. The Reef. A safe haven clouded and hidden in mystery with untold stories that won’t be brought to the light until the timing is right. For the best for the worst. I let a heavy sigh pass by my lips as a set of footsteps enter my ship. Who is it now? I turn to see Mr. Hothead with an unpleasant expression. 

“You have a boyfriend?” I cringe at his word choice. Boyfriend? Why? Oh, why? Couldn’t he have said ‘partner’ or ‘companion’ instead? I smirk and smile up at him.

“Why? Are you jealous?” I poke at his extremely fragile ego. Valdis glares down at me and crosses his arms, annoyed by my constant need to be a nuisance in his oh so perfect life. 

“Me? Jealous? Ha, you wish Blue,” he loudly laughs. I roll my eyes at his constant need to be the one on top, no matter who he brings down. “I’m here because I got lashed out by Uldren because of your recklessness and stupid behavior.” I tense. He never ever takes the blame. Valdis always must push it on someone else’s shoulder. 

“Oh, really now? Mine? It’s my fault that Skolas got away? Really? You’re alive because of me, and I don’t get a simple ‘thank you’? No, that’s too much to ask,” I huff out in irritation. Valdis kneels down and leans in, too close for comfort. I take in a sharp breath, my fingers caressing the hilt of my knife. Valdis gladly takes advantage of my position, stuck in a corner with nowhere to run. His fist strikes my cheek, creating a decent gash. I close my eyes and thank the Traveler that Nash is a heavy sleeper. 

“And why should I thank you?” he spits on my face and marches out, like a hero. Shoulders squared, back straight, perfect and flawless as if everything that we did was all his doing. I harshly wipe the blood and spit off. Nash’s Ghost pops out and tilts his shell in a confused daze.

“Do you want me to do anything?” I wave my hand and don’t bother verbally responding. I don’t even know if I could. “Alright, I’m sorry about Nash. His training has really stretched him, it’s good but, sometimes a little bit too much for him to handle. I don’t know why he can’t tell Ikora when it is too much,” he sighs. I dryly laugh at his comment. 

“Because, we don’t want other people to see how weak we actually are,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you peoples have a great day! It's almost the weekend!!!!!! Finally. And yes poor Nash, ugh, my heart...


	23. Ghost Fragment 23:  /Do I Have To Keep A Tab On You? /It’s Your Fault I Almost Die.  /How Is It MY Fault? /Because, You Can’t Protect Anyone. /Excuse ME? You Wouldn’t Have Survived Earth By Yourself! /Your Point?  /Ugh. You. Are. Such. A. Titan.

“This would be going a lot smoother if you had a rocket launcher instead of a machine gun, Blue!” Valdis literally yells at me through the comms. Petra sighs and Variks shakes his head at the Awoken’s rude behavior. I bet somewhere Uldren is having the time of his life, making both of us suffer by working together. I can’t stand him one bit. I’ve done so much dirty work for him and his royal sister, I’m growing weary of it. I’m not the best babysitter as you can tell. I can keep him alive but that’s literally all. 

“This would be going a lot smoother if you had a brain!” I swiftly throw the insult back at him. He mumbles over the channel unable to create a comeback. “Yeah, that’s what I thought.” 

Together we have brought down the Silent Fang, House of Kings and now we are back on Venus. At the place where I found Caspian. Petra called it the “Vault of Glass”. The Wolves have forced their way inside and caused chaos among the Vex and use of technology. I mean, Oracles? I’ve never heard of them before. But the sound they make when they appear? Creepy enough for me, like a bell that isn’t cheerful and glee but is dark, dreary and haunting. I slide across the smooth surface and take out another glowing cube. How many has it been? Four? Five? I just hope there aren’t a lot more. Valdis is getting under my skin, this hunt needs to end. Or I’m going to personally throw him off of my spaceship. 

“One more Oracle,” Variks speaks. I let out a sigh of relief. Thank goodness. I glance over to see Valdis, of course, surrounded by a herd of Fallen Vandals. He doesn’t know when to quit or drawback from a fight he can’t win. I groan and throw a grenade literally to the other side of the massive stone structure. The sound of a faint explosion and cussing echoes through the walls. It worked, my aim is still pretty good. Mostly. “You, are a magnificent companion Aeluin,” Variks smoothly compliments. “Incredibly skilled with weapons, and undeniable tactics. You would have been a huge help in the Reef Wars.”

“Thanks, I just wish my teammate would actually understand that,” I complain. The subtle yellow glow grabs my attention, I rapidly bring it down. With time and a lot of patience, the Fallen gradually dissipate from the Vault. Valdis limps over to my side. “What did you do now?” Ever since brawling with the Kings, his injuries have increased. He straightens up and acts like the pain is gone. Bad move. 

“I didn’t do anything, just taking down the Fallen while you got the easy job,” he grumbles while reloading his gun. 

“The easy job? I’d rather take down a whole House of Fallen then have both of our lives in my hands. Why can’t you see that I’m carrying a weight that you don’t even know is possible?” 

“I didn’t ask you to do it!” Valdis unexpectedly snaps. Petra gently shakes her head and leans against the metal board. Our bickering, it has a purpose but with him on the same line, she dare not bring it up. Variks gently tilts his head up, will what he has hidden be revealed? Tension builds as we all are on the edge. 

“Well, I am so sorry that I don’t live up to the expectation you hold me too. I don’t even know who you are comparing me too but, you need to stop. I don’t know this person, you did but I’m me and I do things a lot that other people wouldn’t call ‘logical’. You don’t have to agree with my methods, tactics or strategies, just stop seeing them. I’m me. I’m the Hunter who you can’t stand. I’m your obnoxious ‘sister’ that you didn’t need in your life. Not them, whoever you’re thinking of right now,” I rant. Petra raises her eyebrows as I nail the head on the coffin. 

“The Guardian proves her worth and she doesn’t lack observation. Valdis, you are stuck,” he glares at me and I cross my arms against my chest. 

“I think the phrase you’re looking for Petra is ‘checkmate’,” I slyly respond. He stands up and kicks a Dreg, flipping it over. Valdis’ silence is disturbing, I don’t like it, it’s unnatural and strange. I reluctantly walk over to his side. “Look-”

“No, you shut up!” he yells. “I had a sister! I had a family! I lost them! Do you honestly think I wanted to live while everyone that I once cared for didn’t get the chance that I did!” Valdis screams. Looks like I poked him a little too much and broke the dam. I remain quiet, not quite sure how to respond. Comfort is natural, like with Nash on my ship, but Valdis? He is a volcano and you can’t calm him down once he erupts. “Exactly, you don’t know anything about me. So shut up! I didn’t want to help you in the first place! The only reason why I’m here is to help Uldren and the Queen with what is causing them trouble! I could have done all of this without you! I and other Crows could have done this whole trouble in half the time! Or maybe Skolas would be dead right now! Now wouldn’t that be great! But he isn’t! Instead, he’s messing with Vex tech and doing who knows what because of you!” 

“Why am I the blame? Why does the blame always fall on me?!” I yell back at him. Valdis grabs my shoulder and pins me down on the ground. Petra shouts at him to stop, but he doesn’t listen. 

“Because you’re the main reason why everything is going wrong! You should be dead! You should have died on Mars in the Black Garden! Everyone knows that! But no. You had to defy the odds and come back! You coming into the Reef has caused an uproar and a disturbance in the Queen’s rule!” he spits in my face and starts hitting me. I’ve become his punching bag. Great. “Everything is wrong because of you! You should be dead! You should be dead!” the faint taste of blood reaches my tongue as continue with this beating. Strike after strike, darkness closes in. Titus tries to heal me but, I tell him not too. 

I’ve figured it out. No, I’ve figured him out. 

“VALDIS!” Petra bellows through the comms. “STOP!” Variks shakes his head and mumbles to himself. 

“He has broken. Valdis, Commander of the Blood Soaked Siege, The Queen’s Divine Abomination,” his fist freezes in mid-air. I weakly open my eyes to see his glazed over in tears. He won’t cry. Tears are for the weak hearted, ones who cannot push back the past to move into the future. 

“Don’t call me by those titles!” he screams at the Fallen Scribe, full of hate and rage. The emotion and sensation that he can only show while the others are irrelevant and not worth bringing into the light. 

“But that is what you are, and will always be. Broken, shattered. A mirror of who you use to be. One you cannot go back to. One that will always haunt you. One that you cannot get rid of,” a tear falls and lands on my bruised cheek. That’s when the walls around this Titan fall. Crumble. Become dust. He can’t let go of the past. It’s driving him mad, mildly insane. Valdis stares at the damage he has done and stumbles away from me. Titus briskly heals me and I run over to his side. The last thing he wants to be, though he won’t admit it, is alone. Valdis’ chest rises and falls, his eyes shut tight. He won’t accept his weakness. He can’t.

“Hey,” I whisper and slowly approach him. My voice becomes soft, as if talking to a small child that has been separated from his parents. “I had someone once give me advice that I didn’t want to take to heart. I know you probably won’t listen to me but, if you are, then hear me out. ‘What and who you are now is who you will be for the rest of your life. Discovering the past isn’t as important as you think it is, but constructing your future is the core of survival’,” his facial features become more open and vulnerable. “When I came to the Tower I saw myself in the shard or a mirror and I wanted to know everything about my past. It started to drag me down. I didn’t know anything. And, maybe, it was for the best. Sure I’m stupid, reckless, and a little odd when it comes to logic but, I’m me. Who you are trying to replicate is gone, you are Valdis. The annoying Awoken guard that makes me want to throw you off of anything and bash your skull in because you are so dense. Don’t let who you use to be your downfall. Pride is a killer.” 

All around us goes still. The air has stopped moving, the dust has settled on the ground and wounds start to heal instead of digging deeper. 

“You’re a jerk,” he perks up, lightly sobbing. I grin and ruffle his silver hair.

“I know,” 

Petra bursts in, filled with energy and understanding. I think she turned off our end of the channel to let us have a serious moment. 

“Skolas wanted to use the Oracles as taps into the Vex network. This isn’t just a hunt. A Fallen House with Vex technology is a threat to the whole system!” Valdis stands up and hisses in pain. I see the faint shimmer of dark blood on his boot. I look up at him in disbelief and he obnoxiously grins. 

“Well, looks like someone will have to take down this Kell of Kells. And who other than me? Right, Blue?” Valdis slyly comments. I shake my head as I’m sure I made his moxie and sense of invincibility grow more. 

“Of course, Your Grace, or should I say The Queen’s Divine Abomination?” his cunning gesture suddenly stops and I smirk. 

“Now you’re really being a-” I cut him off before he can finish.

“I love you too, brother dear,” I sarcastically respond. 

Petra transports us back outside. I greedily breathe in the fresh air, the musty scent and wet stickiness was started getting to me. A memory lingers there, and it was choking me. I was holding Caspian’s shattered metal frame, her breathes were shallow and death loomed over us. But I did save her, and that’s what really matters. 

Petra taps the keyboard in frustration. Fieldwork is fun and it’s a great change of scenery, kind of, but Skolas is dangerously intelligent, and desperate. Out thinking him and foreseeing his moves will be tough. When it comes to war, thinking from all side helps. Even when it seems impossible. 

“So, he tried to conquer the other Fallen House and failed. Maybe now it’s about weapons? Outfitting the Fallen with Vex instruments of war?” she tries to connect the dots that are scattered around. 

“The only problem the Vex are to us Guardian is their ability to time travel, frequently upsetting timelines and destroying planets,” I speak up. Petra hums at my insert of knowledge. Titus pops in. 

“With the Vex their focus is on utter perfection and influential power, why would Skolas want their guns? Seems pointless and useless,” I nod my head in agreement as Valdis and I begin running. Up to the top of the Tower. Got to love climbing. Variks clicks his fingers together in deep thought. 

“If Skolas thinks he is Kell of Prophecy, then weapons could turn the tale,” I groan with Petra. We both see a growing gap, we are missing something but what? 

“But, why the weapons? There has to be something else up Skolas’ sleeves with the Vex,” I am not convinced it’s just weapons he is focusing on. Why would he put up such a fight attempting to take over the other Houses then flee to Venus? What is his plan? “Petra, do you see what I see?”

“Yes. Strong gravity distortion at your location. What is he doing up there?” I want to know too Petra. This empty feeling is growing, diving into your enemies plans isn’t the best way to go, but if it’s the only way then you must take it. 

“You’ve been quiet this whole time, what’s on your mind?” I bluntly ask Valdis. I’m not going to beat around the bush this time. 

“I’m confused, this, doesn’t make any sense. I was a commander in the war, and his tactics, I’ve never seen them before. Sure, the Servitors were a dead give away but this, I don’t like it,” he states. We come upon an abandoned room with a giant circular lift and in the middle is a bright blue electronic strand. We both step inside and are thrown onto a creaking iron platform that’s eerily floating by itself. 

“A Ketch!” Titus excitedly speaks. “Hey, whoa. Watch out, those other platforms are coming in and out of time. If that’s even possible.” Valdis easily jumps across and I follow closely behind. My mind continues to run over the facts we have discovered and already knew. What am I missing?

Coming in and out of time. The Vault of Glass. The Vex. Time travel. Weapons. Time. Time.

“Wait!” I stand still, figuring out what Skolas is doing. Oh, this is good but, oh so bad. “He-!” the ground beneath my feet vanishes. My heart stops. In that single moment, I glance up to see Valdis’ face go pale. Dread floods over his features. 

I can’t jump, there is nothing under me. I’m going to fall. This is the moon, all over again. 

My fingers desperately reach out to grab a ledge. Nothing. I let out an ear bleeding scream. Petra and Variks gasp and leap up from their seats. 

“Guardian!” 

I close my eyes as I accept the fact that I will fall, and continue to descend until I reach the bottom. Who knows how far down that will be. An eternity? A lifetime? How long is the lifespan of a Guardian anyways? I mean, I’m just a newborn compared to Ikora, Zavala and even Cayde who has been regenerated six times. 

“Open your eyes idiot! You’re really heavy!” Valdis grunts as he hopelessly hangs on to my wrist. “Grab on before I let you go.” 

“What,” I breathe out in shock. He, he, saved me? How? He was, far away.

“Fine, I’ll do it myself like always,” he angrily states. Valdis pulls me up from the ledge and throws me back onto the somewhat solid ground. He huffs in exhaustion. “Don’t expect me to save you again, you hear me?” he yells. I blankly nod my head. He, he just, helped me? 

“Thank you,” I respond out of breath. Once the wave of sudden shock leaves I jump up and harshly grab his shoulder. “Wait! Skolas didn’t want the Vex tech for weapons! It was to bring the whole House of Wolves through time!” Petra panics on the other end of the channel as readings are going off the charts. My observations are correct. A massive flood of Wolf signatures are filling the screens, they are coming through the portals and the Vex’s circular teleports. 

“I hate to say this but, Aeluin is right. When you mentioned about taking a House down earlier Guardian, I didn’t think you were being serious,” Petra speaks up. I don’t like when people take me that seriously. 

“It was just a joke,” I shyly mumble. I shrug it off and focus on what is ahead. The Kell of Kell needs to be captured. “But, if that is what Skolas is doing then, bring it on!” I swiftly climb on top of an iron structure and take down Fallen minions. Their royal blue flags may fly here in dominance but his throne is about to be overthrown. 

“For someone who almost fell to their death, you sure do recover fast from a traumatic experience,” Valdis mentions. I simply wave my hand, as if plummeting to my death is no big deal. I’m a Guardian, death is my friend. 

“Not my first showdown with the reaper, Pretty Boy,” I grin. Valdis raises an eyebrow and smirks. 

“Well, looks like you’re more than I expected,” he compliments me for a change. Or maybe it’s still an insult, either or works for me. I easily take down three Dregs with my arcbolt grenade. 

“Well, looks like you’re more open and honest than I expected,” I respond to his such kind words. 

“Yeah, don’t get use to it,” I roll my eyes. One minute open and vulnerable then the next, closed and sealed like a vault. 

“I know, brother dear,” I scoff as two oddly shaped Servitors make their way towards us. Valdis lets a few bullets fly into their eye, but no damage is done. “Wait! They’re immune?” 

“Let’s not pull our attention away from the big guy, eh?” 

“Wait, what big guy?” 

“Skolas? He is here,” I turn to see the Kell standing straight with hate in his beady eyes. Who knew that he was once a lowly Dreg. Proves that you cannot judge someone by how they started. 

“Yeah, idiot,” I glare over at Valdis as he has pulled out his heavy weapon. I tilt my head in curiosity. He has had a rocket launcher this whole time?!

“You yelled at me earlier for not having one! And now you just now decide to bring yours out?!” he loosely shrugs his shoulders and takes cover behind a formation. 

“What? Two is better than one?” I groan and facepalm. This whole quest would have been cut in half if he used that instead of his pulse rifle and sidearm. 

“You are such an obnoxious older brother, I want a refund,” Petra smirks and Variks does his signature creepy laugh. 

Bullet after bullet, mag after mag, Skolas, Kell of Kell’s collapses to the ground. The Crows appear and lasers surround his figure ensnaring him. I casually walk up to him and kneel down before his figure. His hissing breath is heavy and shaking, exhausted and worn out from all the work he put into a plan that failed. All four of his eyes peer up at me, there is something in his features that is deathly enticing. He leans forward and whispers in his tongue. My blood runs cold. Skolas is lifted up into the air and fear fills my heart. How? How could he know? He isn’t one of them. 

“What did he say?” Valdis asks. 

“I’m not quite sure. I don’t know that much Eliksni,” I admit. He stares at me, not believing a word I said. “Okay, okay. I didn’t understand all of it but he said something about a song.” 

“A song? Do the fallen even understand that concept?” he scoffs in disbelief. 

“I don’t know, guess there is more to our enemies than we know of,” Valdis shakes his head and is transported up onto the ship Uldren is on, while I side with Petra. Variks glances back at me, unsure of what to say. He heard it too. He knows what Skolas said. 

“That shriek, that wicked laugh. If you listen closely, you can hear power in its song,” 

“Well, well, look at that. Guess your secret has bled out into your other enemies. And not just us. You are making quite a title for yourself, Aeluin, one touched by Space, slayer or Crota, god annihilator, and now, conqueror of Kell’s. What else will you destroy in order to be recognized?” their deep, crackling laugh fills my mind. “Just how weak and pathetic are you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone enjoy Iron Banner this week?


	24. Ghost Fragment 24: /Petra Threw A Party For You! No Fair! /Yeah, I Left Early-Wait, How Do You Know Petra? /Uhhhhhh, Hey Ghost. /Don’t Ignore Me! /Yeah, Zavala, I’m On It! /CAYDE!

“Tonight we hold a glorious toast! To the Guardian who helped us defeat Skolas and his ravenous Wolves! May you live long, and prosper in all of your ambitions, cousin,” Petra raises her silver cup and the other Awoken reluctantly mimic her motion. My presence isn't favored among all of the Queen’s Guard, just a few accept me. But that's fine by me. I know not everywhere I go I will be warmly greeted. Guardians of the Light are making a name for themselves and sometimes they involve wounds. The sounds of clinking glasses fill the grand hall. Who knew there would be a bar this immense in size, I have to tell Cayde and Shaxx. 

Petra elegantly slides back into her seat as everyone begins to naturally converse. Right, this is a social situation, not a crowning or giving badges of honor or glory. Valdis is down near the other male Awoken, laughing and smiling, a side that I don't personally see often. But work is work and this is his personal life now. A hooded figure appears behind Petra and taps her shoulder. Her gaze turns back to them, a wave of fear washes over her. The two of them retreat and I closely watch them. Petra? What is she doing? 

“Well, look at you,” an Awoken leans against the table, his balance is clearly off. He had one too many drinks, already. “The lovely Aeluin that the Queen adores, that is sick.” He spits on my face. “You're a Guardian, you shouldn't have any recognition here. You have your Tower and Traveler, go have your drinks there.” He slurs, stomping away like a child to who knows where. I softly sigh and rub my finger around the glasses lip, creating a soothing ring. The loud sounds slowly die out as laughter and jokes are shared as well as tall tales and memories are brought to light. I glance up to see Mara conversing with Uldren, both holding glass cups. Guess those of higher status only get these crystal clear things. Kind of stupid but, order is order and materials are materials. Ranks and status must always be portrayed, even during a celebration.

“Well, are you not enjoying yourself?” Varkis creeps up on me. I didn't even hear his metal squeaking arms approaching. 

“What do you think? I've only had a small sip and it's too sweet, plus my drinking buddies aren't here, so, yeah,” I mumble. Sure this whole festival is in my valiant deeds, but I'm not into it at all. I’m quite revolted by it. 

“Ah,” his jaw clicks and clasps both sets of arms against the table. “Not a fan of the Queen’s brew?”

“It's not that, I'm just, I don't know, just not feeling right here. Sure I am an Awoken but, this is different. I feel like an invader, and I’m sure a lot of your fellow Guards would agree,” I bluntly state. Variks tilts his head and observes me. 

“You care what others think?” He honestly asks. I shrug my shoulders as I watch all of those around me gradually get drunk. 

“No, but yes, it's not the main reason, it's just, ugh, I don't know. I have this feeling and it isn't a good one. I saw Petra walk off with a hooded figure, it looked suspicious,” Variks shakes his head. 

“That was business she was talking too. The Queen and her army of soldiers have their own personal duties too. If by interest of the Queen or not. Just probably checking up on the Prison of Elders,” I raise my eyebrow in curiosity as I take a small sip of the vivid purple liquid. 

“Prison of Elders? Who would you need a prison out here?” Variks lets out a low chuckle that sends chills up and down my spine. Apparently, there is a lot I still don't know about this place. 

“You Guardians are so use to destroying your enemies, we, we entertain ourselves with them. We torture them and other who dare follow their ways. It is quite a sight,” he gleefully grins. 

“I bet,” I swirl the alcohol in the cup and watch it dance. “So, is this open to anyone or?” 

“You dare challenge the Prison of Elders?” I gently put the still full cup down and Variks grins in pleasure. He already knows my answer.

“Why not? I'm getting tired of doing the Queen’s and Uldren’s dirty work anyways. It's getting quite old,” I flick the brew away and no second later it disappears into some Guard’s mouth. 

“That is all?”

“Yep, I have nothing else better to do,” I fully admit. The Tower is doing fine without me, and I think my time here is coming to an end. 

“Well then, let me show you-”

“Don’t do it!” Valdis sloppily yells from across the table. I turn to see a whole line of empty glasses by his side. “Don’t follow the Fallen Scribe! He only brings death and destruction! He promised he would lead me to my sister! And he hasn’t!” Variks chuckles and shakes his head at his drunk behavior. No matter what state of mind he is in Valdis never stops talking. 

“The Guardian has chosen, you cannot change her mind,” Variks slyly responds. I follow his lead and leave the festivities. 

That is how I got myself into a tangle with a massive Hive Knight and loads of scraggly Thrall. I slide into a small rock cave and quickly reload. A wave of Hive is on my tail and I’m running short on bullets. I don’t like these perks, I said I wanted a challenge but he didn’t have to cut down everything. 

“Aeluin, what is the matter? Too hard for you?” Variks laughs. I roll my eyes and unleash my auto rifle against the horde. They all fall to the ground and disintegrate into the Hive-ified arena. I lightly jog back up the hill and begin attacking the boss, he is almost dead. I just need a little more pressure. 

“No, I thought you liked me. Guess I was misled,” I grin. Variks chuckles and watches me challenge the raving Knight. 

“I do like you,” his voice becomes scratchy, “I like you so much that I want you dead.” 

“And we all know that makes perfect sense,” I jump up onto the Knights shoulder and wedge my knife into his throat. He desperately swats around trying to get me off, but no such luck big guy. I force the dagger out and he collapses to the ground. Variks abruptly stands up at my victory. 

“You know how to defy the odds. If you were ever a gladiator, I’d bet on you,” I smile and wave up at a camera. Variks clicks his jaw and summons me back to the Reef. 

“Oh, why thank you, I feel honored,” I’m glad I can share my peculiar humor with someone here. Out of nowhere comes a staggering, oh wait, nevermind, it’s just Valdis. His hands clasp on to my shoulders and despair floods over him. 

“Have you seen my sister! Please! Have you seen her!” he cries out. I cringe and shake my head at his request. 

“I don’t even know what she looks like, so, no?” I say, very unsure on how to handle this situation. When Cayde is drunk he tells stories about his most ridiculous bets then passes out in my room. Not emotionally unstable, at least he isn’t violent. 

“No, no! Not my sister! Not her! She is gone! I cannot forgive myself!” did I forget to mention that he starts speaking in tongues of old? “Why has the pain of life stabbed me? Oh, why has fate turned a blind eye towards me?” he harshly weeps. I scratch my head and awkwardly take in this unusual side of him. 

“Um, do you know her name? I could try to help?” I offer. Even though I’m pretty sure it will lead to a dead end. 

“Her name? Oh, her name! How could I be so blunt and idiotic! Her name! Noelle!” did I just hear bells ringing? Must be the sound of Oracles in the back of my mind.

“Noelle? Pretty name, but, I personally don’t know anyone by that name,” I honestly respond. Valdis balls his eyes out, and I just stand there, not knowing quite what to do. 

Variks meanwhile in the background shakes his head and heavily sighs, mumbling about Valdis and how blind he actually is. 

“Hey, you’ll find her, don’t worry,” I comfort him. Valdis sniffs and wipes away his snot. 

“Really?” he peers up in hope. 

“Really.” 

***

“Ally!” Cayde crushes me in a hug. I’m a little shocked at first but, then I return the embrace and happily smile. The scent of oil and rusted metal greets me, now I know I’m home. “You were gone too long! And you didn’t let me know where you were!” 

“Well, I’m so sorry dad. I’m a responsible Guardian and I can pick my own fights,” I say laughing. He lets go and casually punches my shoulder. 

“Welcome back kiddo,” he beams and winks. 

“I’m glad to be back. I actually left a party that was thrown for me early just to come here,” I admit as we both stroll out of the Vanguard room. A soft spark glows in Ikora’s eyes, she is glad I’m back. Now, I think Zavala is too, I think. I can’t quite tell. He is too focused on his Nightfall strike. 

“Why did you leave? The Queen’s parties are the best!” he shakes his head in disbelief. I shrug my shoulders as our capes swoosh against the ground. Shaxx bows his head in my presence, I’m pretty sure there is a pure smile underneath that helmet. If I ever get to see it. I hope I do. 

“Since when did you go to the Reef?” I ask. The Hunter glances away and nervously chuckles. He is hiding something. 

“Uhhhhhh, a while ago? When the Reef war was finished, I helped out a little. I know, I know, you can’t believe it that I was once wild like you,” I scoff and gently shove my shoulder against his. Cayde grins and wraps his arm around my shoulder. As I am enjoying this reunion very much I have an irritating itch. Where is Nash? After his breakdown, I’m a little concerned. 

“You wild? I can see it. I’m just surprised that you have been able to contain it,” I bring to light. Cayde nods his head in agreement. 

“Someday’s I even surprise myself, I mean, if you were to see me a few regenerations back you wouldn’t recognize me. That I can guarantee,” I puff out my cheeks and roll my eyes. Me not being able to identify my amazing mentor and friend? Sounds unbelievable. 

“Oh, please, you have a pretty unforgettable face, voice box, and attitude. I’d be able to scope you out,” I confidently say. Cayde’s eyes fall into fear. 

“Just don’t shoot, please,” he cowers before me. A stupid grin spreads across my face, one that only he can bring forth. I did really miss him. A lot. More than I’d admit. 

“Hey, just letting you know, you better be alive and running the whole time I’m a Guardian, cause if you aren’t then I won’t ever forgive you,” I say poking his chest plate. He smiles and brings me closer. 

“I won’t leave you kiddo, that I can promise,” 

“Good, you better stick to that, or I personally will bring you back from the dead,” Cayde falls back on the ground, terrified. 

“You know necromancy?! Sorcerer! You are a Warlock in disguise!” he overreacts. We both burst out laughing as others look at us in annoyance. Cayde and I end up in tears, well I do, I don’t know if an Exo can physically cry, being mechanical and made out of tech. 

“Hey,” he speaks up. 

“Yeah?” I respond. 

“I have a mission for you,” I eagerly sit up at those few words. He knows how to get my undivided attention. 

“Are you serious?!” I excitedly beam. He nods his head and pulls out a piece of broken metal with two golden upside down U’s. 

“I found this while I was exploring Venus, way too long ago to remember. Ikora said this golden mark dealt with a band of Exo’s that were created for the frontlines during any war. Could you look into this for me? I wish I could come but, new Guardian’s are coming in every day now. And I’m hoping for some more Exo’s,” 

He feels alone. Can’t say I haven’t felt the same way. 

“Anything for my mentor! To Venus!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright and I'm going to post another chapter tomorrow, wrapping up the House of Wolves Expansion then on to Taken King! Where crap goes down!!!!!!!! Anyways, thank you!


	25. Ghost Fragment 25: /You Were A Really Violent Person.  /He Still Is!  /Hey, Watch it Soldier! /Don’t Point That Gun At ME! /Hey! Hey! Big Guy! Calm Down! /I AM CALM!

I wander around Venus attempting to find that band of Exo’s Cayde talked about. I've been looking and looking around this whole blasted planet for anything, honestly. No sign or racks of Exo’s or Frames that are asleep or shut off. Sure, there are Fallen to beat, or maybe even a Kell to take down and dethrone. But no such luck with Cayde’s side mission. My mind begins to get distracted. Nash is who knows where I looked for him all around the Tower and nothing. I'm starting to get worried. I have a tracker on his Ghost, but it says an error is occurring. I groan and descend down into the hole that leads me into the library or archive. 

The darkened area mysteriously calms me. It's like the moon, just not Hive infected or as destroyed, but flourishing with so much life. I wonder if life could return to a dead planet or moon, could it be possible? If bringing existence to another being is achievable then, could it be shared with nature? Or would that create unbalance in the universe that would summon unknown chaos?

A noise makes me sit up: grinding of gears and creaking of metal. I swiftly survey the ground, piercing white orbs burst through the darkness. I lay low with my hand hovering over the rifle. What has been in here that I didn't notice? 

“Uhh, my head.” A deep electronic voice hums. I tilt my own head to the side at this stranger’s sudden appearance. An Exo? Here? On Venus? I mean I met Caspian and the Exo Stranger, but I didn’t think there would be another one. His groggy and unalert state vanishes. “Ghost, Ghost!” he panics. I subtly emerge from the shaded area, observing his emotions and physical features. He rises up, the once golden paint now is tainted with moss and is severely discolored. This Guardian’s glory days have passed with time itself. Guess there is a lot I still don’t know about others like me and the complete history of the Vanguard and untold wars.

“Hey,” I speak softly, swiftly classifying him as a Titan and startling a beast like this wouldn’t be smart. He turns around with anger and fear in his eyes. “Hey, hey, hey. I don’t mean any harm, I just came here on a friends request.” 

“Don’t lie. What are you doing here, female Awoken ?” he grits through his metal with his shoulders squared and back straight as a plank. I pause for a moment, his way of speech, personality, and stance, they seem familiar. Now unmistakably a Titan, but is there a lingering past of high authority? Sounds like the robot version of Zavala 

“What am I doing here? Well,” I bite my lip and trying to piece the puzzle together. How can I say this so I don’t sound like I’m lying? “I was going to do some research for my friend, since he can't leave where he is.” 

“You are no Warlock, do not lie to me again Hunter,” he spits the words like a deathly poison, my blood starts to boil at his arrogance, “now, I will ask you one more time. What are you doing here?” 

“To do find Exo’s like yourself,” I reluctantly finish my phrase, “sir.” This Titan takes rapid steps towards me, I stand my ground with no hesitation or fear. I’ve defeated much worse than a commander with an attitude. He may have been in charge whenever he was awake last, but not now. 

“I don't believe you. I won't believe you. Your kind, we never should have trusted you. It was our mistake to think you would aid us,” he growls in anger. I don't blame him, I don't like being rudely stirred from my sleep either. 

“Alright, Big Guy, I know that the Awoken in the Reef shouldn't be trusted, I know that now. But I'm a Guardian, just like you, look, look,” Titus appears and he softly waves. He grunts and refuses to believe in the good I possess. Even the plain evidence of my Ghost doesn’t change his mindset. But where is his?

“You are not a Guardian, they were slain when the Fallen, Hive, and Cabal invaded the Archive,” wait. Am I hearing what I think I'm hearing? “Only a few were able to make it out alive but severely wounded. Those who thought their research would be save were wrong. Danger follows them who are programming Rasputin.” 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, what?!” 

Rasputin, the one and only Rasputin? Like the Warmind that Zavala is obsessed with finding and taming? 

“You are talking about the Warmind on Earth right?” I want to make sure we are talking about the same thing. 

“On Earth? What are you muttering? He does not exist on that puny, green and blue planet. He lives on the red dust of Mars! Why would he rest on a rock like that?” a machine is insulting a planet. I never expected this. 

“Someone isn’t a fan of Earth, no wonder you’re on Venus, General,” I mumble under my breath. The Titan points his finger at me and glares. 

“My name is Phoenix, you meddling Awoken,” wow, he is one grumpy chap when he wakes up. 

“Well, excuse me sir, Phoenix,” I try to be polite. I’m not one hundred percent how a military veteran and respect works out. Zavala and Shaxx have two totally different ways of approaching a problem and talking to those under them. Like I know I have to be straight, honest, speak when told but besides that, I don’t know. 

“Phoenix will do. Now, I have to go find-” a subtle shift in the light catches the corner of my eye. I hold my knife in my hand ready to strike. 

“Your Ghost?” a smooth, accented voice interrupts our conversation. 

“You?!” I screech. The Exo Stranger grins and lays a hand on her hip. The pulse rifle is strapped to her back like always. 

“Happy to see me?” I slide my knife back into its sheath, beaming in delight.

“Thrilled! I mean, you kind of did leave me hanging when we last met here. Which to be honest, wasn’t nice,” I say casually shrugging my shoulders. 

“But I’m not nice,” she slyly smirks. 

“You got that right,” I mumble. Phoenix glares at the both of us, not approving of this reencounter or discussion. Our friendly banter continues on as he grows weary. 

“Do you want me to get tea or some biscuits? Or make a table?” he crosses his arms becoming more impatient by the second. Someone doesn’t like being left out, especially when he is supposed to be the main attraction. 

“Phoenix, dear, my, you still have that nasty attitude and sharp tongue? What about that rage, eh?” she pokes around his torn chest plate and it crumbles off. I withhold a laugh and somehow keep a straight face on. 

“What do you know about me, woman? Nothing,” he snaps. His witty and humorous side has swiftly vanished. 

“There it is, I knew it was in there somewhere,” she suddenly turns her head, “yes, Phoenix has woke up. And get this, it’s by the Guardian I meet earlier. I know, I know, that’s how he was programmed. I should know I set him up! Fine. Okay, I’ll take him to the labs for tests.” 

“You are not taking me anywhere for tests!” he raises his voice and clenches his fists. “I do not want to go anywhere with the likes of you.” she rolls her eyes and turns to him, clearly dominant in this conversation. Even if though he doesn’t want it. 

“You will, Exo General, Phoenix, number 000173905, you will obey me,” Phoenix’s eyes shift into a dull gray in contrast to the previously blinding white. His shoulders square up and all previous personal emotions were removed. Now he is just an empty, metal shell.

“Yes, ma’am,” he responds. The Stranger lets out a heavy sigh and lays a hand against him. Is that regret I see on her faceplate? What exactly is her history with him?

“I hate doing this, you know that,” she hisses into her shoulder. “I know it was necessary, I’m not stupid, sister. I’m shutting you off.” a small yell cries through then it goes silent. 

“Why did you need to do that?” I ask. She scoffs and starts to walk away without answering me. “I know you like dramatic entrances and exits but-” 

“With time all shall be revealed, but now it is too soon. Be patient, Little Light,” the Stranger gives her signature mysterious grin then she disintegrates them both. I let out a frustrated groan. It’s not fair! She can always get away from any social situation while I have to dread them. Titus peeks over at me, hoping I won’t be too angry at this outcome. 

“Well, at least we found an Exo Cayde told us about,” he tries to comfort my sense of disappointment. 

“Yeah, that’s one way of looking at it. How will I be able to explain to Cayde that I lost the only Exo, that fits his description, to the Exo Stranger who is like a fugitive in the eyes of the Vanguard?” I kick a pebble out of annoyance and it clashes against the crumbling wall. 

“Being honest is always a good start. Right, Cayde?” Titus unexpectedly says. I look around the room and don’t see anyone, becoming more confused. 

“What do you mean-”

“Hey, Ally,” his voice rings over the comms and I glare into the darkness. 

“Seriously?” I deadpan. Cayde nervously laughs and scratches his metal head. 

“Look look, look, this isn’t my doing, I promise you. Nash told me to do it!” my eyebrows furrow as I start to walk out of the underground space. 

“Nash? He told you to do what?” all this new information is being juggled in my head. It’s a bit overwhelming. 

“To watch over you. He’s on a little, expedition that Ikora sent him out on for some sort of training purpose. In order for him to become a better Warlock. Something about self-discovery and understanding yourself more. I don’t know, it’s weird.” I shake my head as dark clouds overhead block the once beautiful cream-colored sky. Are we expecting rain? 

“Ikora sent him away?” my voice goes up a scale and I can hear Cayde grin. 

“Yeah, is there something wrong with that, Hunter? Do you have a certain attachment to a certain, Warlock-” 

“No, no, no, no. Cayde stop right there,” I abruptly end his train of thought. But he keeps picking. 

“No, no, no, please tell me more! I am intrigued,” he smoothly speaks. I start to scale an abandoned laboratory. 

“There is nothing more to tell you,” I grunt jumping from ledge to ledge. There is nothing else happening between me and Nash. No. Nothing. 

“Aeluin, I can read you like a book. And even though people think I’m dumb, I’m quite observant. Would you like me to start a list? Oh, thank you. Let’s see, he was the first Guardian you teamed up with, the first Guardian you got in touch with, oh and the big one, you put a tracker on his Ghost.” 

“Hey! That is not---related at all! The only reason why I did that…” my voice dies off. The blowing wind taking over my side of the comms. 

“Yes?” Cayde patiently waits for my answer. 

“When I found him on the Moon, he,” I hang there on a ledge and look down at the ground, far below me. “He tried to…” this is something Ikora doesn’t know about or anyone in the Vanguard hall. 

“Make a move on you?”

“No, he. Nash, he, he tried to, die.” I can’t bring myself to say it. I just can’t because, that would mean...

“He is a Guardian, his Ghost would have helped him out-”

“No Cayde!” I scream through the mic on the verge of tears. “I mean like he wanted to die! And didn’t want to come back! He wanted to-”

“Commit suicide?” silence overtakes both of us, not knowing what to say or do. How can you comfort someone who thinks about death constantly? What can you do but stay by their side? And I can’t because Ikora sent him off somewhere I can’t reach him. Where I can’t reach him. I can’t reach him. I touch my cheeks, they are wet. I’ve been crying. I’m crying. 

“Well, talk about an uncomfortable silence. Does, does Ikora know?” Cayde softly asks. 

“No, she doesn’t know anything about him!” my throat tightens and lip starts to quiver. “She doesn’t know that he lost his whole fireteam on a mission and he was the only one who survived because the other’s gave their lives for him! She doesn’t know anything about him or his past! He wants to forget his past! Not recall it!” all I can hear on Cayde’s side is the shifting of his cape. 

“Ally, I’m…” 

“No, no, it’s okay,” I grit through my teeth. “You don’t need to apologize, he does that enough already.” I force a laugh and remove my tears. 

“That’s not what I was going to say,” Cayde takes a deep breath in, his jaw clicking. “Nah, nevermind. Well, hm, actually,” I sit down on the roof and pull my knees in close, trying to comfort myself with Cayde’s voice in my ear. “I wonder if she ever thought of that about me or worried like you are once I left?” 

“Who?” I sniff. He chuckles and pulls out a torn journal. 

“Someone who kept their heart on their sleeve and knew how to crown mine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright. I know. I love writing about touchy subjects, it just makes Nash more real and honest. I know a lot of people don't like it but, I'm going to push you guys out a little bit. And plus it's a thought I've had while playing Destiny too. But anyways, I hoped you enjoyed the chapter!
> 
> And total side note.......
> 
> I may have started a small plot for a Cayde one-shot thing like Shaxx's, should I develop it?
> 
> Another note note: did you guys pick up Valdis' sisters name??????? :)))))))))))


	26. Ghost Fragment 26: /You Tamed The One And Only Lord Shaxx? How! /Just Like I Did To You. /You Gave Him A Place To Pass Out After Too Many Drinks? /No, I Told Him The Truth. /That He Was Handsome, Witty, And Smart? /Oh, Cayde.

I return to the Tower to find a massive golden glare across my vision. I shield my eyes and see what looks like two engraved wolves in front of a burning orange fire. The air is filled with passion and an excitement I’ve never felt before. This new arrival sure has stirred the pot. I jog over to Banshee, hoping to get in on what has happened. 

“Hey, what’s-”

“The Iron Lords are back,” he says, his tone not very supportive at the new arrival. 

“Iron Lords?” I question. I’ve never heard of them. At least, to what I can recall. Ikora glides into our conversation with her abundant knowledge. A little ball of irritation forms in my chest. I’m still not over how she is training Nash. 

“They are Guardian’s like us, much older and contain more wisdom and strength then you can ever imagine. I have not seen or spoken to Lord Saladin before, his sudden arrival has made Zavala more, calm and collected. Their pasts are linked and he is surprisingly warm to welcoming him.” I grumble in confusion. Zavala is normally stern and a sometimes obnoxious but, currently in the Tower is someone who makes him unagitated? Seems impossible to me. 

“The past is the past Ikora, no one can change that,” Banshee’s jaw clenches. He isn’t happy. 

“That I know too well, but we can still learn from it to make the future more promising,” her words are always enlightening but, something about her tone makes me question everything she says. “I would recommend that you talk to Lord Saladin. He may have some very helpful information or challenges you could conquer.” her lips move up into a partial smile. Once Ikora is far enough Banshee spits on the ground.

“Lord Saladin, claiming is past life with might and power. I don’t like it. He shouldn’t be here in the first place,” I glance up at the glorious structure in awe. 

“Why do people have mixed feelings towards him?” Banshee scoffs and goes back to cleaning his weapons. 

“Because Aeluin, ghosts of the past should stay dead,” 

***

I toss and turn in bed, my thoughts running wild about every little event that has happened just in the last week. The Hive god’s discussing something important, Cayde and that great conversation, Nash and his supposed training, Caspian’s ominous silence, the Stranger and how she literally took my mission from me, and now this not-so-new-newcomer in the Tower. Lord Saladin, an Iron Lord. Titus is still shut off, resting in his miniature bed I made him. I stand up and take a late night walk. For heaven knows I need it. With this much contemplation and the Hive god’s voices running in my head, it’s becoming a little overwhelming. I groan and perch up on the railing, overlooking the dimly lit City. The night air embraces me as the cool breeze gently lifts my navy blue locks. A presence comes up behind me, one that I know too well. 

“Hivebane,” I smile and turn to I think the only Titan I actually like. 

“Hey, Shaxx,” I mumble. He leans both arms on the rail, also becoming relaxed. 

“What brings you out here this late?” Shaxx’s tone is softer than normal, in comparison to his raging encouragement I get in the Crucible whenever I participate. He seems worried. 

“Can’t sleep,” I simply reply. If there is one person I can’t lie too, it’s Shaxx. Cayde and I casually exchange false statements and over exaggerate a lot, but that’s just how we both are. Shaxx, he is quite different. 

“I cannot either,” he sighs. My eyes catch a faint twitch in his left hand. I’ve never noticed that before. “Tell me, Ally, have you talked to the vendor who calls himself Lord Saladin?” 

“No, I haven’t yet. Ikora said I should, so I might,” an uneasy tension overtakes the previously tranquil night. Lord Shaxx is silently disagreeing with my choice. There is more to this story than meets the eye. “What are your experiences with him? It seems that everyone either loves him or hates him.” Shaxx scoffs and shakes his head.

“The Battle of Twilight Gap. That’s my experience with him. A field of war I wish I could forget,” his voice quivers, just for a moment. “But the past is the past, I shouldn’t hold a grudge.” 

“Grudge? You? No. That’s one thing that sometimes other classes don’t get. We Hunter’s hold people and Guardians accountable for their actions. Good or bad. Do we forgive? Yes. But we never forget. Once our backs are turned, we are targeted by friend and foe. If we hold a grudge then it’s for a reason. If it’s treason, betrayal, they leave our side to join the enemy or stab you in the back. But at the end of the day, you know who your true friends are and those are the ones you keep close. Closer than your enemy,” I speak out. Lord Shaxx listens to my words, though it’s more like a rant. 

“You fascinate me, Guardian, seeming to know what to say constantly,” he praises me. I shrug my shoulders and casually let the compliment slide by. 

“That’s not always true, but keep going, I feel like there is something else you aren’t saying,” Shaxx let’s out a withdrawn sigh. His shoulders fall in dismay, gloom and anger seem to take over his physique. There is a heavyweight is on his shoulders, one he can’t get rid of. 

“Saladin lead Guardians into the frontlines, telling them to hold their ground against the Fallen Houses who were attempting to take over the City. Too many Guardians fell, mixed in the slain Devils and Kings. Blood stained the once field of flowers, those of the Light and our enemies. Saladin, I hold him responsible for their deaths. Were they remembered and honored? Yes. But I can’t forgive him,” I hear the pain and regret in his voice. He too wants to move on from the past. But can’t. I hop down and hold both of my hands out. 

“May I?” I abruptly ask, being as vague as possible. 

“May you what?” Shaxx asks, caught off guard. 

“Just trust me, okay?” I smile. Shaxx reluctantly lets his defense down. 

“Alright,” he mumbles. I clasp both hands around his helmet. I feel his body go tense at my action. “Ally-”

“Trust me, it’s okay,” I softly whisper looking directly into his visor. I slowly take off his helmet to reveal the real Lord Shaxx. His dark skin gleams in the moonbeams, occasional patches of lighter tones illuminate, scars large and small cover his face and a string of freckles. And his hair, a dark scarlet that is loosely taken care of. I tilt my head to the side, observing his once hidden features. The silence drives him mad, as I’m overcome with awe. 

“You’re thinking I’m hideous, right?” he murmurs, his gaze on the ground. Lord Shaxx is embarrassed and ashamed at his battle scars? 

“Hideous? Please? Have you seen me wake up after grinding Strikes and Crucible all day? That a sight no one should see,” I laugh, he stays stern unconvinced by my humor. I press his helmet against my side and tilt his head up, making him look at me. “Hey, there is nothing to be self-conscious or ashamed. You hear me? You are human. I’m an Awoken. The first thing I wanted to do once I knew what I looked like was change it. I didn’t even know what I looked like before, I just knew I didn’t want to look like this.” 

“You...You have thought that?” he shyly asks. 

“Yeah, and my race is deemed or is looked upon as one of the most flawless creatures. So, I guess what I’m trying to say is, don’t let physical features drag you down. I know it’s hard to accept, even when someone gave them too you. But, beauty isn’t defined. It’s open to all. Large, small, clear skin, covered in scars, muscular, thin, curvy, straight, long hair, short hair, light hair, dark hair. There is no clear definition of beauty, even for a beast like you. I mean with your nature, I’d be terrified because of what you have lived through and experience, and if death challenges you. You fight back.” I encourage him. Lord Shaxx smiles and to my surprise, I am embraced. He is hugging me. The Crucible Master is hugging me. I might cry. A small drop lands on my shoulder and it soaks through my armor. I wrap my arms around him and let my feet dangle in the air. 

“Thank you,” he breathes. 

“No, no, thank you, for always being by my side in the Crucible and pushing me to my limits when I wanted to quit. I think we can call this fair.” he chuckles and puts me down on the ground. 

“I think so,” I hand over his helmet and he rejects it. “Not tonight, I’ve learned more about myself thanks to you,” little did I know a warm presence leaves us, just a moving shadow I didn’t notice because my attention was elsewhere. 

***

I tap the ground, adjusting my boots making sure they feel just right. Who knew walking up not even a flight of steps could be so intimidating. Lord Saladin is, of course, a Titan, and the night with Shaxx was a real eye-opener. I mean, who knew that one who encourages and mentors young Guardians could be so doubtful of themselves? 

“You’ve been standing there for some time now, Guardian, may I ask why?” a deep, thundering voice breaks the silence. I freeze and look up at the gleaming gold and silver armor, curious eyes watching my motion. 

“I’m thinking, had a rough night,” I honestly say. Part of me screams ‘do it! Do it!’ while the other wants to respect Lord Shaxx and his past. 

“Well, if there is one thing I can say…” his voice drops off as a strong aura covers me. “Shaxx,” Lord Saladin’s voice goes up, keeping a strong stance. He stands behind me and clenches his fists. 

“Saladin,” he stiffly responds. Saladin grins and steps down from his platform. 

“Look at how you’ve grown. I heard the Crucible is flourishing, I’m happy that you have found your place in the world. I never knew what you would accomplish, my apprentice,” Shaxx tenses at those words. I glance over at Shaxx and mouth ‘what’? He ignores my question and steps between us. 

“Yes, and you are bringing back the old traditions of the Iron Lords, keeping their names alive, correct?” Shaxx questions. Saladin nods his head and smiles. 

“Of course, even though the Dark Ages are long gone and new Guardian’s are arising, but, we must always be prepared. The Darkness can take any form it likes, even ones that we trust.” 

What the heck did he mean by that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for not getting any new chapters up for the Cayde min-one shot story thing, my life has been a chaotic mess....I will get to writing more today, I promise you peeps! I'm so sorry!
> 
> AND SALADIN AND SHAXX NOW!!!!! AHHHHHAAAAA!!!! I'VE BEEN WAITING TO DO THIS!!!!!!


	27. Ghost Fragment 27: /What Happened? /Nothing Happened.  /Don’t Lie To Me. /I’m Not.

I should have listened to Shaxx. The Iron Banner, it’s nice, but, there is an eerie sensation that I’m suspicious of. Not to mention what Shaxx brought up with the Battle of Twilight Gap. I know that I didn’t experience what he lived through, but, that lingering in someones conscious makes you think twice, or even three times about a leaders ability. I crouch on top of C and keep a keen eye on the multiple areas where enemies could invade. I’ve never been on this map before, the Drifter. It’s quite fascinating. Especially once you take down a Guardian they float, or is that weird? I don’t know. 

“You captured zone C, Power Play! Aeluin, correct?” Lord Saladin questions. I nod my head as three Guardians rush me. 

“Yes, sir,” I respond throwing a grenade in their midst. Their eyes trail down and watch the bolt of Arc energy explode. I quickly take them down and run into the narrow and awkwardly, yellow lit tunnels. 

“I am impressed with your work. I know my fellow Iron Lord would have hated how good you were. They would have challenged you right away,” he grins through the comms. 

“On your left!” Titus screams in my headset. I turn my head and see a Warlock holding a hand cannon. 

Wait.

I dodge back as a shot breaks through the air. I exhale. Too close. 

“Thanks, buddy,” I guide them away, in a circle. I glance back, they trail after my fluttering cloak. I quickly slide to the side and wait for them to take the bait. They run into the room where I am, my fingers caress my knife. 

“Gotcha,” I mumble under my breath. I secretly peer over the box, seeing their figure in the light. My mouth drops. “Nash?” his once polished and perfected armor is now cut, stained, and torn. The Guardian’s head snaps in my direction and my heart flickers, confused. What is he doing here? If that is actually him. 

They casually stroll around the space, dragging their gun against the wall. Are they trying to intimidate me? An obnoxious screech echoes in the arena, metal against metal grinds as sparks fly. Ghost grunts in pain at the noise as I grit my teeth. Now I know they are doing this on purpose. I abruptly stand up and throw another grenade. It lands next to their feet and they stand still. I hold my gun up, crosshairs right between their eyes. 

But they don’t shoot. 

Moments of silence pass. They don’t move. I don’t dare move either. This is as if a draw, and one has to bite the dust. 

I lower my weapon as their health slowly increases. 

“Nash?” I mutter. Their hand snaps up and the hand cannon is pressed up on my helmet visor. I drop my gun and stare at them, eye to eye. A golden glint shines through. I know that gaze anywhere. A gunshot echoes throughout the chamber.

“How could you forget me?” 

***

“Ikora!” I dash into the Vanguard hall and approach the Warlock. Cayde and Zavala’s head turn my way at my dramatic entrance. I mean not every day there is a Guardian running in and out without jumping on their table. I’m guilty of such, but this currently is no light matter. 

“Aeluin, what brings you here?” she asks surprised by my presence. I pant, trying to catch my breath again. 

“I just left an Iron Banner match and ran all the way here from the Reef, give me--ah, okay, okay,” I lean on the table, calming my racing heart and look into all three pairs of eyes. “We have a problem. A big one. One that maybe could have been avoided? I don’t know, but-” 

“It’s Nash isn’t it,” Cayde says, reading me like those maps he constantly is bent over. My vision becomes blurry. No. No. I’m not going to cry in front of them. No. I won’t allow myself to stoop that low. 

“Yeah, something has happened to him. He isn’t his, normal self,” I slyly mutter. Cayde comes to my side and slings an arm around my shoulder in comfort, pushing the tears even more. 

“I think I got this Ikora, I need to have a one on one with Ally,” I viciously rub my eyes, avoiding looking at them. 

“Of course Cayde, but please, if it is about Nash, keep me informed. A section of his training has been completed, and if he has changed then, I would like to meet him,” she honestly speaks. 

“Yes ma’am,” Cayde solutes. We take a stroll to I guess we can call it ‘our place’ now. On top of the Future War Cult building. Cayde would kill me if I called it a ‘perch’ or ‘nest’. “Now that we are away, I need to tell you something.” we both sit down and try to relax in the tense atmosphere. 

“Go for it, but if you make me cry I will-” he frantically waves his hands in the air. 

“I know, I know, but, Ally, Ally, Nash saw you with Shaxx,” Cayde says, his serious tone vanishing. 

“So? He knows that me and Shaxx are close? Whenever I’m bored I go to the Crucible-” 

“No, no, no, that’s not what he saw. He saw you with someone else that wasn’t him. He didn’t see Shaxx-” 

“He saw a replacement,” I finish Cayde’s thought. He painfully nods his head at the truth. My shoulders droop in dismay at this, I run my fingers through my hair, heart beating like mad. “No, but, how? How could he see it like that? He was away doing his training, I didn’t fret over him being gone. Nash agreed to be trained under Ikora, even though he uses Radiance than a Nova Bomb, but that’s unimportant. He agreed to this. It’s not my fault that he didn’t see me for a while. Right?” I start to question myself. But on my ship, at the Reef, that was real? Right? That happened. 

“I don’t know kid, but, he isn’t the same Warlock you use to know. I caught a glimpse of him, there is a giant scar on his face along with a marking-” 

“A marking? He never had any before,” I say confused. Cayde nods his head and clenches my shoulders. Fear floods his eyes, I’m sure mine are conveying more than I’m bargaining for. 

“Exactly! I don’t know where he went, but, it wasn’t good for him. If Ikora sees him, I don’t know how she will react to what she has created. It’s, when, when I saw his stance was pinpoint straight, his shoulders pulled back, as if he defeated an enemy that was impossibly powerful. Nash, he-” 

“He never cared for power, and now,” my voice fades out. An overwhelming sense of dread and agony crushes me. 

“Someone or something played with his head while he was gone. Once he was away from you, they made their move.” 

A low chuckle echoes in the back of my mind. 

***

I peek out from behind the tree and watch Nash look through his Vault. A casual activity he does around noontime, I guess it helps him calm down and clear his mind. His once gleaming golden eyes are not matte and rusted, no life is in them. The once burning and vibrant energy has left and is replaced with, somber nothingness. A Guardian accidentally runs into him, they rapidly apologize. His head slowly turns and glares at them. The Guardian quickly runs to Rahool getting out of that awkward situation. 

“Nash would have apologized and said it was okay, he did nothing,” Titus pops up and floats next to me. 

“I heard that-” 

“You were eavesdropping?” I say shocked. Titus tilts back and forth unsure how to reply. 

“Yeah..?” he slowly responds. 

“Good job,” I compliment him. He lets out a sigh of relief. “What did you hear?” 

“Ikora supposedly sent him to Mercury, why, I have no idea. But the fact that he is closer to the sun there than elsewhere in the solar system might have to deal with it. Being a Solar subclass. Maybe she wanted him to feel connected with the sun and the power it possesses?” 

“The sun? But Mercury is a planet where the Vex are, right?” I watch him venture over to the edge of the Tower. He is looking up at the Traveler. 

“Correct. Maybe she knows something that you haven’t yet discovered about Nash,” Titus says. I sigh, that is incredibly possible. I mean, he doesn’t know everything about me, but, that’s for the best. And plus I don’t know anything about my past. 

“But what? What else is he hiding?” I ponder. Nash sits down on the ground and closes his eyes. “Is he meditating?” 

“It appears so,” Titus speaks up. “He never did that.” 

“I know. I’m not feeling this Titus,” I say coming out from the tree. 

“I’m not either,” I sigh and sit down on the ground, just thinking. Overthinking. “But, Mercury, Mercury, there was something else valuable about it. But what?” 

“I don’t know and I probably won’t know until it’s too late. That’s the pattern I’m developing,” 

“It’s not always a bad one,” Titus says grinning. I chuckle and he sits on top of my shoulder. “You are my Guardian, after all, the one and only, Aeluin,” 

“Thanks, Titus,” 

“Aeluin,” Ikora speaks behind me. I jump at her voice and Titus shrieks with me. “You have been observing him too?” I let out a sigh and nod my head shamefully. 

“Yeah, just started this morning,” I awkwardly mumble. Ikora keeps a stern face as she sees Nash talking with Rahool. Even the Master Cryptarch can sense a change in him. 

“What have you seen?” Ikora asks without missing a beat. My lips fumble over words, I grunt and sigh unable to form a sentence. 

“He, how can I say this? Nash, has changed. I mean, he isn’t as apologetic, or kind. Seems like on his retreat of self-discovery his ego got larger,” I exaggerate just covering up the hurt in my chest. I won’t admit my hurt to the one who forced him upon this mission. 

“This is my fault,” Ikora mumbles in distress. “I thought sending him to Mercury would make him better, stronger, more capable of handling his stress and inner battles-” 

“Whoa, whoa, wait, stress and inner battles? I hope you know you gave that to him right? Through your so-called ‘training’,” I stand up and face the Warlock. Eye to eye. “He came to me, in the middle of the night, and had a mental breakdown because of what you were making him go through. I don’t know what the heck you’ve been trying to teach him but he couldn’t take it. He cannot take it one bit. Nash is more fragile and easily shatterable then you know of, and by going to some place where he can’t contact or even talk to someone who he can rely on for help? No. That’s unacceptable.” 

“Says the one who put a tracker on his Ghost. Cayde had fun getting that off,” Ikora gently lays a hand on my arm, contradicting her serious tone. “I know you care for him, more than you’d like to admit,” I open my mouth to retort. “No, I’m not done speaking, Hunter. And what I made him do was, supposedly, get rid of the past and move on. Learning that what has happened can help you grow to be stronger. Much like I told you.”

“Well, he dwelt in the past instead of moving on. And if you knew it, you wouldn’t have made that choice,” I grit through my teeth, removing her grasp from my arm. 

“His past is his own, I don’t need to know what happened I just know that he must overcome it,” I clench my fist. How can she be so blind? How can she not see that pain lies in his past? One that he doesn’t need to remember. 

“Nash can overcome it, you’re teaching him wrong. Defeating the past is one step out of many in the stages of recovery. You went from one to five,” I say. Ikora crosses her arms and glares. 

“Are you saying I don’t know what is best for him?” I scoff. 

“Yes.” 

“And you do?” Ikora speaks out of doubt. 

“Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is why I always write a few chapters ahead of the one I'm posting because as I explained before writers block is a ughhhhhhhhhhhh instead of the other word, yeah, so anyways, hope you guys liked it!
> 
> And I live for slow burners, so I'm sorry to all of those who are suffering right now.


	28. Ghost Fragment 28: /You Say A Lot Of Stuff When You’re Drunk. /Like What Exactly? /Like- /Wait! I Don’t Want To Know!

“You made Ikora reaaaaally mad,” Cayde says hiccuping. I swoosh the bright yellow liquid around as Cayde is already up and floating somewhere. Slow music travels through the musty air, a cheerful fireteam holds a toast as I’m burning in rage at their excitement and gleefully behavior. Jealous of their victory while I rot in dread. 

“I don’t care,” I mumble. “I just want Nash back…” 

“I knew he liked you ever since he gave you roses during Crimson, oh man, what a sight that was. His blushing made face and you just stood there like whaaaaaat am I supposed to do with this thing? Help, I’m catching feeeeeels. Cayde. Help,” I roll my eyes at his words and push them to the side. 

“I know, I’m hopeless. It’s just the fact how Ikora doesn’t know about his past and what he went through. The scars and wounds that haven’t healed yet, they are still fresh. I just wish I could talk to him,” I shamefully admit. I want to so badly, but.

“You’re scared that he changed too much?” Cayde says. I sigh and lay my head against his shoulder. He carelessly pats my leg and murmurs some inaudible words, more like random gurgles. 

“Yeah,” I mutter under my breath. 

“Well, I’m no expert in the love department cause, I left my human life and body for a tech one so, I’m not the best person to ask for advice. But! But! But! If you think you should confront him, you probably shoooould,” I chuckle and let out a relieved sigh. 

“Yeah, but-” 

“No! No! No! No buts! I know you like himmmmm, I seeeeee it. You look at Nash like nothing else I’ve seen,” I playfully shove his shoulder. 

“I do not!” I retort. I do not look at him in any special way. Nash is Nash, a Warlock who I want to help. That’s all. And that’s all it will ever be. Sure he has feelings for me, but, I don’t. 

“Yessss you dooooo--do, wee, ooo, we-ooo,” I peer down to see my glass empty. 

“You took my drink, yep, time to take you home,” I say standing up. Cayde pouts and whimpers like a puppy. 

“I’m sorry, I just couldn’t help myself,” I shake my head as I wrap an arm around him. I give the bartender a nice glimmer tip and drag Cayde out of there before he makes a bigger scene. 

“I know, you never can,” I respond. 

“You know me soooo well,” Cayde grins as I plop him down on my couch in my quarters. I grab my extra blanket and tuck him in. He contently coos and gets comfortable. “But if I’m being real honest. I don’t blame him for liking you, I mean, you are amazing. I wish, I wish, you could see that.” and Cayde-6 is out like that. I softly run my fingers over his metal features. 

“I wish I could too,” 

***

I sit on the edge of my bed, debating how I want to ruin my day today. Go observe Nash and linger in the past? Try out Iron Banner, again? Crucible bounties? Strike challenges? I grunt and plop back against my pillows. Cayde still hasn’t moved from last night, I’m glad one of us got to sleep. 

“Or I could just ignore them all and sleep. Yeah, that sounds better,” I mumble to myself. Titus floats up to me and pokes my cheek. 

“No, no, you have to get up! Ignoring your problem won’t get you anywhere,” he speaks up. 

“But that’s how I roll,” I groan clutching on to my pillows. Titus sighs and starts to pull the blanket off of me. 

“No, unacceptable. I told Nash you were going to meet up-” I jump up and accidentally hit him with full force causing him to jolt back. I wrap my hands around Titus and rapidly apologize. “It’s okay, just wow, okay. I told Nash you were going to meet up around noon in the back courtyard.” I bashfully glance down at my feet. 

“Oh, okay,” Titus sits on my shoulder sensing my anxiety. 

“Hey, you can do this. I know you too well, you would have stalled until it was too late. So, I’m helping you break that cycle,” I laugh and stand up from my bed. 

“It’s hard to break a habit,” I casually say brewing some coffee for Cayde. 

“You have to start somewhere,” 

And that somewhere is sitting in awkward silence with a male Warlock I thought I knew, until now. Nash cracks his knuckles, then back, and finishes with his neck. I cringe and twitch at the sound, sure if it was my enemy it would be acceptable, but someone I know? It’s a little much. And also the fact that he never did that before. But who pays that close to small details?

“Are we going to talk or just sit here and stare off into space, Hunter?” Nash groans in annoyance. 

He never called me Hunter. 

“Sorry,” I whisper. 

“Sorry isn’t going to fix it. Your Ghost told me you had something to ask me, so what is it?” he says leaning in. I see the scars his training has given him, and the marking Cayde brought up. A thin, golden outline of a triangle. 

“Sorry-” I breathe out. He clicks his jaw and slams the ground with his fist. 

“Stop apologizing! You’re upsetting me!” the temperature drastically rises but the warmth doesn’t affect me. Nash heavily exhales, his chest heaving in anger and rage. “What do you want.” I glance down at the patch of grass that is slowly starting to wither away to the extreme heat. 

“I wanted to ask-” my heart is beating out of my chest. I can’t focus. He has changed too much. I can’t take it. 

“This was such a great idea wasn’t dear? Oh, to reunite with the one you so deeply care for. Oh, this is just so entertaining. Sisters! Look at this mere mortal! So pathetic!” 

“-how was your training?” if I can corner him with questions, maybe I can get a clear answer. 

“My training? That’s what you wanted to ask about? Really? Wow. Not how are you doing? Not what have you learned? No. It’s ‘how was your training?’” Nash mimics me. I softly gasp at his rude and unnecessary dramatic response. 

This isn’t him. This can’t be him. 

“I’m-” Nash rolls his eyes and groans at my inconvenience. 

“Stop apologizing or I will leave,” he threatens. This cannot be Nash. 

“Nash-” he doesn’t let me finish. Nash scoffs and shakes his head. 

“Why did I even bother coming? This is stupid. I’m leaving, bye Hunter, thanks for wasting my time with your boring and selfish questions,” he stands up and starts to walk away. I leap up from my previous position, desperation flooding my face. 

“Nash!” I yell, my fist clenched together electricity sparking around me. “Please, stay,” 

“Please, stay,” he rolls his eyes and walks away. “Worthless Hunter, no wonder no one likes you.” 

“What?” I mutter in disbelief. “You’re the one who gave me roses during the Crimson even though I hate them!” Nash stops and lowly chuckles. 

“Exactly, I like messing with you. You’re overdramatic responses, facial features, and actions just make me laugh at how foolish you are. You stood there like an idiot. Everything I do, I do because I find you hilarious and an easy toy to play around with. I mean, please, someone actually liking you and wanting to do missions with you? Idiots. Fools. Ignoramus. Dare I say, simpletons.”

“Take that back right now,” I grit my teeth. Nash shrugs his shoulders an aura of dominance takes over.

“Or what? You’ll stab me with your little knives? Ha! Don’t make me laugh! You’re weak. We all know that. Stop acting tough, you good for nothing pushover,” 

And he walks away. Nash walks away from me. You know what makes me mad? 

I didn’t punch him.

***

I rub my red, puffing eyes as the moon hangs overhead. Titus lightly sighs, unable to speak or mutter words of encouragement. He thought it was for the best, he thought that talking some sense into Nash would have some radical effect on him. All it did was make him mad. Angry. Enraged. He never was those before. 

“I’m sorry,” Titus whispers, his shell hanging in the air. 

“It’s not your fault,” I mumble, wrapping my arms tighter around the pillow. 

“What will you do now?” a chuckle slides by my lips and I close my eyes. 

“Is there anything to do? If I try to approach him he will lash out, as if I’ve never dealt with that side of him before. I mean, the heat from his Radiance doesn’t bother me anymore, I’m immune to it,” Titus floats over to the window and looks out at the Traveler. 

“Do you think this was supposed to happen?” 

“I don’t know. I never thought a second chance at life was possible, but I’m living it. Was Nash meant to turn away from the Light and get a complete personality change? Maybe? I don’t know. I’m just tired.” I shrug it off and sniff away the tears that I won’t let fall. 

“Really? You’re just tired? My dear, my dearest, you sure know how to lie in every situation where pain is present. Is that what you’re tired of? Hiding?” 

“Do you want me to go get Cayde or Shaxx?” Titus offers. 

“No, I don’t want them to see me like this,” my eyes glaze over staring up at the ceiling. 

“Aeluin-” 

“Please, I just want to be alone right now,” he sighs and disappears into the thin air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing Nash like a jerk hurts my soul cause he is such a cute, adorable puppy but now he has----changed, and yeah... I hate it. And I wanted to punch him too, really hard.


	29. Ghost Fragment 29: /I Need To Teach You A Joke. /What Is A Joke? /You Got A Humorless Titan? Great. /They Can’t All Be Like Cayde! /I Don’t Like Cayde Anyways.

I roll over to the other side of my bed, the sun choosing to blind me for sleeping in this late. A soft knock comes on my door, I groan and reluctantly get up. I peer through the looking glass and roll my eyes, particularly happy then the remaining in dread.

“Cadye-” he bursts through the frame and plops me back down on my bed.

“You have a lot of explaining to do missy,” Cayde says pointing his finger at me. Blame this early in the morning? What else does this glorious day hold for me? Regret? Disappointment? Betrayal?

“What? What do you mean?” the Exo Hunter groans and holds the tablet up against my face. 

“You didn’t tell me you found the Exo’s!” Wait. He said what now?

“What?” I mumble in disbelief. 

“I don’t know what you did on Venus but you literally woke up the whole fleet, no, a legion of Exo’s,” my eyes watch the recorded footage from last night to early this morning. Row after row of golden figures flood the Tower and are dispersed into their class, Warlock, Titan or Hunter. 

“But, I originally only found one,” I mutter under my breath. Cayde grins and tackles me in a hug. 

“You found all of them, kiddo!” he says brightly beaming at my accomplishment that I thought I failed. Guess today isn’t going to be too bad?

“I did?” Cayde messes up my hair with his excitement, I don’t think I’ve seen him this happy before. I’m glad I didn’t mess up his life, unlike others I’ve encountered. 

“You did! And someone has a friend in the midst, he specifically wanted you,” 

“Phoenix?” I glance up at Cayde, he nods his head smiling like an excited little child. 

“Yeah! He said he wanted to see the one who saved him, what he meant by that? Not the slightest idea but, you should go see him!” a flower of hope blooms in my chest. Maybe today won’t be so bad, maybe even in the middle of losing someone, close I’ll discover something better. 

I quickly become more presentable and march down to the social area. My eyes scan the crowds of Guardians, the new ones touched by the Light are finding their way into Fireteams and friends that they can share memories with. A smile unconsciously slides onto my lips at the happiness that is thriving in the atmosphere. I jump up and down on the ground trying to see over the really tall Guardians. Phoenix should stick out like a sore thumb due to his height and heavy structure but, he isn’t. I mean he is basically a ridiculously buff six-foot robot. 

“Miss,” a thundering voice comes behind me. 

“Phoenix!” I screech shocked and scared out of my own wits. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to frighten you,” he calmly apologizes. 

“You’re good! You’re good! I just need to find my spirit again and put init back in my body,” I chuckle. Phoenix stares at me unemotional and unphased by my dry humor. “Okay, doesn’t do jokes or anything.” 

“Why did your spirit leave your body?” And tends to ask questions when he is confused. 

“It didn’t actually-” 

“Do I have to take you to Cayde?” Phoenix seriously asks leaning in. I nervously laugh and look away from his gaze. 

“No, no! It was a joke!” I reply frantically waving my hands in the air. 

“Are you sure? You don’t need a revamp?” 

“A revamp? Are you serious?” I awkwardly laugh while Phoenix keeps his pin-straight facial feature. 

“I am,” demanding, commanding, polite, and doesn’t do jokes or humor of any sort. When Nash said he wanted a full Fireteam I don’t think he had this in mind. If he even thinks about that anymore.

“Well, I don’t. Thank you for the consideration but, I think I’ll live,” 

“You were originally going to die?” 

I let out a heavy sigh and shake my head. Add takes everything very seriously to that list. 

A Titan. A Titan, we just needed a Titan. Nash just needed a partner to drive me more insane. 

***

“I don’t even know why I accepted this invitation. No. Let me change that. I don’t know why Zavala put me with a newbie and someone who can’t hold a decent conversation,” Nash complains through the comms. Phoenix remains silent, he has no insight or words to speak but his still and emotionless face reads annoyance. 

“It’s not my fault, I don’t even talk to Zavala so, you can’t blame me this time, Fire-Boy,” I can’t call him Nash for that isn’t him anymore. He is someone else. Someone I can’t accept. 

“Fire-Boy? Really? Wow, okay, what should I call you? Blue Ice?” Phoenix rolls his white eyes at Nash’s behavior. Name calling already, this mission is going to be great. 

“Works for me, as long as you keep a lid on it,” I mutter. 

“Oh, really? Well, I’ll make sure to take that lid off and rub it in your face,” Nash grits through his teeth. I let out a heavy sigh as we finally approach Phobos. Seems like the Cabal want a little attention. 

“Guardians, this is Commander Zavala. The Cabal base on Phobos is blasting a signal across all channels. If they are willing to break transmission silence, this could be a prelude to a full scale assault,” Phoenix lets out a stirring hum, deep in thought. 

“What are you thinking General?” I ask as we dash into the darkened canyon. Dust fills my vision, making it hard to see a safe landing area but thank goodness for those red flashing lights. 

“The Cabal are known to be aggressive and unforgiving but, their laws and regulations to break silence is rare. There is a limited amount to when it is acceptable,” Phoenix casually states. 

“And he’s a walking resource too, great. Tell me, how likely is it if I challenge Blue Ice that I will win?” Nash asks cunningly grinning. 

“You wouldn’t have a chance, Miss has tricks up her sleeves while you have blind rage and anger issues. You might want to get those checked out,” I let out a loud laugh and Nash huffs in disbelief. 

“Please, Solar versus Arc? You clearly don’t know anything,” he grunts. 

“I am a wielder of the Sol Hammer, I know what fights to pick and which to turn back. You’re just a stuck up imbecile with an attitude problem.” 

Okay, forget what I said earlier about regretting having a Titan. I’m loving it. 

All of us land on the solid ground, dirt viciously whips around us and light from the night sky guides us to the base. The eerie and unfamiliar quietness sends chills up and down my spine. This is a Cabal base, they are never quiet or vacant. 

“Guys, tell me that something feels out of place?” I honestly ask as we swiftly trek through the ridged and rugged terrains and cliffs. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Nash sarcastically responds. “I mean the Cabal aren’t shooting at us for a change? Isn’t that a good thing?” Phoenix keeps his eyes in front of him, not bothering dealing with the inconvenience behind him. 

“If an enemy isn’t shooting at us, the original target and threat, don’t you think something far worse has their attention?” I speak up. Phoenix glances over at me and subtly nods his head. I’m glad that someone else is on the same page as me. Nash sighs at my logical thinking. 

“No? Or maybe they got tired of killing Guardians and moved on to another alien species? There are plenty out there,” I roll my eyes at his thought process. Looking towards the positive, kind of but, being naive enough even though the truth is right in front of him? Yeah. That’s Fire-Boy alright. 

A massive thrust of air throws me against the rock wall, as Phoenix is untouched by the sudden immense pressure. I cover my eyes as the spotlight blinds me for a second. A Cabal ship? Seconds later it explodes in mid-air. Nash shrugs his shoulders and ventures ahead of me, unphased. Phoenix offers a hand and helps me up. I silently thank him and regroup. 

“Zavala, the Cabal are evacuating with extreme prejudice. They are getting torn up down here,” Titus exclaims in utter shock. The Space Rhinos are being destroyed? But by who? Or even what? We run through the annihilated base, a lone, ghostly alarm blaring into space where no one can hear it. Talk about ominous, I’m just waiting for something to jump out at me. 

“All of these Cabal are dead. But no Guardian or Guardians are present, none at all,” Phoenix mumbles to himself. I feel fear and uncertainty rise in my chest, as I keep a straight, concentrated face. 

“If we are the first ones here,” Nash’s hand cannon lowers as I see terror strikes his face. 

“Then who beat us to the punch?” That’s the face I know. The one I can’t deny. 

“Something has drawn us here, I can feel it,” Eris whispers, her voice menacing and unforgiving. 

“And I know you can sense it too,” her voice echoes in my mind. I clench my jaw, swallow my panic and replace it with bravery and strength. Even if it’s a facade that everyone falls for. 

The red bulbs illuminate the still halls and rooms, an unnatural mist seems to lightly cover the area creating a sinister sensation that I cannot shake off. The flickering lights make Nash glance around at every shady corner in distress, Phoenix stays close to my side in support while I keep my finger on the trigger. Random Cabal storage containers are thrown around, weapons are laid out on the floors and undetonated grenades litter our path. I raise my hand and the Fireteam stops at my command. 

A flashing orb catches my attention, it dances in the midst of this confusion and wreckage. I slowly approach the door and peek inside, the mixture of white and black clash on one another like lightning then vanishes. 

“What the hell was that?!” Zavala interrupts the lingering silence. 

“I’m not quite sure,” we all file into the room that mysterious orb disappeared in. 

“Well, I’m a Warlock so if you tell me what it looked like maybe I could help you. Or you could tell the walking and breathing dictionary you brought with us,” Nash aggressively spits out. I groan as the genuine side of him has sadly dissipated. 

“Fingertips on the surface of my mind,” Eris laments. 

“Okay, seriously, stop being overly dramatic and creepy, it’s getting really-” his golden eyes peer up at the sight I and Phoenix are gaping at. A stretch in this base it splattered with ominous pools of glowing substance that I’ve never seen before and inanimate objects are in midair, with no strings attached or anything physically holding them up. We walk over multiple deceased Cabal bodies before we come into an opening. But something bothers me, I can’t tell how they were killed. There is no marking, burning or indication that they were brutally attacked. 

A section of an elevator shaft plummets on to our level and inside a Centurion desperately attempts to escape the enclosed space. But with no mercy or remorse, an invisible force presses all of it’s might down and ends the Cabal’s life. We three stand there in shock, knowing that this supposedly vague mission has turned against us. Revealing a darkness we never saw before. Or even expected to discover. 

“What the bloody hell,” Phoenix mutters at the spectacle we all just witnessed. Nash nervously laughs. 

“Couldn’t have said it better myself,” he chooses to hide his fear rather than put it out. Well, then again, who am I to say that. My eyes wander, there is more to this than meets the eye. I sprint up the stairs. “Blue Ice! Where do you think you’re going?!” 

“Miss, Miss!” Phoenix yells after me. They both dash up to my side and gawk at the horrendous marvel straight ahead of us. A Colossal is reaching their arms out trying to flee from the grasp that is holding him back. In a split second, he vanished before our very eyes, a hollowing scream vibrating throughout the building. “Aeluin, we are facing a danger we do not understand.” 

“I know,” I whisper. 

But, why does that little voice in the back of my head tell me to keep going? 

“If you want to turn back, now is the time. I don’t know what to expect and it isn’t going to be good,” I honestly speak. I don’t want anyone dying by my hands, especially if they are my friends. My own Fireteam. 

“And you take all the credit? Ha! Don’t make me laugh! Nice try, but, you aren’t getting rid of me because of a few scary pranks,” Nash beams, brightly showing confidence when I know he is trembling in fear. Or at least, that’s what the old Nash would have done. 

“I will follow you, Miss, to the end,” Phoenix puts his hand on my shoulder and we journey farther into the base not knowing what to expect or find. Moments later we find another Cabal dangling in the air like a puppet on a string, then like the previous one, it is lost to the light. We enter a vacant arena, Darkness closes in, I can’t breathe. 

“Okay, now I’m a little scared. Can I back out now?” Nash crumbles apart. I grab his arm and glare at him. 

“You should have taken the chance while you had it, but, your giant ego got in the way, buster! Now you have to deal with the consequences!” I yell, Phoenix grins as I put Nash in his place. Nash jerks away from my touch as a presence overtakes us. One I’ve felt before, but never understood where it came from. 

“He is here!” Eris screeches in pain and suffering. A face appears in front of us. Eyes overflowing with hate, loathing, and potent zeal for out deaths. 

“Light! Give your will to me!” the voice echoes filled with a burning anger that will not cease.

“Split up!” I scream, my heart leaping out of my chest. “Phoenix left, Nash center!” 

“Why would I listen to you?” Nash plainly questions my authority. 

“Because she is the Fireteam leader and you will obey her!” Phoenix commands. Nash clicks his tongue and does as I ordered. Massive balls of unknown energy fill the circular space as enemies form from them, we are becoming drastically outnumbered. 

“What,” I mutter. “This, this isn’t possible. This can’t be possible!” 

“Aeluin, focus. The Knight. If we bring him down I think we can stop his minions from appearing,” Phoenix enlightens. 

“You couldn’t have told us that earlier? My robes are catching on fire from whatever he his spewing!” I internally groan at his word choice. 

“Never use that word in a sentence again!” I screech. 

“Well, I’m sorry “Miss”,” Nash mimics Phoenix’s words. 

“This really isn’t a good time to be getting at each other’s throats!” I say grunting as I kill the use to be Psion. Their melees are as powerful and obnoxious as ever. 

“I’m not even going to bother wasting my breath,” Phoenix mumbles casually taking down his current foe. 

“I heard that Tin Can!” Nash retorts. I heavily sigh as more and more spheres materialize. The Knight stands there in the center, his gaze only towards me. Is he challenging me?

“Okay, I’m going in,” 

“Wait! What?!” they both say in unison. I reach back and grab my knife. It explodes with Arc power, electricity runs through my veins as a sense of dominance overtakes me. I swiftly dash into the middle and with every slice and jab I leave on the Knight he comes close to death. He wildly swings his arm and throws me hard against the wall. An explosion brings him to his knees, I let out heavy and unsteady breathes trying to regain my composure. Phoenix kneels down and picks me up off the ground. Nash dashes up to me and points his finger at me, regret shows in his face. 

“I saved your life, you owe me,” Phoenix growls at his words. Really. I owe him? And he had second thoughts with saving my life? 

“This mission is scrubbed, Guardians! Get to your ships and get out of there now!” Zavala stresses through the comms. 

“Yes, sir,” Phoenix responds. Titus slowly heals me as we march forward. We push through floods of these creatures that have been touched and transformed by a power we do not yet understand. But their title haunts my mind. Taken. 

We reaches our ship, safely and not majorly scathed. I grunt in agony as the throbbing in my head becomes unbearable. I cruise on autopilot and weakly trail behind Phoenix and Nash. My hands cradle my head and teeth grinding against one another, grunting in torment.

“Look who it is. The murderer who slaughtered my son. Your reward is death, and it will come soon,” 

Oryx.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TAKEN KING TIME BABY! THIS IS WHERE STUFF GOES NUTS! 
> 
> So be prepared.
> 
> And this scene on Phobos was just so much fun to write!!!!! You guys have no idea! And plus I joined the Destiny community when the Taken King DLC came out (cause my brother didn't want me to play) so yeah, I'm pumped for this!


	30. Ghost Fragment 30: /So, The Taken.  /What About Them? /Want To Learn More About Them? /Logically, No, But, I’m Leaning Toward Yes

Zavala greets us at the Tower with Cayde and Ikora standing behind him. 

“Guardians! What did you find on Phobos?” he eagerly pesters us. I remain silent and let someone else take the lead in explanation. 

“We don’t know, weird pools of stuff that wasn’t water, Cabal’s transforming into something else and also a Knight,” Nash speaks up. My eyes trail back to the shadow figure that is hiding away from others gazes. She is trying to hide, but she cannot be blind from me. 

“This is a mess, we all must meet up at the table now. The Queen is preparing to attack a ship that has been making its way across the galaxy without us knowing,” Zavala shakes his head as we all stand in dread. 

“What?” Did I hear him right? “The Queen is going to attack Oryx?” 

Valdis. 

“Yes. When we are not sure. But Ikora’s Hidden did report this a long while back. Seems Mara Sov has known of his presence longer than we expected. She is very, secretive,” Zavala sighs, Cayde agrees with his statement. 

“Yeah, the Sov’s aren’t the most trustworthy allies,” Cayde grunts. Ikora steps into the discussion. 

“I trust my Hidden, they have never been wrong or gave me false information. If the Queen is going to strike, it is on her own terms. She has no allies, just those who are under her twisted rule,” Ikora spits in disgust. An idea pops in my head. I have faith, but it is on the edge of a knife. I make my presence known and everyone turns their head in my direction. 

“I’ll try to talk them out of it,”

I never thought I would come back to this scrapheap, but looks like fate has another plan.

I dash through the dancing, violet stars until I find the hidden jewel in the solar system, the Reef. All the Queen’s guards and loyal members are filing into their ships, getting ready to battle Oryx and his horrifying Dreadnaught. I glance around, panicking. I have to find him. I must find Valdis. Two female guards are conversing and I gently interrupt them. It’s rude I know, but I’m desperate. 

“Hey, excuse me,” their heads snap in my direction like two snakes, “hi, where is Valdis I need to talk to him.”

“Him? Why him? Haven't you don't enough already stranger? Or should I say, betrayer.” I’m struck by her confusing, harsh words. What does she mean? I am not a backstabber, and won't ever be, no matter how tempting it sounds to those who already did it too you. 

“What do you mean?” They scoff and rest their hands on their lean hips, right near their weapons. My fists clamp together. I'm faster than them and supposedly have the ‘punch of a Titan’ so, hopefully, their reflects aren't as extreme. But against an enemy, I would tremble from their deadly intimidation.

“You are one of us, yet you stay side by side with those out there. Hiding behind your walls in that City. You call yourself a Guardian, what is there to defend when all you do is cower behind the protection of your dear ‘Traveler’. You sound more like a coward than a hero.” I let out steady breaths. Don't let them get to you. Don't let them have the upper hand. I release my fists. 

“And you're convinced that attacking Oryx on his own turf is a good idea when you have no idea what he is capable of? That's committing suicide. Is that what you honestly want to do?” they shrug off their lives as if permanent death means nothing. My mouth drops, their sharp jaws and taunting features speak dangerously, this daunting ship doesn’t frighten them. They’ve taken down Kells, Fallen, and other beings that I don’t even know of. Oryx’s Dreadnaught is just another obstacle to defeat, another weakling in their eyes. 

“We live for our Queen. We follow our Queen. We obey our Queen, even if it means certain death. Don’t you do the same to your Traveler?” she removes her helmet and I see the sculpted face covered in thin, purple cuts. Her vivid red eyes bring out the fire inside that no one could contain or tame. Dying? Never crosses their mind. Touched by the Void of Space and they just waste it. A gift that few receive, a second chance at life than being lost. The guards turn and push me out of the way, I hold back a hiss and angered words at their unnecessary actions. I see Variks staring me down, his head tilts to the side knowing my current desire. 

“Valdis? Yes, yes. With the Crows, he is.” a smile forms on my lips as I finally get an answer. He is the only ‘polite’ being on this heap of floating metal, besides Petra of course. 

“Thank you…” 

I weave my way around the social area, constantly glancing for his unmistakable silver hair and heavy armor set. No such luck here. There is one more place I can check. I slide back into the creaking metal passages and arrive in the Queen’s Chambers. Mara stands there with her back turned to me, Uldren and Valdis at her side. Those mysterious cloaked figures surround them. Their voices are low and monotone, secrets, and tactics must be exchanged here before the battle. 

“We are not alone,” Mara speaks up. All of their heads slowly turn and glare at me with hatred. “It's back.” Uldren clicks his jaw in annoyance at my pesky behavior. According to him, I continuously stick my nose in the wrong places. When in reality it's people come to me and get close to my face, that clearly isn't my problem. 

“Oh, it's you. Come to warn us about the dangers this Dreadnaught holds? The Vanguard has a messenger now, how adorable.” I raise an eyebrow and gently approach them. Don't let them have the upper hand. 

“I have come to warn you, even though I know you won't listen to me. Please reconsider this.” Mara gives me her signature stare, cold and unfeeling, not worried. She knows who bears this crown. It's on her head for a reason. A Queen will never be under a King, especially one such as Oryx. 

“Reconsider defeating an enemy? You sure are stupid Blue.” Valdis comments. I hold back a growl, cocky. That's all they are. Cocky, ignorant, arrogant, and so mislead. 

“I'm trying to be nice here,” I say with a forced smile on my lips. Valdis snickers and looks away, obviously amused. 

“Oh, we couldn't tell. But good job, you're getting better at it,” Uldren encourages. Mara smirks and lightly places her hands on her hips. Her dominance is vivid, a blind person could see it. The Queen and Prince walk off to their ships, sister and brother, together as Awoken leaders. I jerk on Valdis’ arm stopping him from following them. 

“Let go, traitor.” Again. Why does everyone keep calling me that? Besides the fact, I'm an Awoken myself, but that's literally all. I didn't even know Mara Sov was the ‘ruler’ of those touched by the Void. I didn't know anything. I was left in the dark. Maybe that was for the best.

“You know this mission means death! Everyone is going to die! Why can't you stop them!” Valdis sighs and shakes his head like I should already know the reason and answer my question. 

“Blue, you seriously need to start opening your eyes. Not everything is happy, not everything is going to turn out perfect or right. If our destiny is death then let it be. For the Queen.” He hisses in disgust at my apparent ‘naive’ nature. His eyes drift back as she boards the Kell ship with burning confidence. His pupils widen and his gaze holds too long. He loves her. That's why. A raging silver maniac deeply cares for a snotty brat who gave herself her own title. Sounds logical.

“But, why her?” He smirks and slides his weapon behind him. A jerk move, but if you were to find the Ishtar Collective and look up the definition of ‘jerk’ his name would be first on the list as an example. Valdis slams his hand against my shoulder, pushing me back and almost off the platform. Another random burst of anger coming up. These are quite frequent. 

“Just go off to your beloved Traveler, that's where you find comfort. So, go. You aren't wanted or needed here. Save us all some breath we’ll need later.” I grind my teeth. My desire to punch a Titan built Awoken has spiked through the roof. My shoulders fall as my chest heaves for air. But as a person who loves to dwell in the attention of others, he just had to come back for one more round of bashing me. “Why not her? You jealous Blue?” 

“Jealous? Of you having oogily eyes for a heartless member of self-royalty? Ha. Totally. I’m that insecure.” Valdis tenses at my blunt words. He didn't like that. Whoops. I so didn't do that on purpose. 

“Don’t you dare insult her,” his fist tightens, not the first time I’ve seen that reaction. Phoenix does it all the time when you bust his fuse. I think it’s just a Titan’s response, subtle saying ‘I’m going to punch you really hard, and you will regret it’.

“I wasn’t---ugh, why do I even bother,” this childish feud has lasted long enough. That’s what happens when you try to warn someone who is has a donkey like personality. “Pretty Boy, don’t be stupid. You know, I know, that slamming the Dreadnaught head on isn’t going to do anything!”

“You don’t know that!” talk about an unmoving child. Must have been the oldest, and always got his way. I just hope he didn’t actually have a younger sister, she’d be a pain in the neck too. 

“I don’t, but, I can think logically sometimes!” I can see Cayde nodding his head at my statement. “But don’t you get a sense that something isn’t going to go right? Seriously!” Silence fills the area between us. Moment’s pass, Valdis’ steady hand starts to shake. He swiftly lowers it to his side and his eyes trail away from mine. I knew it. He has thought about it. In that obnoxiously, thick skull of his. Rage and humor are common ways to make problems vanish, not just for others but also for ourselves. A spark of hope glows, maybe he will understand. 

“We live for our Queen. We follow our Queen. We obey our Queen. We fight with our Queen, even if it means death. I’m sorry Blue, but I must follow her.” Blind faith. Such blind faith. I wrap my padded fingers around his shoulder armor and he shoves me off. “Blue. Leave Now.” his strides carry him on to his own jumpship and the three head into battle. The fleet sails off to the rings of Saturn for their pre-planned death. I crumble down and repeatedly slam my fist against on the railing. Hot tears burn my cheeks. I can’t see what is ahead of me but a metallic hand is pressed on my shoulder. The voice is a dead give away. 

“Miss Aeluin, it’s time to go home.” I reluctantly nod my head and cling on to Phoenix. I peer down, his golden paint is starting to chip. I gently run my fingers over the scrapes and dents I caused with my reckless behavior when we were on Phobos. My throat tenses as I can’t speak back to him. Not even a simple thank you, it only came out as sobs and whines like a wounded dog. 

I wanted to save him. 

I wanted to save them. 

I wanted to help.

But they still left.

Minds unchanged, hearts one of stone, narrowed eyes on the prize that’s out of their reach.

“I failed them,” I croak while rubbing my red eyes. 

“You didn’t fail them, Miss. Not everyone considers a warning the gospel, it’s just a warning that they turn away from. This isn’t your fault. It never was. You did your best.” 

But, did I?

This time, after all the missions and quests we defeated and conquered, I couldn’t save him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright peeps, we are diving right into the events of the Taken King and I am sooooooooo ready for this!!!! But being serious for a second, is this story okay? Like is it good and not dull or boring?  
> Side note, over 60K words, jeez.....


	31. Ghost Fragment 31: /I Didn’t Rage Quit! /Yes, You Did. /No, I Didn’t! I Finished The Match! /Did You Actually? /Yes! /Rage Quit.

I duck behind a wall in the tight hallway as the opposing team fires rapid rounds at us. The zone is right there, we just need to take control of it for a Power Play. No matter the map B is always the most obnoxious to claim. Shaxx slams his fist against the desk and lets out a heavy sigh. 

“Ally! You’re lacking focus!” he yells. I close my eyes and shake my head. 

“I know! I know!” I shriek at his words. A sniper’s bullet scrapes my shoulder and I fall back behind the protection. I groan in annoyance at myself, should have seen that coming. It’s literally a big red light at the back of the map. 

“They are taking over C,” Titus whispers, knowing that in my current state screaming out of excitement or fear won’t help get anything accomplished. 

“Thank you,” I mumble. I dash out of the cramped space just to hear a rocket being launched and blasting my teammates who were in there. “Are you serious?” I mumble to myself. We were in the lead, now not so much. 

“Hey, focus, Hivebane,” Shaxx mutters in encouragement. “I know you can do it.” 

“You’re right,” I take the long way around, hoping that Bravo won’t notice my cunning moves. I dash up the rocky hill and take a sharp left leaving A behind. I crouch at the end of the tunnel as C is captured. Bravo bolts away from their accomplishment and start to flood B. As soon as the coast is clear I scurry over to the scarlet flag. 

“Zone C Captured!” Shaxx announces. I slide up against the wall and wait for a flood of Guardians to attack. With much ease I pull out my machine gun and hold my position at C. We will win. I’m not going to back down. I won’t back down. 

“Bring it on,” a Hunter and Titan charge me. Hand cannon and auto rifle. I come out from my hiding spot and a thick, lead bullet flies right past my head. That single mistake will bring them down. I swiftly take down the Hunter first as the Titan reaches out to give me a solid shoulder charge. I swap out and back up, the Arc electricity fills the air but doesn’t do its deathly damage. I wedge the knife in between his helmet and armor piercing his neck. 

“Ally,” Shaxx groans in my ear. “You have been reported by both the Hunter and Titan for ‘foul play’ or the words they used ‘cheating’.” I raise my hands in disbelief. Today is just great. Fantastic.

“Are you serious?!” I screech. “I lived through a missed one-shot hand cannon and a Strikers shoulder charge. It’s not my fault!” 

“Ally-” 

“No!” I shut him off and Shaxx heavily sighs at my rash actions. The death of Valdis and those who blindly followed the Queen are hanging on my shoulders. I throw a fist at the boulder, my teeth grinding against one another. A female Titan comes to my side and lays a hand on my back. “What,” I growl, my voice low and sharp. 

“That was amazing, don’t let their unnecessary comments ruin your streak. You haven’t died yet this whole match, don’t lose your concentration,” I grunt and slam my fist on the boulder one last time letting all my frustration out. “Yes girl, shake it out, I’ll stay by your side if you want.” 

“No, I’m better by myself,” I blankly express. 

“Alright, call me if you need me,” she dashes off and throws a void grenade into the cramped tunnel. 

“Hey Ally, it’s me, the handsome Hunter Vanguard. Since you blocked Titus and Shaxx out of rage, I’m passing on a message. Apparently, Ikora has someone she would like you to meet, you know her Hidden, the group of her unclassified spies but she calls them ‘agents’. But who am I to argue. Also, after that, the Big Three are going to talk, and I’m making you come,” Cayde grins through the comms. 

“I’ll be there once this match is done, I’m a little busy at the moment,” I say charging into B with my Bladedancer. I strike all of the Guardians present, a daunting purple orb hangs over my head. I stab a fellow Hunter and vanish, avoiding the Novabomb. Too bad they don’t have the tracker on. Shaxx jumps up from his seat as I bring the Voidwalker down in a heartbeat. 

“THIS IS AMAZING! YOU’RE SCARING THEM!” 

In the last minute, a teammate has been mirroring my moves, we have the same thought process and I’m glad I can count on someone. Our teams pulls out one last Power Play and takes the win from Bravo. Marvelous. 

I board my ship with another win under my belt. I turn Shaxx and Titus back on.

“I knew you could do it, but, blocking my channel was a little much. And bashing your fists on a boulder wasn’t a smart idea, Guardian,” Shaxx says lightly coughing.

“You saw that?” I gulp in embarrassment.

“Of course, I see all when it comes to the Crucible. You should know that by now,” Shaxx grins through the comms. I roll my eyes as I approach the Hanger. Thank goodness Venus isn’t too far from the Tower. It’s a hike, but, a scenic one.

“How could I forget? Is that why you sent those two after me?” Checkmate.

“Maybe,” the Titan slyly mumbles. 

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Shaxx bursts out laughing, that is the first noise I hear when I exit my ship. “Oh, Shaxx.” I am greeted by Ikora Rey? She nods her head at my arrival and I awkwardly return the gesture. We aren’t on the best terms right now, but, maybe this will be better than what I expected?

“Guardian!” she comes to my side and we walk together. I glance around, not making eye contact with the Warlock. Ikora smiles and softly turns her head in my direction. “I have some guests that I would like to introduce you too. Their understanding of what happened on Phobos is rare and needed in our time of confusion and astonishment.” 

“Okay, but, are they alright with a Hunter around?” Ikora lowly chuckles. 

“I think you know them already,” we walk in and two women are bent over multiple lit tablets.

I take in a deep breath. I’m ready for this. Who am I kidding? Three Warlocks in one room?

“Aeluin, may I present to you some of my Hidden,” Ikora says smiling holding her hands out at a female Exo and a female human, both elegantly dressed in their finest robes. “This is the all-wise Voidwalker, Andromeda-12, ask her any question and she will give you answer. And behind her is one of my very first Stormcallers, Hope. A strong student that is witty and beyond her years in intelligence. These are two allies I gladly stand beside, and I hope you will too.” I wave at them and they both nod their heads in sync. 

“A Hunter? I thought we agreed-” Ikora turns her attention away from me.

“Andromeda, do not be so quick to judge on appearance and Class,” the Exo lifts her head high, challenging her superiors ways. 

“I shall be the one to make the final judgment on that,” she hisses. Her intimidating purple eyes stare me down. Ikora places her hands behind her back as the atmosphere becomes less tense. But having two Voidwalkers in the room? It’s a little menacing and terrifying. 

“I brought them here ever since the mysterious mishap on Phobos. They have been recording facts and figures ever since the Cabal turned Mars and their moons into mines. This recent disturbance has unsettling results. Andromeda,” Ikora lets her take over with her unlimited understanding on this matter. 

“When your Guardians attacked Phobos the Cabals were already losing members. The mining systems all across Mars and its moons have been becoming more deserted,” Andromeda enlightens us. So, Oryx has been quite busy and somehow he kept it out of our sight. I tap my foot on the ground as this information is now being discussed. Once again, we are left in the dark. I wonder what other worlds and universes he has conquered that could have been saved?

“Previously before they invaded different divisions were sent out to calm whatever was disturbing their work. The Blind Legion, Sand Eaters, and even the Dust Giants, now their numbers are dwindling every minute of every day,” I eagerly glance around as being with three Warlocks isn’t as exciting as I thought it would be. It’s quite depressing. Having a vast amount of knowledge is, heinous. Hope pulls up the charts she has created with data she has discovered. Just over the matter of days, Cabal numbers reached a low that never have been touched before. 

“So, it’s safe to assume that Oryx has been taking them?” I honestly ask. From all of them, I get this dumbfounded stare that clearly states; ‘that is the only logical explanation you dimwitted, Hunter’. Man, no wonder Cayde doesn’t hold long conversations with Ikora. I can talk to her but, barely holding on. 

“Of course,” Andromeda responds. “For a Hunter, you can keep up, unlike your Vanguard leader.” Did Ikora Rey just grin? 

“Hey, don’t insult Cayde,” I say leaning against the table at the Exo Warlock. 

“I wasn’t insulting him, dearest, I was just pointing out his atrocious characteristics.” 

“Yeah, sure,” I mutter to myself. Hope lets out a sigh and rests her hand against my shoulder while Ikora and Andromeda discuss statistics and tactics. 

“Andromeda says a lot of nasty things, and doesn’t mean it. I’m sorry if she slandered one of your leaders, she didn’t mean it. I promise you,” she pleads. 

“I hope so,” I grumble. “I don’t like when anyone bashes someone they hardly know.” 

“She, she, gets stressed when these situations arise for with her vast comprehension and grasp on any sort of topic it is a beacon of light that hopefully, in the end, will be a help to all around her,” Hope kindly smiles.

“How many times have you told that to someone so they wouldn’t get upset?” I bluntly ask. Her face stays still, unsure of how to respond. Checkmate. 

“I don’t know what you mean by that?” Hope questions. 

“Now I know why you don’t have a Hunter in your Fireteam,” I say sliding the tattered hood over my head. “Thanks, Ikora for introducing me to some of your Hidden. It’s been quite...an eye opener.” 

That invitation to appear then the Vanguard analyze and debate over what to do with Oryx’s Dreadnaught has officially gone south. Sorry to disappoint you Cayde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so while I still have wifi I'm going to post a chapter, hope you people enjoy, and I'm sorry if it was cringy-ish, I hate writing on a device, laptop for win. Oh and some of Ikora's Hidden, ayyyyyyyy, they will be showing up more often


	32. Ghost Fragment 32: /Why Do You Always Put Your Life In Danger? /Because I Want To Help. /Carelessly Throwing Your Life Away Doesn’t Help Anyone. Especially Me.

The news of Taken appearing all over the solar system is spreading like wildfire. Guardians have fallen to their relentless power on planets, moons, and even in our backyard. The Cosmodrome. Too many lights have been extinguished by Oryx’s might hand and growing army. As the Vanguard is discussing possible ways of attack over a simple representation of the Dreadnaught, I’m conversing matters with someone more in touch. 

“You, want to know more about the Taken? Oryx? And the Hive?” Eris Morn mutters. 

“Yes, I need to know. Is there any way I can understand more about this?” I genuinely ask. Eris hums as the green glowing orb follows her around. 

“There is, but, I dare not take it,” I leap up from my seat and plead.

“I will do it! Whatever it takes!” her head swiftly turns in my direction. Those three eyes peering at me with curiosity with one question in mind. Can I handle what Eris has planned?

“You would do whatever it takes?” Eris takes long strides and confronts me. “Even if you might lose your Light?” 

“Yes,” she stares me down. The stench of deteriorating Hive rot and oozing black liquid cause my stomach to turn but, I will endure. Eris’ lips faintly move, her voice like a breeze. “What?” I mumble attempting to interpret her silenced words. Her hand shoots up from her side and presses against my forehead. My eyes leisurely roll to the back of my head. My physical body collapses onto the ground while my conscious is teleported to a place I do not apprehend. 

Darkness. Endless darkness lurks here. I pat the ground around me, I’m on a solid, stone-like surface. My legs buckle together, almost giving out before I completely stand up. A dull gleam hangs above my head. I peer up as it subtly grows. It’s cold and lifeless light illuminates and portrays dominating marble arches. Faint mist covers the stairs that lead into dome structure. My normally lightweight steps echo throughout the area. I rapidly turn around. 

I thought I heard a whisper. 

For there is no breeze or wind present here, the air instead is at a standstill. But then, how does the fog glide across the tops of my worn boots? I venture deeper into this vast formation, desperate for answers and ultimately curious on why Eris sent me here. She has a reason behind every move she makes. But why this one? A massive door is at the end of the seemingly infinite hallway. Delicate details and designs are carved out. It starts out as a singular small circle then swells into miniature spheres and what looks like stars. I gently lay my hand against the entrance, it lets out a thunderous screech as it slowly opens. I dash into the untold shadows casually descending down another flight of steps. A blur comes on my right. I stop in my tracks and my footing moves. Without much thought, I jump back and the noise of crumbling rocks vibrates in the dead space. I move my lips to speak, but nothing comes out. My hand wraps around my neck as fear strikes me. 

I can’t speak. 

Why can’t I speak? 

Another unfocused motion comes into sight.

Is there an enemy in this realm that will drain my Light and life? Is that what Eris warned me about? 

A pale sphere bolts in front of me. The exact same one from Phobos. It gleefully hops around from stone to stone. That’s what I was walking on before, floating rocks? I carefully tread the rugged boulders. A piercing scream breaks the absolute silence. I crumble to my knees as the rock below me begins to disintegrate. I force myself to jump onto the next platform, I harshly collide on the cold stone gasping for breath. A strong gust of air pushes me harder against the ground, making it nearly impossible to stand back up. My tortured screams are muted, my body jolts at the immense pressure shoving me down. I weakly drag my feet on the marble and follow the white and black static. It suddenly becomes immobile. I stretch my hand out, it’s unknown power tingling my fingertips. 

“ERIS!” a voice breaks the darkness as the vision starts to fade away. I viciously shake my head as the crushing might pulls me back. 

I shoot up from the ground, gasping for breath but no sound pass my lips. 

“You idiot!” my perspective is blotchy. I can’t tell who is talking. “What the hell do you think you were doing, Eris?!” they yell. Why can’t I remember them? Why can’t I put a face to their voice?

“Only what she wanted,” she calmly responds. They scoff and two arms wrap around my limping figure.

“Don’t ever come near to her again,” they threaten. 

“She was the one who came to me,” 

***

I wake up, unaware of the time, day or where I am at. My head is in the clouds, unable to comprehend where I am and who I’m with. 

“Ally!” a figure dashes to my side and metal hands clamp on to my shoulders. “Hey, hey, can you hear me?” I stare at their steel jaw and watch how it moves. I squint and watch their mouth as they repeat what they just said. I slowly shake my head as their faceplate falls in disbelief and horror. “You can’t hear me?” they mumble in shock. They abruptly stand up, the ground shakes as their muted steps leave the room. I’m alone. I’m alone. Again. 

I blankly stare at the wall as a thought wracks my brain. 

I’ve been there before.

The place where eternal darkness reigns. 

But why can’t I recall it? 

Cayde stomps off and approaches Eris as she, like always, holds her precious green orb. The one he has a grudge against for constantly being on his maps. 

“What did you do to Ally!?” Cayde states not missing a beat. The Hive-ified Hunter gradually turns. She places the orb down on a torn journal and remains silent. “Eris. What did you do to her!?” Cayde yells. 

“What she wanted,” Eris plainly responds. Cayde clenches his fist and takes a step towards her. 

“That isn’t good enough,” he growls, his arms slowly starting to glow a dark orange. 

“Then ask the right question, Vanguard,” he glances over to the side and cages his rage and anger. It isn’t a good time to be rash and impulsive. Out in the Wilds that is acceptable, but in the Tower? Not so much. 

“What did she want?” Eris grins as she has him right where he should be. 

“Answers that our Dreadnaught discussion couldn’t,” Cayde sighs at her vague response. 

“Like?” he asks growing impatient. 

“Where it all started, before she became a Guardian,” 

“What?” Cayde mutters in overwhelming confusion. 

“Her life has been monitored by those who stalk the Darkness. Voices ring in her conscious day and night, ones that she can only hear and understand. She is one-” Cayde shakes his head in disbelief at the words Eris is speaking. 

“No, Aeluin is a Guardian. She isn’t tainted or transformed by the Darkness. No, she isn’t. Light is in her. I’ve seen it-” 

“Let me finish,” Eris interrupts Cayde’s increasing paranoia. “She is one who was touched by the Hive. Their very presence lives in her. Hive gods rule over her mind. She is their vessel. First, it was the Hellmouth, then Crota, two encounters that nearly took her life. But she lived. Why they did not take her? I am not sure. Unless,” Eris mumbles to herself. Puzzle pieces are starting to fit together, ones that she hasn’t seen beforehand. 

“Don’t leave me hanging! Unless what?” Cayde asks becoming more restless. 

“Unless she is to be born,” Cayde’s face drops at the anti-climatic response. 

“Um, what do you mean by that?” Eris lays her hand on the lid of the vase and slowly lifts it up. The thick fog overflows onto the floor and the light around them seems to dim. 

“Born to become Hive. Hive births are rituals. Singing, Awakening, and finally Summoning. Some through sacrifice, torture, and death. Light and Dark is not only a war, it is a crusade. All Light must be devoured so Darkness can reclaim the universe. In order for the Darkness to win, they must kill what is holding them back. Aeluin in more than a Guardian, Cayde-6, she is more than a rogue Knight in a game of chess, but, that can only be if the Hive get what they want. Her soul,” Cayde nervously chuckles at this news. Maybe he shouldn’t have come. 

“So, what you’re trying to say if the Hive succeeds and claim her soul, the Darkness wins?” 

“Undoubtedly, and that future is closer than what we expect,” Cayde’s heart plummets in despair. He has to make sure she doesn’t go down that path. Too many Guardians have been touched by their enemy, they will not get another for their twisted deeds. Yor. Toland. Osiris. Eris. And names he cannot recall. 

“That they win?” 

“No, the battle between her and the Darkness she possesses inside already. A past she cannot recall.” 

***

I jolt awake, body covered in cold sweat and blankets twisted around me like greedy hands. Cayde stirs awake and rushes to my side. He gently lays a hand on my back and heavily sighs at my state. It has been like this for five nights in a row. I wake up from night terrors, my voice snatched away from me. At least Cayde doesn’t wake up to my wretched screams. His hands slowly rub my back as tears fall onto the bed. I angrily tug at my hair and grunt as I have become a thorn in his side. A burden he has to take care of. I harshly rub the hot tears away from my cheeks and collapse against his chest in agony and utter exhaustion. A weight has been holding me down, regret. Sorrow. Anguish. 

I shouldn’t have gone to Eris. I should have gone to the Vanguard discussion. But no. What did I have to do? What I always do, of course. The wrong thing. Every single time. Now, I’m paying for it.

“Hey,” Cayde softly whispers in my ear. “I don’t know what you’re going through right now, but, it isn’t your fault,” I shake my head at his words. He’s wrong. “No, stop it. I know you’re blaming yourself for going out on a limb. Was it a smart one? Not really, but, you took it. I know Eris is a little creepy and her knowledge of Hive and the current Taken seemed to be the right way to go. Don’t blame yourself for making the wrong choice.” Cayde holds his tongue at his words. My fist clenches around a chunk of his cloak. “Hey, it’s alright. Just next time try to be a little more logical. I know that’s hard for you to do but, it’s just part of being a Hunter.” 

And for the first time in those few days, I briefly smile.

***

A harsh knocking comes on the door, whoever it was heavily sighs. They enter Cayde’s room without permission. The bright light slowly creeps into the dark space. Nash shakes his head at my poor choice of sanctuary. 

“You know, Hunter, if you really wanted to hide----oh, by the Traveler’s Light,” he mumbles under his breath. “I can’t believe I’m going to do this. Cayde! Cayde! We have a major problem!” the Warlock dashes away and leaves the door faintly jar. Black mist crawls on the ground, then is pushed back by the touch of the Traveler. 

Nash dashes into the Vanguard hall, all three heads rise at his presence. For his new charisma has everyone wondering what he is going to do next. 

“Cayde, um, I don’t know what’s wrong with your friend-” Cayde’s tablet crashes against the table and dashes out of the room without any hesitation. Nash is at his heels. 

“Cayde! Cayde! What does he mean?” Ikora yells as the two Guardians retreat. Zavala glances over at her, curious. 

“Did you not feel anything?” he asks. Ikora subtly shakes her head. 

“No, I sense nothing out of the ordinary-” 

“Because you’re used to her presence,” Eris suddenly appears. The Warlock turns to her, overwhelmed with confusion at her words. 

“Her presence? You mean Aeluin?” Zavala stares into her three eyes, looking for any secretive motivation or hidden objectives. He never really trusted her. 

“Yes, and what she vessels.” 

Cayde eagerly shoves the door open and three massive figures hover above the bed. The invaders steadily turn attention to the two males. Nash gulps at the sight, feeling faint of heart. All three eyes peer at them with cunning grins. 

“Look who is it, sisters mine,”

“Those who are touched by the pure Light,” 

“Our enemies and a moon that we use to know,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for a late update!!! But here it is!!!!! And dun dun duuuuunnnnn, hehehe, I love lore


	33. Ghost Fragment 33: /Imagine If The Vanguard Actually Split Up. /That Would Cause Chaos.  /Yeah, I Hope It Never Happens.  /I Don’t Think Anyone Wants It Too, Stupid. /Well, You Never Know. /Don’t Even Think About It.

“Eris!” Cayde sprints to the Hunter’s side with a wild and horror stricken face. “We just saw something that I can’t even begin to understand!” he screeches. Ikora freezes in her spot, her gaze blank and terrified. 

“What is this? An aura so heavily damped in hatred, betrayal, and unlimited power,” Ikora stumbles back but swiftly catches herself. Her chest heaves, shaking her once stable and unbreakable frame. 

“Oryx,” Eris hisses under her breath. 

“But there was three-” 

“What did you just say?” Eris snaps in Nash’s direction. He jumps at her sudden movement, unnatural is just scratching the surface on how to describe her inhumane, rapid motion. At that speed her neck would have snapped. 

“T-there was three in the room,” Nash dully repeats. 

“No,” she whispers. “No, no, it cannot be,” Eris mutters in disbelief. 

“Eris, what do you know?” Ikora swiftly asks, Zavala tilts his head upward. Curiosity growing in his mind. 

“Yes, what do you know that you have been keeping secret?” Eris clenches her teeth together at his words. Prejudice will be Zavala’s ultimate downfall. 

“Says the one who banished wise Guardians-”

“Toland was mad and obsessed with the Hive, he became a danger to the Tower. I did what I had too. Protect theses walls and those who live in this City,” Eris chuckles and glances over at Ikora.

“Is that what he told you? When he appointed you to be the Warlock Vanguard, Rey?” Ikora’s eyes trail down to the table, torn at what is currently happening. Everyone is turning on one another. Cayde cautiously glances between everyone, what is important at the moment is slowly fading away.

“Osiris, he was a great mentor but, his---addiction with finding the Infinite Forest became more important than his duties as a leader. I did not agree with Zavala’s choice, but, it was one that necessary,” Ikora stands strong with her expression and unshakeable beliefs. Cayde waves his arms in the air hoping to refocus everyone. 

“Guys, guys, guys! Focus! We don’t need the Vanguard to crumble apart right now!” he stresses. All eyes turn to the Hunter. “Our main priority is Ally right now---and she is one of mine, so, we aren’t going to lose her.” 

“Is that out of “wisdom” or the fact you might have feels for her?” Nash bluntly states. Zavala and Ikora stare at the Exo, his jaw drops and moves but no sound comes out. “I thought so.” 

“She is one of my best Hunters! I don’t know what is happening right now! Right now, during this not so peaceful discussion, a Guardian’s Ghost has gone dark. Not just Aeluin’s but, Tevis’,” Cayde meets Zavala’s judgeful eyes and for a single second they soften. “So, argue all you want, there is something more important at the moment. Let’s not forget that.” 

“You’re right,” Nash speaks up. “Why would a mentor have tender fondness towards his own student?” Cayde glares at the Warlock as the spotlight is still on him. 

“Nash,” Ikora sternly raises her voice. “Do not let jealousy blind you.” 

“Jealousy? Me? Why would I be envious of a stupid, metal robot who doesn’t even know real emotions?!” Nash scoffs and slams his fists on the table. “I am not fool. He is.” 

“Really. This is just great,” Cayde throws his hands up in despair. “You’re accusing me with no proof-” 

“Do I even need proof? I think they have seen it themselves,” Nash evilly chuckles. Eris peers up at Cayde, desperation flooding his faceplate. “I thought so,” he sneers into Cayde’s ear. 

“So, you want to start pointing fingers, eh, Warlock? Well, here’s one for you. And Ikora too, actually. Why did you, in the middle of your ‘intense’ training that shouldn’t have been ‘disturbed’ fly out in the middle of the night and go to the Reef? Care to explain why?” Nash’s dark features pale over as a flash of fire enters his eyes. 

“That is not for you to bring up,” Nash grits through his teeth. The heat around the table and room starts to drastically rise. 

“Oh, I thought as we were putting out all the times when another in this conference should have been more accountable. So, take it away, my man, the show is yours now,” Cayde says leaning against the wall. Nash doesn’t even want to see Ikora’s reaction, for he can feel the Void energy within her getting stronger. A sensation he knows too well, and will always be ingrained in his conscious. 

“Nash, care to explain what Cayde just said?” Ikora keeps a straight, emotionless face as the rage inside her kindles. 

“He just created an excuse-” 

“Yeah, sure, ‘cause I would lie to get out of a situation. Those days are gone, Warlock, don’t forget who you’re messing with,” Cayde points out. 

“Is that a threat?” Nash jumps at him, Cayde swiftly pulls out his Ace of Spades and slides it under Nash’s chin. He slyly grins as certain death is a weak ultimatum. “Go ahead, pull the trigger,” he edges on. 

A thundering explosion causes the group of Guardians to turn their attention away from one another. All of their eyes gape at the spectacle before them. A lone figure stands there with their hand raised and shaking, covered in sweat and blood and tired, weary eyes. 

“I could hear your pointless bickering in my sleep, now, shut up,” I loudly hiss. Nash gently turns but Cayde is the first to get to my side. His hands catch me before I collapse to the ground in fatigue and overexertion. Who knew that stairs could be literal killers. 

“What are you-”

“Shutting you up before you rip each other apart,” I glare over at who used to be Nash. “And you, don’t you dare go blaming others while you are as lost and confused. Calling Cayde out on a whim you deem is true, is a major wrong move.” 

“What do you know, Hunter? You’re just confirming my thesis,” Nash crosses his arms and stares me down. I slowly stand up, my legs buckling beneath the weight that I cannot carry. 

“You want to know my thesis, Warlock?” I scowl. I force my back straight and don’t break eye contact with him. “I know that you are weak, weaker than all of us. You hide your true emotions for you cannot bear the fact that your whole Fireteam died in order to save you. You couldn’t move on during your training on Mercury, so, this facade you’ve created is just another stone to the wall you’re building to protect yourself from the sentiment that you claim as your utter deficiency. Tell me I’m wrong.” 

And for the first time Nash has no smart comment or comeback.

***

Phoenix stands guard in front of Cayde’s quarters. Ever since the spat between all those I hold dear Cayde has been distant and cold. He no longer has the bright spark of energy and hope in his electronic eyes. 

“Well, at least you can talk again,” he would always bring up in every brief conversation we would have. This snowballing divide has caused a massive ripple effect, one I’m not sure that I can mend or even recover. 

“See, dearest, this is what happens when what you hold they cannot understand,” 

“But, she has known this, yes, ever since she was born a Guardian,” 

“Yeah, yeah whatever,” I mumble to the Hive gods who are currently semi-physical and hiding in a dark corner. They are even more obnoxious to deal with when they are right in front of you. 

“You know, you could always just skip over the ritual,” 

“Avoid all of that suffering, and torture,” 

“And join our legion, right here, right now,” 

“You sure sound convinced that I’m going to join your side. You clearly don’t know anything about me, sorry,” I say giving them a fake smile. Cause you know, casually talking to the enemy is just a daily thing I do. 

“You don’t know what the future holds, my dear,” 

“For Nash,” 

“Or for Cayde,” 

“Death hovers over them-” 

“So?” I bluntly state standing up and strapping on my armor. The three look at one another in bewilderment. 

“Don’t you want to save their souls?” 

“Don’t you want them to be happy?” 

“Don’t you want them to live?” 

“And please you in the end?” I raise my auto rifle in the air. “Not a chance.” The three of them lowly chuckle.

“You know why we are here,” 

“Your life is soon to close,”

“And your precious Light will be gone, forever,”

I rudely slam the door in the Hive gods faces, ending that conversation and instead greeting Phoenix. His stares at my slouching figure with curiosity. Not to mention, I have my armor on for a change and weapons at my side. 

“Miss, why were you talking to yourself?” 

“If I don’t talk to myself, you should be concerned. Ask Cayde, he knows me the best,” I let out a heavy sigh and awkwardly shuffle away from his unsettling gaze. Skipped an uncomfortable speech with an Exo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright peoples, wifi is back and working at my house!!!! It's soooo niceeeeee


	34. Ghost Fragment 34: /What Does It Mean To Be A Hunter? /To Be Sometimes Logical And Wise. /Ally, I’m Trying To Be Serious. /Cayde, I’m Trying To Be A Hunter.  /Just Let Me Finish My Monologue.

“What are you doing out of bed, kiddo?” Cayde questions. I weakly stumble to his side, straightening my trembling arms against the table for support. Cayde hesitates and pulls his hand back, he can feel multiple eyes watching him from all corners. Whatever movement he makes will have consequences. Just because some Warlock had to open his big mouth. 

“Just wanted some fresh air for a change. It was starting to get stuffy in your room,” I casually state. Zavala shakes his head behind my back, I turn around completely aware of his keen actions. “Okay, okay, you guys are really getting on my nerves right now. And that’s rare. Besides the whole Reef thing. I learned my lesson, yes, but this is a whole new level of, of, nuisance and just sad bitterness towards one another.” 

“Guardian---we are tense in this current situation because of Oryx and his growing army of Taken. This isn’t centered around Cayde or his, affection-” 

“Affection? Really Zavala? Really? Affection. You guys have hidden things from me multiple times, and I’m tired of it. Especially when I know what is really going on. You two are stuck on Nash’s words. Tell me I’m wrong,” I stare at the two leaders in the eyes, and slowly their gazes drop. “I thought so,” 

“It’s not their fault, Ally. This is all just a stupid misunderstanding. Nash said some nasty words and-” 

“Cayde, what you are saying right now is proving Nash’s point even more. I hope you know that,” I point out, my chest heaving up and down. Sweat is slowly starting to drip down my face. Those Hive gods sure know how to drain my energy. Guess that’s what I get for being impolite to royalty. 

“I know, but, who am I to blame? Zavala can believe what he wants. Ikora can believe what she wants. Nash can make any type of thesis he wants. You know me better than anyone, and I would never hurt you, or endanger your life, since you already do that enough,” Ikora’s features soften and leisurely closes the book she was reading. Zavala still holds a stern and unflinching facial expression due to my pestering. 

“Cayde, is what Nash said true?” she honestly asks. Cayde straightens his shoulders and crosses his arms. His stance is strong and unmoving, like a real Vanguard leader. 

“Ikora Rey, Zavala, my feelings for Aeluin, a Hunter of my own, is strictly platonic. Nothing has happened. That I can promise you. There are eight different love types, and I can firmly state that out of those, “philia” or “storge”,” 

“Affectionate Love or Familiar Love, Cayde, since when did you know Greek?” Ikora honestly ponders. Cayde chuckles and comfortably swings his arm over my shoulder. I catch Zavala’s shoulders tensing at Cayde action, but I push it off. Stubborn Titan. The truth has been spoken, now, it just needs to be believed by those who still hold on to their doubt. 

“There is still a lot you don’t know about me,” he cunningly grins. 

“If your words are true and honest Cayde, then I will believe them. But you two absolutely cannot go out on a mission together, is that understood?” I scoff at Zavala’s command. His supposedly changed ideals haven’t budged. 

“Wow, he is setting boundaries already,” I whisper. Cayde sadly nods his head at the truth. 

“It was worth a try, but, I guess blind men can only see their own ambitions,” Zavala glares at the Hunter but Cayde complete ignores it. “Now, since that whole thing is over, what did you actually come down here for? Since I don’t think you would casually stroll the Tower with all your weapons, shined, checked and loaded.” 

“Well, I heard you bring up a name during your not-so-friendly banter, and somehow it sounded familiar,” Cayde’s shoulders droop as he knows the name too well. 

“Tevis,” 

“Yeah, I want to find him,” Cayde gives a half smile as he pulls out his map of Venus. 

“Tevis, oh, there is a lot I could tell you about, but, that’s for another time. Recently he went out to do who knows what, now, he has gone dark. I don’t know what that idiot got himself into but, since I can’t leave the Tower I’m glad you’re willing to for me,” Cayde mumbles. 

“You’re doing it again,” I roll my eyes at his normal habit of purposely leaving a blank space in his words. 

“You always catch it, but that’s a good time thing. It means you’re actually listening. Tevis, Tevis, he is a Nightstalker, a Hunter who is one with the Void,” I raise my eyebrow at this information. 

“There is a third subclass?” I speak out of shock. Stranger things keep occurring every day. 

“Yep, and if we lose him we---we just can’t okay?” I nod my head as Cayde points out the location where he was last. Campus 9 on Venus near massive Vex ruins, now that in itself is dangerous. With the Taken covering the whole solar system those machines have been more active and dare I say, panicking at their ominous presence. For defying time and space that’s the Vex’s job and no one else’s. Competition between the two enemies are rising, who will be the victor? Who knows?

Titus pops up and pins the exact position in the Ishtar region. 

“Weird, there seems to be an unique Void signature here,” Cayde hums through the comms as I land. 

“That’s the Void. For the Hunters it’s more than a bomb or shield, it’s a weapon that can take over your enemies no matter the foe. Tevis is the most experienced Nightstalker. We can’t afford to lose him, and, y’know he’s an old friend. Owes me money,” I roll my eyes at his statement. It went from caring to not so much. Typical. 

“Oh, Cayde,” I mutter under my breath. I tread over the ancient carved rocks and dive deeper into the maze that the Vex have elegantly formed throughout all of time. 

“What? He does. Loads of glimmer too. He lost a bet and still hasn’t brought it forth,” I shake my head and stride into a deep, thick violet fog. I kneel down to the dead Goblins and run my fingers through the Void smog. It wraps around my arm and trails up to my shoulders as if it’s alive and curious at this new host. 

“I’m picking up something on the comms,” Titus mumbles in confusion. I pass through an enormous circular stone structure. Why did the Vex choose these patterns? Is there some geometrical significance behind this? 

“Send it throughout this channel,” Titus softly nods his head. Static bursts through my ears and a loud screech follows. Almost as if the Vex were communicating with one another, if they have a language. But through clicks or shrieks, they know that an intruder is present. One that shouldn’t be there. A Guardian who holds a rare power. Tevis is in over his head, more than he can comprehend or foresaw. 

“If anyone can hear me---I don’t think I’m on Venus anymore. This looks awfully like the Black Garden,” the Black Garden, a place that I secretly have longed to return too but, I don’t think it would be acceptable. I stumble into the area where Caspian and I defeated a Gate Lord for those pestering Awoken, that no longer live in the violet swirling stars. 

“Tevis? That you?” Cayde hopefully questions. 

“Cayde? Good thing I can’t smell your breath. Listen, I stepped through a gate. My Ghost is still on the other side,” I start to pick off Goblins across the ravine as the two friends chatter with one another. That’s when it hits me. Wait, he is without his Ghost? No. That is not good. I survived on the Moon with little to no Light, but, I had Titus. Tevis, he has nothing, he has no one. 

“Well, he is in a great mood. See if you can find his Ghost. If Tevis is trapped in the Garden, he’ll need you,” he heavily sighs. This situation is becoming more dire and severe. This was supposed to be a simple locate the Guardian and bring them back to the Tower. Not anymore. A life is on the line, one that Cayde treasures more than the glimmer Tevis owes him. Once the area is clear; I hop across the canyon and approach the looming gate. Wave upon wave of Vex materializes before my eyes. They clearly don’t want me to reach his dimming Ghost. 

“Tevis,” I burst into the conversation as I bring down a nasty Hobgoblin. Those shields are such a bother, why are they necessary? 

“Ah? Who is this Cayde? You didn’t introduce me,” Cayde rolls his eyes at the old, sly Hunters undying habits. 

“This is one of my top-notch Hunters. Aeluin, Tevis, Tevis, Aeluin, there done,” he speaks, not wanting the discussion to linger any longer. 

“Top-notch eh? She is one of your Scouts?” Tevis nonchalantly asks. 

“No, she’s not, yet---yet,” silence follows between the two Hunters. I ponder in confusion at his words. 

“A Scout? You have a division of Scouts?” 

“Oh, did I hit a sore spot?” Cayde mumbles a smart remark under his breath. 

“Tevis just don’t---okay?” a scream of pain breaks the channel. My heart stops, I can hear the whirling of Minotaurs in the background. Cayde jumps up from his spot, panicking. “Tevis!” a shrill sound vibrates through the channel, one that could be comparable to the pullback of a bow. 

“I-I’m okay, these Vex, ugh, they never know when to give up,” his voice begins to fade out being replaced with unsteady white noise. My chest tightens as I become swarmed. No one else can die. Not today. Not ever. The Darkness has claimed enough Light, no more, no more. My hand clings onto my knife and Arc energy takes over. Electricity flows through my veins and streams into the piece of metal. I stab and slash my enemies chests, they crumble into broken piles of scrap ore that will soon rust. 

“Are you both all right?” Cayde honestly asks. 

“I’m in the clear,” I toss my knife back into its sheath with multiple Vex laying at my feet. 

“Tevis?” an ominous hush fills the still air. “Tevis?!” Cayde commands for him to answer. 

“I found his Ghost,” Titus whispers. “It’s dead.” I gently pick up the pale, empty shell. I hang my head, letting my shoulders drop in defeat. Cayde slams his fist against the table. I won’t say it out loud, but, now I know there is no chance… Tevis is truly alone. 

“Tevis, if you can hear us, we’re getting telemetry through your Ghost. Come on buddy, give me something,” he desperately clings onto a blooming sense of hope. The white noise ends but static echoes on the channel. I perk up at the verbal response. 

“The Vex are attacking quicker and quicker. I got no Ghost and a bow that’s short on Light,” I suddenly leap up from the grass. 

“Wait, we got to the Black Garden on Mars-” 

“Yes! The Valley of Kings!” Titus finishes my thought. He already begins to summon the jumpship to our current location. 

“Hang on Tevis, I got my best coming for ya,” encourages, for himself and for the Hunter we are seeking. 

Titus pulls me onto my jumpship and we make a mad dash to Mars. I’m pretty sure if I had that older model I first found in the Cosmodrome, it would have exploded in mid-air. Titus swiftly connects the coordinates of the Black Garden. Cayde sits on the edge of his seat as I wander through the worn, aged stone halls. Tevis is here. He has to be. There isn’t anywhere else he could possibly be. 

“Tevis is a cheat. And a liar. And he smells like a barrel or of Thrall spit. But he is our cheat. The Vex can’t have him,” the Vanguard leader mumbles to himself. “Bring him home, okay?” my heart falls at his softened voice.

“If he lets me,” I reply rapidly speeding through the deep, thick, lavender smog. Black vines freely fall and entangle themselves around the massive construction while those vivid red plants litter the fissures in the floor. The way too familiar buzzing of electricity and flashing of lights means only one thing. More Vex. They are obnoxiously persistent. 

A faint string of clouds appear, the metal beasts are forced into this specific spot in time. Goblins march towards me. I raise my rifle in response. They whirl their bodies around and charge, their red beams warming up. I flick my wrist and send an arcbolt into their midst. A lone Minotaur vanishes before my eyes, I quickly swap to my machine gun and wait for that devastating arm to swing my way. I creep along the rigid, cold foyers keeping my focus straight. I have to find Tevis. The creak of gears against gears throws me out of my undisturbed trance-like state. I rapidly take multiple steps to the side, a deafening crash shatters the foundation I was standing on. The Vex’s ruby orb gleams brighter, it shifts its enormous arm into a weapon. But it without any warning, it stops. I stand still as the machine drifts its gaze elsewhere and transports away. In the center of confusion that’s when it clicks. It found a weaker enemy. 

“Tevis, no,” I whisper under my breath. 

“What about him?” Cayde mellowly questions. Not wanting to know the actual answer. I push my way through the blockade of Harpies and there, in the background of it all, stands the Vex creature I should have destroyed. The Minotaur holds up a dead Guardian by their cloak and effortlessly drops them on the ground. I thrust forward the heavy weapon and bring down my foe in rapid fire. “Ally?” 

I let out heavy breaths, darkness and anger taking over my once untainted thoughts. 

“They killed him,” I speak through my gritted teeth. Tears threatening to spill over if I’m not careful. A Hunter has fallen in the Wilds on Mars, the Black Garden. But who will mourn for him? Who will remember him? “They murdered him, Cayde, they-” 

“Ally,” Cayde gently mumbles, “stay with me.” I can’t tell if he is saying that out of tenderness, or in the middle of all this chaos he looks towards desperation. 

“Tevis, he, he is gone, but, the Light in his bow still burns,” Titus mutters, attempting to be optimistic and spunky but the air here is thick with regret and sorrow. Cayde heavily sighs and rests his head in his hands, defeated. The Darkness has claimed another Guardian, another beacon of Light and hope for the future. 

“Won’t stay lit forever. Make it your own,” he barely mutters through the comms. I kneel down next to Tevis, my heart sinking with every second that is passing. The Void energy begins to dim, I hold my stance unsure and hesitant if I can control this new power. 

“Cayde, what if I can’t do it?” 

“Ally, push away all the doubts that are making you guess. There is no way you can’t do this. You are the most incredible Hunter I’ve known, besides me of course. There isn’t anything you can’t do. The only person who will ever hold you back from being your absolute best, is yourself. Don’t let fear and uncertainty be the reason why you can’t move on. Don’t let the worst of you overcome the best I’ve seen in you,” Cayde whispers through the channel. Even though we are miles upon miles apart, I feel as if he is right beside me. His arm swung over my shoulder and his smile wide and brightly beaming. 

“I know you can do this,” 

I gaze down at the fading lilac light, as if a flame fighting against strong gusts of wind. I cup the Void’s spirit in the palm of my gloved hands. I feel an invisible eye direct its attention towards me. One whose peer is caring, warm, and familiar in a way I cannot begin to explain. Cayde quietly gasps at the wondrous sight before him. Glowing trails form in the vacant space, mimicking the simple appearance of a flower. I cautiously touch the fragile petals and it abruptly erupts into the sky above, like fireworks at midnight. The splendid, violet flares illuminate the blackened heavens, generating elegant designs as it dances. The multiple fragmented limbs of the Void come together, gracefully swirls around my fingers and stretches into a bow. 

“I was there when he first picked up that bow. You have it?” a newly found courage blooms in my heart. This isn’t the end. This was never intended to be an end, but a beginning. 

“Yeah, I have it,” I respond, my grip tight and eyes forward. 

“Take them out, Ally, let them know that a new Guardian is rising. And that they should fear the Light, your Light,” I slowly pull back and let the arrow pierce its victim. A hand of untamed energy shoots out and ensnares all of those close by. “You are a Nightstalker, you own the night. You are neither tamed or untamed, but wild and free. Come home, come home,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because she is a Hunter and you can't skip the Nightstalker quest, I mean, come on, I can't, sorry, I love Bladedancer but there is something about Nightstalker man.....


	35. Ghost Fragment 35: /I Really Should Stop Putting My Life In Danger. /Really? You Don’t Say? /Oh Shut It, Nash. /I’m Just Agreeing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year's people! Surprise! I'm not dead! Work life, the holiday's, relatives, traveling, money and all of that other great adulting stuff got in my way from writing (literally everything and anything possibly related). But now I am back! I am so sorry for making you guys wait for this chapter!!!!!! It's shorter than normal but it's here. Soooo enjoy!

I return to the Tower with a heart full of lead. My back is physically bent over that I am almost tripping over my worn boots at the drastic shift of weight. In the middle of the Vaults, my feet stop moving. Why? I don’t know. I just stand there. Seconds pass, I’m there like a stone statue, unmoving for reasons I cannot speak. A fellow Hunter comes to my side, their hand doesn’t graze my shoulder but the brief blow of wind causes my knees to suddenly buckle. Their arms instinctively clamp around my descending figure. 

“Whoa, whoa there, are you okay?” they whisper. Guess this isn’t the first time they’ve saved someone. 

“No, I don’t know what is wrong with me,” I dully and dumbly mutter. I catch my breath, why is everything around me becoming so hazy? “Where’s Cayde?” I begin to pant, casually breathing becoming a laboring task. What I could compare to a hand starts to clench my chest. 

“He is with the Vanguard,” they softly reply. Their gaze unsure at the matter before them, sensing that there is something majorly wrong. 

“Get him, please,” I silently plea. Without a warning my entire body goes limp, the Fireteam they are apart of crowds around and work together. 

“What happened?” the Warlock questions. 

“I’m not sure, I’ve never seen this much exhaustion and tiresome in a Guardian in a while. I don’t even think she has touched the darkest parts of the universe,” they mumble in confusion. “She wanted Cayde, that’s all,” 

“Then we shall take her to him.” Phoenix glances back at the scene, sees my face, and doesn’t respond. Only curiosities and wonders bombard his metal mind. His two white eyes don’t move from my flaccid features, a silenced scream fills his conscious as they disappear down the stairs. Ikora gasps at the sight before her, Zavala doesn’t bat an eye. 

“Cayde! Cayde!” she viciously shakes his shoulders, disturbing his not so restful slumber. 

“What? What? What?!” he jumps up and scans the whole room for an invader. “What’s wrong?” 

“Can you not see?!” Ikora holds back her raised voice. The Hunters gaze follows her outreached hand. 

“No. No, no, no! This wasn’t supposed to happen!” he murmurs to himself. 

“What wasn’t supposed to happen?” Zavala barges in. Titus floats over, pulls out a blanket and the Fireteam carefully puts me on top. 

“Ally tamed the Void, she is a Nightstalker. It accepted her and became one. It’s a task that requires a lot of energy. But this? Unless,” he voice becomes hushed. An idea blossoming in his mind. “Eris! Eris! Can you tell us exactly when happened when Ally came to you?” the Hive-ified Hunter strolls over to the confused Guardians. She delicately places her fingers on the table, as if it was to shatter under a massive amount of pressure. 

“What happened when she came to me? You really want to know? Are you sure you can stomach the Darkness she has endured?” Zavala studies her. She never tells any lies, Eris Morn, a peculiar specimen. One who was impacted by the Hive and a Darkness that they will never begin to comprehend. But those three, bright emerald orbs will never dim. She has seen much and spoke little. 

“Uh, yeah?” Cayde easily answers. “If she can stand up against the Darkness and whatever evil lies in our world then yes.” 

“You have stood by her side through many trials, yet you do not fear what she possesses?” Eris inquiries the other Hunter. 

“Never have,” Cayde crosses his arms and straightens his stance. “And never will.” 

“Cayde, you do not know what Aeluin has seen,” Ikora leans against the table, her heart quivering in uncertainty of the situation. 

“Nothing a Warlock could handle with your supposedly vast knowledge on anything and everything. Nothing a Titan could handle with all of that brute strength. Nothing a Hunter could run away from or kill, what do I have to fear? Darkness lurks all around us, why should I be scared? We have fought hard and long for our Light, we have kept our single enemy at bay for years, decades, centuries. If Ally, a Guardian like the rest of us, can look into what Eris foretold or whatever, then so can we.” 

“Your words hold power, Cayde, can you keep that statement in line when you feel your knees begin to crumble under you?” Zavala asks, doubt filling his voice. 

“Oh, watch me,” he turns to Eris and holds both arms wide open. 

“This is only a brief moment that she walked in, I cannot show you anymore more, I cannot show you any less,” she sternly speaks. Cayde rolls his eyes and waves his hands in the air. 

“I know, I know, something about danger and blah, blah, just do it!” Eris presses her hand on his faceplate and Cayde lets out a long sigh. Ikora glides over to his side and observes his unconscious reactions. 

“Cayde what are you seeing?” she ponders. For the many years he has been at the Vanguard table he never has been this still. As if frozen in time. 

“Uhhh, I don’t know, it’s really dark, there’s no light. No sun, no moon, no stars,” his shoulders shiver and hands clasp around his arms. “It’s really cold, but there is no wind, a lot of fog though.” 

“Where did you send her?” Ikora questions Eris. She remains silent and not distracted by the Warlocks constant pestering. Zavala glances up from the Strike he currently is monitoring, disagreeing with Cayde’s blind choice of trusting Eris. 

“Wait, what was that?” Cayde’s head snaps to the right. “Eris. There is something in here!”

“What? There is nothing in that plane. Life doesn’t thrive in the empty cold, abyss,” she mutters out loud. Ikora tenses at this discovery. 

“Well, apparently there is, sorry to disappoint you, but, um, how did Ally get out of this? I think my time here is up,” Cayde mumbles, his body starting to tremble. Ikora lays a hand on his shoulder, calming his sense of loneliness and isolation. Eris glares at Ikora. He wanted to do this by himself, but he didn’t specify or deny that he wanted help. “Thanks,” he breathes out. 

“Of course, anything for my Fireteam,” she warmly smiles. 

“Okay---oh, what’s this. Whoa, whoa, is this marble? Wait. No, no, it’s stone. I’m on moving rocks? What is this place?” 

“Where you wanted to go,” Eris dully responds to his stupid question. 

“Thank’s,” Cayde flatlines, unamused by her straightforward answer. “Wow, Ikora, can you recall any places with these traits?” 

“Floating stones, marble, cold, no wind, fog, no source of light, none of these are adding up to a place in the universe I have seen,” Ikora speaks out of disbelief. During her self-discovery years exploring the Wilds and wilderness of the solar system never has she unearthed such an area. 

“That is because you have never traveled down this place, only those who are touched by the Hive gods can voyage into the deep,” all of the Guardians become rigid at her ominous words. 

“The deep?” Ikora gasps. “As in a darkness where light can never touch, a void in space and time? A tear in the fabric of reality itself? A section where only those who know the secrets of the untold rule?” 

“The Ascendant Realm, yes,” her voice is low, rumbling, like distant thunder. A warning to those around. Worse is yet to come. 

“Eris!” Cayde forces himself out and clashes against the wall where Ikora’s books are all perfected inline. “Eris! What was that?!” his gaze dashes around the room as if surrounded by invisible enemies that he can only see. His frantic state causes Zavala to stiffen. 

“What did you see?!” Ikora kneels next to him, begging for an answer. 

“I saw, I saw, three figures, at first I was confused. But this wasn’t the first time I’ve seen them. They were the ones in my room, where Ally was. Not Oryx, no, much older names-” 

The lights in the room burst out. All the Guardians desperately turn to find the source of destruction. An emerald fog takes over my body, I unconsciously sit up and drift over to their side. Eris stands her ground, Ikora gapes in bewilderment, Zavala takes a few steps back from the table and Cayde’s features are washed in horror and fear. 

“Aurash, Xi Ro, Sathona, these names are ones only the stars remember. Distant is their past, but closing in is the fire that they will conjure and release upon the remaining planets, stars, moon. It began on the Moon, but, was harshly put to an end. They didn’t like a plan that didn’t unfold, but, they foresaw this disaster, weaved through time and created me. One who is touched by the Light, just to be dominated by Darkness and Hive witchcraft in the end. My life is short, I know this, but I still fight, I will continue to fight. It is a battle that I cannot do alone. My words are my own, but this warning and message has been tainted, for dark have been my dreams, silenced were my screams of terror in the unending night. Please, what I have seen I cannot tell you, only time will tell, only time will tell,” 

***

Nash grunts, throwing his helmet on the ground out of rage. Once upon a time, he use to handle losses, but now, they only taunt him. 

“Those two! Those two stupid clan members! All the did was gang up on me! That’s not how the Crucible is supposed to be! This isn’t a raid! It’s a simple-minded match! There are no skills required!” he grits through his teeth. Phoenix shrugs his shoulders, unphased by the complaining Warlocks. 

“Miss was right about you,” he calmly reacts. 

“What did you say?” 

“Miss, you know, the Awoken Hunter, our leader?” Nash scoffs and rolls his eyes. 

“That Hunter isn’t our leader, if anything I should be. She hasn’t witnessed what I’ve fought through, she hasn’t lived through what I’ve survived, she has no right to be superior over me. Female leaders are weak, I’ve seen it way too many times.” 

“And you think you are a better candidate because you are more ‘enlightened’, ‘enhanced’ and male? How can basic genitals distinguish rule and dominion?” Phoenix questions. 

“You’re an Exo, shouldn’t you know this already? Or did they forget to add a secure hard drive when they built you?” 

“You, Nash, say such negative feats about Miss Aeluin, yet when you look at her your eyes speak something else. Something far more strange.” Nash forces a laugh at the Titan’s observation.

“What in the world is that suppose to mean? She’s obnoxious, rude, way too sarcastic, reckless, wild, and rarely anyone can work with her. I don’t even understand how she made a connection with me. We are nothing alike.” 

“Yet you choose to stay close by. Why’s that, less superior to Miss?” Phoenix darkly grins.

“I’m not even close to her right now, I’m literally light years away from where she is-” 

“Nash!” a voice breaks through the comms. 

“What is it now Cayde?” the Warlock groans, rubbing his temple. This certain Vanguard always did have the best timing. 

“Well, I’m happy to see you too buddy. We gotta major problem, I need your help. I tried asking Ikora about a certain place that I, uh, saw, but she couldn’t give me a lot of insight. Have you ever heard of the Ascendant Realm?” Nash goes silent.

“Why do you care about the Hive’s sacred realm?” Cayde nervously chuckles. 

“Let’s just say, there has been a development that none of us could have foreseen, or stopped. Including your mentor.”


	36. Ghost Fragment 36: /You Did What? /Nothing! Ally Did Nothing That Violated The Vanguard Code! /Titus, What Is Your Definition Of Nothing? /I’m Trying To Not Get You In Trouble... /I’m Always In Trouble, I Can’t Escape it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for being inactive..... I have what needs to be done done and have what's going to happen later finished, it's just the space in between that's killing meeeeeeee. I need to get A to C but B is annoying cause I don't want to skip over the all the missions on the Dreadnaught because one of them is majorly important and a turning point!!! Sigh.... anyways, hope you all enjoy. And Once again, I am so sorry...

“So what you’re saying is-”

“Yes.”

“I didn’t get to finish-” 

“Because I know what you’re going to say.” Cayde slides the detailed panel across the table to Nash, showing him records of weird fluctuations and data that can’t be logically explained. Nash scrolls through the figures noticing the abrupt spikes and slopes. “Eris, no, Aeluin went into the so-called Ascendant Realm to get answers about the Taken and Oryx. Ever since her vitals have been haywire.” 

“She’s as stupid as she is smart. Going straight into the main place of mysteries and myths of the Hive. The Hunter has the right mindset, but, that is consecrated, and unbelievably holy ground. She shouldn’t have left there alive.” Cayde leans in as Nash taps on random sections of statistics. “I don’t know much, only rumors, theories and conspiracies that are all whims.” 

“It’s a start, it might not be right, but, it’s something.”

“What has Ikora told you?” Nash briefly glances up, slyly transferring the information to another source outside of the Tower.

“Something relating to the deep, endless Darkness, throw in some despair and confusion,” Cayde carefully watches the Warlock, Nash nods his head, not paying complete attention. “You know, somedays I think you’re smart, then I realize you’re as lost as we are.” 

“Excuse me?” Cayde smirks and shrugs his shoulders. If Ikora was here getting intel from Nash would be easy, she would simply ask him and he would answer. Cayde has to get creative, and a hothead that freely insults others doesn’t take name calling himself too lightly. 

“Just a thought, one I’ve been meditating on in the back of my mind.” 

“You’re jokes are pointless. I will not fall for your meddling taunting,” Nash rolls his eyes. Age doesn’t always come with knowledge, Cayde-6 confirms that. 

“Meddling taunting? Huh, now why does that sound familiar?” Cayde crosses his arms as the miniscule bar is almost complete. He shakes his head at Nash’s not so under the radar behavior. “You know, if you wanted the material and documentation you should have asked. Plagiarism is nasty business.” Nash scoffs as he is being cornered.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” 

“I’m sure,” Cayde swipes the tablet away and Nash raises his fist. Cayde’s jaw opens and stares at Nash with a knowing look. Checkmate. “Ah, if this isn’t so important, why are you fighting me for it?” 

“I didn’t get to look at all of the figures,” 

“And, just assuming something, tell me if I’m wrong, but you would look at them later at---oh, what is this? On Mercury? You got a secret base built there or something?” Cayde questions.

“That is none of your concern, Hunter,” Nash lowly hisses, but doesn’t strike. He is hesitant. 

“Oh, isn’t it? I’m just trying to protect one of my own. Someone you told me to watch over. Remember that?”

A bulky silhouette descends down the stairs and watches the two Guardians fight. They raise a hand as the room erupts into Solar energy, Nash tightly holds onto his grenades as Cayde pops out his Golden Gun. The air heats up, the opposites wait for the first move. The Exo’s gaze goes back and forth, trying to calculate who will strike first. 

“When you two are done dueling, I have news, or more like an update,” Phoenix gently intrudes. 

“Go away Tin Can, can’t you see I’m busy,” Nash groans at the Titan’s inconvenience. Cayde slides his flaming weapon away, saving it for another time. Brawls in the Tower, especially among the Vanguard leaders, aren’t taken lightly. “Yeah, run away, be scared, I would have killed you in an instant.” Nash’s Ghost shakes their head and sighs, mumbling an apology to Sundance. 

“What is it?” 

“Miss has left,” Phoenix responds. 

“What?!” Cayde screeches. “Why didn’t you tell me earlier!” 

“You were in the middle of something, and I don’t like being called Tin Can, Fire Boy.” 

“Not noted because, I don’t care,” Nash grins. “What has the idiot gotten herself into anyways? Do I have to go save her?” 

“She has left the Tower, shut off the Ghost tracking system Cayde-6 put on, and miraculously recovered from her creepy Hive influenced episode. So, no, I don’t think you have to go save her. She is doing fine on her own.” Cayde smirks as Nash marches off, a blazing trail of heat following behind him. 

\---

“I didn’t think this was a good idea from the beginning,” Titus mumbles as I slowly stand up. Well, guess I’m going to need a new ship now. I hope Amanda won’t be mad at me. Or Cayde for removing the bug he placed and borrowing his ever so “hidden” and “secure” stealth drive, or Ikora for leaving without telling her, or Zavala because I’m on the Dreadnaught without Vanguard permission. Five out of five, look at me go. 

“I knew it wasn’t a good idea at all, but, I had too,” I clench my fist. “I know everything I’ve done trying to understand this situation wasn’t bright or Warlock level intelligence. I’m tired of being in the dark, and if the only way to understand it is to dive head first into it, then you bet I’m going in.” Titus shell falls, I cup my hands around him. Before I can comfort him with words, he vanishes, upset or hurt I’m not sure, but I know we aren’t on the same page. 

I’m left alone in the unsettling, eerie atmosphere. What seems to be wind or an aerosphere draft moves the fabric of decay attached to this vessel. That’s when it clicks. I’m on Oryx’s ship. I’m on the terrifying Dreadnaught. The one that annihilated the Queen and her Awoken fleet, in one blast. I’m battling on territory that hasn’t been touched by anyone filled with Light. He has the home advantage, and I’m willing to bet he will take it. 

“Alright new area, new things, and possibly more Taken or Hive. What is there to lose?” 

“Do you want me to list them all?” Titus snarkily responds. 

“Please do,” I grin, he huffs and goes silent. I march forward, running through the vacant grand hall, the hairs on the back of my neck start to rise. I feel like I’m being watched. “It’s so still here, everything seems to be hushed by force. None of this seems natural, it isn’t obviously, but-” 

A dash of light comes from my left, interrupting my nervous ramble. Titus jumps out of fear at the sight, while curiosity takes hold of me. The repetition of an object in two different places can mean dangerous and turn back, but it only draws me in deeper.

“Same thing we saw before Phobos fell apart. Might be some kind of probe. Expect trouble.” 

“There is always trouble when I’m around. If I cause it or not that can vary,” 

“You’ve got that right,” Titus whispers under his breath. 

“Just one of my fine qualities,” I firmly plant my feet on the ground as the lime green light guide me through the narrow hallway into another section with a seemingly infinite trenchway. “That’s a long way down.”

“Correct, I would watch your step if I were you. Meaning, get away from the edge before you accidentally fall in,” Titus scolds. 

“I know, I know, but kicking a few loose rocks-” 

“Ally!” I bite my lip and glance down. “This is no time to be rash or childish. No one knows you’re here. If you get injured, need to call backup or retreat, you can’t! There is nowhere to go! You don’t have a ship to jump out of here, you don’t have anything at all. Do you understand?” 

“I know, I’m sorry,” I toss a stone into the chasm, Titus breathes in but doesn’t get to speak his raging thoughts. My mouth drops to the floor. “Are you seeing this!?” The stone is just sitting there, it didn’t fall or plummet into the darkness below

“Unbelievable,” I shuffle my auto rifle behind my back and leap forward, beaming with delight. Titus screeches in disbelief, assuming that we will both plunge into the unknown, but instead, I’m standing in mid-air. “Don’t you think before doing something?” he pants. 

“Sometimes, this is a strong hunch though,” I get on all fours and wave my hand around, patting down the surface. “Interesting, its a bridge, made out of some weird, floating rocks.” 

“But it only goes this far---wait, hold on, ah-ha! Look!” my vision is invaded by invisible formations. “Your instinct was right, there is a pathway.” 

“Yay, team!” 

“But, you could have just asked me to scan the area, that would have spared me the panic,” 

“I’ll remember that for next time,” Titus mutters a smart remark but I don’t pay attention to it. We safely cross the chasm, weave in and out of scraggly Thrall and Hive worms until we venture into a wide space with pathways leading into multiple rooms and sections. Just how massive is this thing? “This vessel has to have power sources, care to do what you do best?”

“Comment on your unattentive actions?” I sink my knife into a Taken beast. 

“I personally was thinking about surveying our surroundings, but, that works too.” If Cayde was here he would have a smart crack to make. Or he would be yelling at me for sneaking through his private collection and taking his stuff in his “secure” location. The quiet is getting under my skin, more than I’m willing to admit. 

“I’m picking up something three strange readings. It’s a combination of machinery and Taken rifts.” 

“Sounds like Hive and Taken tech to me. Oryx does have a peculiar taste and with a weapon that strong, seems natural it wouldn’t be made just out of one material.” Titus mumbles to himself confused as he browses through the growing data. I bring down the generators, his glorious potential of destroying another race or planet has been turned to ash. No more shall suffer. Not on my watch. 

“It seems we aren’t the only kind with a grudge towards Oryx,” 

“What makes you say that?” I mean, hear me out. Big bad guy starts a conquest you would think he destroyed all those in his way, unless someone got tired and decided to deck them while his head was turned. 

“Apparently, there is a breach in the side of this ship, lead by the Cabal. I guess they just rammed into it hoping for the best?” 

“That sounds like something a Titan would do.” 

“You’re comparing a Guardian class to one of our enemies?” I shrug my shoulders. In the silence, my conscious can conjure two dots and form them together. 

“I’ve done some discrete observing, Titus. I’m no Warlock, but that doesn’t mean I’m completely stupid. I do have a brain. Believe it or not. It might not be at its peak level but, it works.” 

We both wander into an open battlefield. Knights bashing their swords against Cabal’s (highly annoying) tech shields and Thralls mindlessly slashing away at their layered armor. What once was a flawless arena has been rearranged by blunt force. Seems the War Rhinos didn’t like what happened on Phobos and other locations where Oryx struck. Revenge always has been in their blood. Or whatever they gush out. 

“This cavity could provide useful if you want to return,” 

“Me? Return here? How did you know?” Titus summons a beacon and I slam it down in the ground. He rolls his eye. 

“I’m your Ghost, I know your recklessness and curiosity anywhere. And your tendency to disobey Vanguard rules and follow your own.” 

“I know, I know. I’ll deal with Zavala and Ikora. Somehow.” 

I should write a book, naming all the possible ways to irritate all the leaders in the Tower. Wonder if it would be a best seller?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, and hope all of you are enjoying Crimson Days, I know I am.


	37. Ghost Fragment 37: /As Your Ghost I’m Allowed To Ask This. What Was That?! /Titus- /No! What Was That?! Ally! Give Me An Answer! /I Was...Regaining Dominance?

I glide into the Hanger in one of my spare jumpships, legs feeling like they’re anchored down to the floor, not wanting to move another inch. The closer I get to the Tower, especially near the Vanguard Hall, the more I hear Zavala’s blood pressure rising. Titus pokes my cheek and I release my grip on the thrusters before me, trying to relax into the situation I’ve brewed myself into. 

“You’ve never been like this.” I want to laugh it off, but I can’t. He’s right. 

“I know. I know, it’s just,” how can I word it? How can I even say it? “Everyone is bound to know I’ve left, thanks to Phoenix being the unassigned guard dog. I don’t mind him standing by, he’s programmed that way, and it’s nice having someone there close by. But I know exactly who he is going to tell.” 

“Cayde?” But Phoenix wouldn’t tell Zavala or Ikora? Right? He wouldn’t tattle on me. Or I hope he wouldn’t. 

“Yeah. He has enough to worry about, with a legion of Hunters to look after-” 

“And one specific Guardian who tends to get herself into more trouble than she can handle.” 

“Hey, hey, hey now. Give me some credit at least. I’ve gotten out of close calls multiple times by myself without anyone's help-” One of the ships doors suddenly open, I jump out of my seat at the sound of hissing air. Cloth drags along the metal structure, a pattern based breathing following along. Titus glances over at me, his single eye searching mine, our conscious’ running on the same path. 

Nash? No.

It can’t be Ikora. Could it be one of her Hidden? Hope? Possibly. Andromeda? No, she has a sour taste in her mouth towards me. Which means only one person. 

“Hunter,” I clear my throat and turn around in my seat, auto rifle in reach and blade at my hip. 

“Yes?” Nash crosses his arms and leans against the ship’s interior. The atmosphere between us becomes an oven, he isn’t so pleased towards my unannounced Dreadnaught adventure. Then again, who would be? As if he would care. 

“Find anything out on your, how should I put this? Oh, right, on your thrilling, idiotic escapade?” 

“And why would that spark your interest?” Nash scoffs, his dark features forming into ones I’ve never seen before. His golden eyes no longer soft and hurt, but sharp and deadly, stance straightened like a plank and tongue honed to perfection. Something he never was. Devious and cunning. 

“You didn’t invite me, that was quite rude.” You want to talk about rude and manners? No one ever barges onto someone’s ship without asking for permission to enter first. 

“I didn’t think you would want to waste your time with someone like me. A, oh so, great and might Warlock who is training under the one and only Ikora Rey. I logically thought that you wouldn’t want to mingle with the likes of me. I am a Hunter, and after all, I would just get in your way.” I cautiously observe his lingering gaze. What game is he playing? 

He nods his head in agreement. 

“You’re right. I should just fly over to Saturn, defeat Oryx, and take the victory and fame away from you. Oh, one touched by the Void of Space, Slayer of Crota, god destroyer, and whatever other ridiculous titles fools have given you.” I narrow my sight on him and lean forward in my chair, arc energy sparking.

“You’re calling other Guardians and leaders of the Tower, foolish?” How bold of him. Old Nash would never insult the Vanguard, he was always worried about me, about what could happen when we were parted. He even told Cayde to watch me while he was gone. Seems the vacancy has replaced with something more dark, more intense. 

“For praising you? Yes,” he states. I shake my head at his words. 

“What happened to you on Mercury?” I mumble in disbelief. Nash rolls his eyes. 

“Events that you wouldn’t live through.” My body reacts before I can clearly think through what I’m doing. I leap up from my seat and close the space between us, fist shaking underneath my cloak. I want to strike him, knock him around, maybe if I hit him hard enough this new charisma will fade away. But I can’t. He notices my hesitation. Nash sways in my direction, close enough to peer at his face and notice the discolored scars and stubble briefly peeking out from his chin. 

I break the silence, retracting my grasp. 

“Seems I’ve misjudged you.” Nash grins and tilts his head to the side. 

“You’ve always have been naive,” his lips graze the side of my head, his warmth tempting to drift into, but a thought rings in my mind. This isn’t him. This isn’t Nash. His words leave me in a daze and panting for cool air. “Time to grow up.” 

I sneer and press my icy hand against his chestplate. Nash’s pulse increases, breath shaking, limbs trembling at my touch. A smile slides across my face at his struggling figure. 

“You don’t tell me what to do. You should know that better than anyone else.” I push him away, the temperature drastically dropping. I lower my hand and brush the hilt of my knife. His eyes jump wildly around, unsure of my next move. “Now. Get off my ship.” 

\---

I’ve been standing here for the last half an hour (or longer) listening to Zavala lecture me. Ikora stands by him, silently sympathizing with his words and actions. Though it includes slamming his fist on the table, at least three times. Cayde can’t look at me, but his reason isn’t out of anger or disappointment. Or I hope so. I just hope this meeting will end soon. I got places to be, even if it is “highly dangerous Hive and Taken infected territory”.

“And another reason, Guardian,” Zavala brings another point to light. “We have been merciful towards your daredevil tasks and stunts. Never once restricting you of access outside of the Tower, or banishing you because of your activities. This little adventure to Saturn-”

“But she did make it out alive and leave a transmat zone open on enemy territory-” Ikora glances over at Cayde. 

“Breaking rules isn't to be tempered lightly, even if she is one of your own. Yes, she has defeated and slain beasts and atrocities that could have destroyed our universe if they weren't left unchecked, but this?” I rub my temple and sigh at their prolonged conversation. Can I go soon? “Guardian, we have seen you grow. From your first steps and glorious victories to now. Defying the odds is in your blood, but this---wasn’t acceptable.” Cayde lays his hand on my shoulder and I jerk away from his comfort. 

“Sorry, next time I’ll join your little get togethers and discussions about what to do with Oryx and his ship. Instead of putting actions behind your words. All you guys do is talk, talk, talk. I’m sick of talk. I want to get out there. I want to put Oryx in his place. He slaughtered those like me, those from the Reef, the Awoken. They might have been a pain in the neck and rear and just leave anyone utterly exhausted at their stubborn behavior but, they were part of this world too.” My fist clench as keeping a strong composure is failing. 

“The Queen’s advance towards the Dreadnaught was her own, and she paid the price. Her life and those who followed her. Dedication is deadly, Aeluin. Especially to a race that is blind.” Ikora states, pacing back and forth on her side of the table. 

“What are you trying to say?” Cayde leans forward. I briefly glance over at him, I think we’re on the same page. 

“If we Guardians, those touched by the Traveler, were to take sides with Mara Sov at that moment, we would all be dead. Those who were just born and those who have seen too many winters. Who would have been left? Who would have risen up and taken charge of the Vanguard?” 

“What would have happened if she had allies? What would have happened if we stood by her and helped? What lives could have been saved and turned towards the Light instead of wavering in between? How many new Guardians could there have been-” Zavala scoffs at my thoughts. Not that I’d expect anything different. 

“Don’t be ridiculous. You know perfectly well how those who dwell in the Reef act. Foolishly, rashly, blind as Ikora said. They wouldn’t have turned from their ways, it isn’t like them.” 

“Well, maybe, just throwing out an idea, that some of them wanted a new start. Didn’t want to be in the Queen’s ranks but were roped in because they didn’t know of any other way. What about that?” Ikora tilts her head upward at my inquiry. 

“You’re saying that there was no choice given? That those who were reborn didn’t have an option?” I clasp my hands together and beam brightly. 

“Yes!” her features darken and fear crawls all over me. 

“You’re wrong. There is always a choice if it’s the right or wrong we must choose. Those who followed Mara and Uldren had a moment to change their minds but didn’t. Their choice, their actions, their words were planned beforehand, even if they didn’t know it-” 

“But someone can’t be reborn just to die!” my eyes start to mist up if it’s out of frustration or the fact that their hearts are so cold and I’m now realizing it. 

“Ally,” Cayde forces his hand on my shoulder. “That’s enough.” I begin to crumble under his touch. No. I can’t. I refuse too. 

“You’re right,” I mumble, wiping away the moisture from my face. “You’re right. Why bother arguing over stupid matters when you can just do it yourself and spare legions upon legions of other living beings.” The three leaders glance between one another. Cayde shakes his head at my growing thought. 

“Ally, that’s not what I meant.” 

“But that’s what I mean.” I sarcastically grin. “I have the ability to defy the odds, so, might as well add another one to my list. Right, Zavala?” His own words being used against him cause the Titan to simmer in rage. 

“Watch your tongue,” he warns. I cross my arms unphased by his approach. Oh. Scary. I’m trembling. 

“Oh trust me, I have. Not as nearly entertaining as you think it would be. I mean…” 

“Ally!” Cayde’s eyes widen at my words and at how this meeting went south fast. 

“What? I’m tired of being the one everyone looks down upon. Sure defeating Crota, Kells, a god, and all of those other side quest goodies add up, but no matter what I do I’m always going to be under you, all of you. How else do I get your approval then doing stupid stunts and daredevil schemes?” 

“Committing suicide by invading Oryx isn’t going to help-” Cayde stresses, out of fear or panic. 

“It is going to give me some peace that instead of sacrificing millions, only one has to pay!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not dead, I promise. Just struggling. Really struggling. 
> 
> And side note: I've always wondered what would have happened if we joined the Queen in attacking the Dreadnaught, would things have been different? Idk, just random topics I think about.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments? Yay? Nay? Eh?


End file.
